The Potter, Aiden, and Malfoy
by ChiDee
Summary: For HE is the only one to rid us of the Dark Lord, he must not die. You know your job as a Malfoy, secure HIM, Draco. HE’s the Heir and HE’s the savior....curious? check out and review.
1. prolog

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, we are not J.K Rowling or her heiress, so we don't own Harry, Draco , not even Lucius and Voldemort….uuhhh so sad, its very unfair. Except the Aiden's of course, they belong to us.

**Prolog**

Lucius Malfoy bowed elegantly to the snake like man before him. He stood in his place with the proud gesture as a Malfoy should be.

"To what do I honor the call upon me, My Lord?" he asked with his deep baritone voice.

"Ah, Lucius… the time is come,finally" the snake like man purred with satisfaction. "It's time to get rid that boy… before he comes in my way, before the prophecy be fulfilled…"

Something stirred deep within Lucius mind, but his expression was never one to betray him. Remained calm, he questioned, "The boy My Lord? Have you found him?"

Lord Voldemort chuckled to Lucius secretive displeased. "Ah, yes…. A traitor, Lucius, a traitor among them gladly handed me the information, with a little bit threaten of course. But he was never the one to deny the power before him. Fidelius Charm, mind you Lucius…. That's why we never found him…. Never found them…. But this little traitor shall be a handful for us." He laughed maniacally. "Isn't it wonderful Lucius? Come my loyal one, tonight…. I shall give you a bit of entertainment. Tonight at Godric's Hollow."

Never once Voldemort witnessed the pursed thin lips and the clenched teeth of Lucius, for he growled a little and bowed his head, hid his face in the long platinum hair of his, and said whisper, "Tonight indeed…"

Gone was his once master, in the hand of a little boy. Lucius stared at the pool of emerald in front of him. With the lightning scarred face, he for sure will be famous, Lucius thought. The man reached out his hand to touch the boy, the boy that the Malfoy family worshiped to guard and watch from a far. It had happened since the first generation of Malfoy.

A little cry startled him before his finger touch the said boy. The voice came from behind him, not long after that the said boy cried too. It puzzled the man. Who might that be?

With curiosity, he followed the trace of the noise. Soon it became clearer and louder. Right in front of his eyes is a big wardrobe. Trembled, he opened it to face another crying baby. His eyes got wide. As a little suspect fell upon him, he took the baby to his hand and opened the blanket.

There, a little baby girl revealed with the same lightning scar on her chest. The shock stopped him for a while. A cry from the cross of the room let him back to the reality. He brought the girl and put her beside the boy. The boy who lived stopped crying abruptly and started to giggle as the girl responded the same.

Lucius held his breath. "For the name of my ancestors, it's the Aiden!"

The young Black flied up on the once a small cottage in the name of Godric's Hollow, for it has became a ruin. He landed his flying motorcycle in not a smooth landing, for his worries has cached up his mind. He took a quick pace to enter the ruin, and what he saw nearly made him cry.

In the middle of the ruin, Harry laid with a blanket and glass like barrier wrapped around him. He cried loudly and no sight of James or Lily came to his eyes.

It is a nightmare, Godric's Hollow was burnt down and not even James' and Lily's bodies were found that night. Only a little Harry with tears in his eyes. Sirius presumed that the glass like barrier was probably the one who saved the little child from the fallen ruin. He cradled the lithe body in his arms and whispered soothing things in his little ears.

Once the boy calmed, Sirius felt something missing. He struck in horror in realization.

"Harriet!" he shouted.

No sign. No cry, only silence answered him.

In a deep of shadow, a pair of eyes watch Sirius intently, the man heard what he shouted. He glance to the girl in his arms, and whispered softly "so your name is Harriet a little one" and he smiled.

In time with half giant man approached Sirius, Lucius took a last look to Harry and the next moment he no longer be seen from the place where he stood.

Someone knocked the Blanc Manor door. The mistress of the house opened it elegantly and faced the aristocrat man with long blond platinum hair. She eyed him suspiciously and he bowed in salute.

"Good evening, madame." He greeted politely.

"Evening….a Malfoy?" as she saw the Malfoy ring signet on his finger.

"Yes Madam, may I have a talk with the head of the Blanc?"

"Very well, come in."

"So, you are saying that she is a Potter?" said Mr. Phillippe Blanc. He turned to his wife and said, "Julie dear, please call my mum. She had to know this for once she was a Potter."

Phillipe Blanc and Lucius Malfoy stared each other as her disappearance to deep inside the manor. 15 minutes later an older lady came accompany her. Till lady sat on the throne chair and she focused to Lucius eyes, searching for the truth.

" She is an Aiden, isn't it?" said the lady.

" How did you know, madame?" asked Lucius.

" Since Saphira come to the family, and married my uncle Thomas, I was the last heiress of Potter." She said.

Lucius nodded and said further " I can't take care of her, so I shall leave her with her blood, for you my lady sure understand what does it mean of an Aiden."

" I see, I'll take care of her."she said.

" Not you Mum, but us." Phillippe said. " What is her name, Mr Malfoy?"

" Harr….Clarissa Aiden."

" And her middle name?"

" How about Luciana, for it is to remind her of you, Mr. Malfoy." Julie said.

**A/n: We're sorry if the grammar were not proper but we still hope you enjoy the story. Any way, since this is our very first fiction and we made it in the middle of the night, sometime in early morning, and definitely in the middle of nowhere, please just bear with us. The story will continue if we've got at least 5 reviews. Be it flames, critics, or whatever you want to say just review, we will appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Same with the prolog. Not ours, and no profit taken.**

15 years later

Julie Blanc stopped in large white door and knocked it softly. "_Ma Chere Clarrise, vous avez finir_?"(1) She chipped. "_Lucius est la, Ma Jolie_."(2)

"_Oui, Maman. J'y vais_."(3) Replied a soft feminine voice from inside the room.

Not long after that, those wide door opened and Julie smiled to the figure with long silk dark hair in front of her. She hugged the smaller frame and patted the black hair softly.

"_Allez_! _Il t'attend_."(4) Julie said as she tucked her shoulder length blond hair behind her hair.

Meanwhile, Lucius Malfoy sat cozily on black leather couch with the host, Phillippe Blanc. Both of them had serious expression on their face.

"He's back, Phil." Said Lucius. " I have to bring her back to British."

Right after he said that, two woman entered the room. The younger one approached Lucius and by time she stood before him, Lucius offered her a small hug of affection, which she replied warmly.

"Morning, uncle Luce." She said with glee.

"Morning Clarrise." Lucius said and turned his head to face Phillippe. The 14 nearly15 year old girl followed Lucius' move. She smiled to the sour look her 'father' gave her.

"Oh Father,…you know that I can't help it." She said soothingly. "With His comeback…I should go to where I should be, you know that. But I love you and mother no less if no more."

Phillippe scooped her in a big hug. " My baby girl.." he said before kissed her forehead. "Be careful dear, We love you."

Clarrissa nodded and she went to her mother and hug her too. " Mother, I love you."

"Me too, sweetheart, me too." She whispered. After the hugs and little tears, Clarissa took her uncle hand and disapparated.

Once they were in Malfoy Manor. They were greeted by the sight of Draco and Narcissa. Draco hug Clarissa and asked, " You'll go to Hogwart, right Claire?"

It was Lucius who answered it , " Yes Draco, with you and her half."

British, Grimmauld Place.

Harry was pissed, it had been two weeks since his first day in Grimmauld Place, but none of the Weasleys had talk to him properly. Mostly only nods, shakes, shrieks, or mutters he received whenever he started the conversation. Harry had just have enough, until one day he completely ignored them back. The ones who talked to him now were Hermione, Sirius, Hedwig, and, sometimes, Remus.

Harry knew why the Weasleys avoided him. According to Hermione they were afraid of Harry, they were afraid that his connections with Voldemort had became stronger and it would turn him dark. Molly Weasley mostly afraid that Harry will put her children in a great danger which death would be dealt in it.

After Harry heard it from the sad and disbelief Hermione for the first time, it made him very upset and a bit angry. _Don't they trust me!_ He thought. Hermione and Sirius had tried their best to comfort him, and Harry was thankful for that. At least, he still felt that someone really cared about him, not as the-boy-who-lived, but as Harry.

Hermione was beyond furious when she knew the reason why Ron ignored his best mate. She couldn't understand why someone could really be dense and controlled by their parents, mostly mother, opinion. She liked Harry and cared for him deeply. She knew that Harry had hurt enough by his muggle relatives' attitudes toward him, so she couldn't buy any rubbish of reasons that Ron gave her about the abnormalities of Harry. _He was too kind and gentle to be someone like that_, she argued.

There were times when she tried to knock some sense to Ron's red and stubborn head about Harry being his best mate, but anytime she did that Mrs. Weasley would sent her glare sharply at her, or scowled and told her to go away. She sighed deeply and wondered where has gone the Ron she knew and loved.

Harry had already closed his heavy eyes and started to head to his realm of escapes, his dreams, when he heard a soft voices whispered right in his ear. His eyes fluttered open slowly and a figure before him offered him his glasses. He took it and quickly used it. What he saw after that made him smile widely.

He saw Hermione sat on the edge of his bed while carried a birthday cake with his name on it, Sirius and Remus sat on chairs beside his bed.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" they cheered in unison.

Hermione shoved the cake in front of Harry's nose. "Come on Harry, make your wish." She whispered.

Harry closed his eyes and made a silent pray that he will never be alone anymore. He then watched the candles on the cake and blew it off softly.

"Happy birthday my Godson," Sirius said while hugging him. Shortly, Remus hug him too, "Wish you all the happiness, kiddo."

Harry hug them both, tears were flowing freely from his eyes. Hermione sniffed from his side, and soon after she placed the cake on the bed, she crushed her body to the trio. "Oh, Harry… we love you, happy birthday dear."

"Thanks Siri, Remus, Hermione…. This means a lot to me," he said with a hoarse voice.

**A/n: we're in need of a beta. Contact us please if you're interested. And please give us your review, we'll live with it.**

**"Clarrisse darling, are you done yet?" (1)**

**"Lucius is here dear." (2)**

**"Yes Mother, I'll be there."(3)**

**"Come dear, he must've been waiting for you."(4)**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Harry Potter's series doesn't belong to us, as well as the characters. Except for the Blancs and Aiden

It was nearly eleven o'clock at September, 1st. Neville Longbottom ran with his trunk, tried his best to catch the Hogwart's Express, and he did. After he sighed a relief, he strolled down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment. Suddenly, a familiar voice greeted him from one compartment behind him.

"Neville…!" Seamus cheered. "Here, have a seat with us!"

Neville shrugged and nodded his approval. He followed his dorm mate only to find, the said compartment have already occupied with Fred, George, Lee, Ginny and Seamus himself. He took the seat beside Ginny and smiled shyly to her.

"Hello there, Ginny. How's your summer?" Neville asked.

"Alright…" she said slowly and then pulled up a face. "A bit bored, but alright. And you Neville?"

"It was nice actually. Grandpa Algie gave me a present, _Mimbulus mimbletonia_, actually." Neville answered, looking very happy.

"Err… right! Herbology thing," said Seamus not really understand.

"By the way, Ginny. Where's Ron?" asked Neville.

"He's doing some patrol, you know he's a prefect for this year." Ginny glanced Seamus warily. "And Hermione too, right Seamus?"

"Yea…" Seamus patted Neville's hand. "He'll join us shortly."

"Ah, I see. Hang on, where's Harry? I haven't seen him. Is he in toilet now?"

The twin, Lee, Ginny and Seamus looked at each other with an odd expression. Fred stared at Neville seriously and so did the other.

"What?" asked Neville confused.

"Neville, I think we have to share you some pieces of our mind about him." Said Fred.

"You know, he's going dark." Whispered George.

"What? Who?" asked Neville bewildered.

"Harry." Answered Seamus right away.

"Harry? Dark?" Neville rolled his eyes. _Are they trying to pull me some sick jokes?_

"Seriously, Neville. Mum said to us that his connection You-Know-Who was getting stronger. She said that he will be completely lost his control over his mind in no time…. That's why we have to stay away from him." Ginny said a bit frightened.

"Yeah, we won't know when You-Know-Who will take control over him, we will not know when he will stand against us or try to kill us….so we better avoid him as much as possible."

"Yeah, unfortunately, we will still share the room with him Nev," Seamus sighed and disgusted expression shown on his face.

Neville stayed in shock, didn't know what to do nor say. He catched a small movement from the door, and he saw a silhouette from a small gap between the wood frame. He knew whose silhouette it was, and he was pretty sure _he_ had heard everything that was said in this small compartment.

Everyone followed his gaze, and surely the recognized who _he_ was. But they paid no heed, they stared back to Neville with I-Told-You-So look. _Something was wrong, definitely wrong!_ Screamed Neville in his thought.

"Guys… you're joking right?" he spoke as he saw the withdrawal of the silhouette. "It's Harry we're talking about. Our friend, dorm-mate, what, the savior of our world? Hello! And you said he was going dark!"

"Neville, we have to warn you before anything bad happened to you and us." Said Lee.

"But…"

"He nearly killed Ron in his first year, he's the one that caused Ginny got kidnapped to the chamber, and in Triwizard he got Diggory killed. How sick is that!"

Seamus commented.

"That's rubbish! He didn't meant all of the things you said! He's just another victim… he never wanted it that way. It's just…. It's just always happen to him. You can't blame him for what he didn't do!" shouted Neville.

Everyone now had a disapproved look on their faces. Ginny glared at him coldly and she sneered, "If you really worshipped him, Nev… why don't you go and _join_ him now? I'm sure you would love the view of him torturing us in few days ahead…"

Neville shook his head and said in a regret tone, "You're out of your mind, all of you!"

Neville stood and left immediately, to the direction where Harry went before.

"Is that Neville?" Ron asked, as he was looking to Neville's back. He was just arrived from his duty as a prefect. "Why was he looking furious? He looked…. Red!"

"He's sided with him," answered Ginny with dark look. "That nasty little Potter!"

"Oh…" Ron responded casually. "Well, what can we hope? He's the new Dark Lord in training isn't he? Being dangerous and gather as many followers are his task!"

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU!" Hermione shrieked with anger.

"What! He's right Hermione!" Seamus offended. "He IS dangerous!"

"I can't believe you! Do you hear what yourself said? Harry? Dark Lord? You're insane… Oh my gosh…. I can't stand it." She hissed. "I can't stand being near with you, you…. Brainless idiots!"

With that last words, she took her leave in quick pace, ignoring Ron's shouts. On her way to find Harry, Hermione bumped Dean and sent both them to the floor. She apologized profusely and Dean helped her to stand.

"What's the hurry, Hermione?" asked Dean.

Hermione sighed and tried to calm his breath. "Uh… just… a little confrontations…. By the way… did you see Neville? And Harry?"

"Yeah, I saw them heading that way," Dean pointed to the back of the train. "And Neville still had his trunk with him. Funny, I thought he already got the compartment with Seamus and the other."

"Yeah, and they sod him off!"

Dean narrowed his eyes and flashed her a silly smile, a bit sad but silly. "Hehe…. They sod me off too!"

"Huh?" she raised an eyebrow. _How could he be so calm?_

"You see, when they said all of those bu… lies about Harry, I told them to stop their lame joke, but it seems that their very serious about it and I disapprove with them. So they told me to go away."

Hermione smiled in understanding and appreciative way to him. "I'm amazed at you Thomas, you still can stand and laughing like this." She said in mock tone.

Dean shrugged, "Do you have any compartment yet?" She shook her head. "Then I'll go find one. You just find Harry and Neville, okay?"

She nodded and continued her way.

xXx

After awhile, Hermione finally found Harry and Neville at the end of train. They sat on their trunk, silently. "Hey guys, umm may I have a word? You both look pathetic, do you know that?"

"Shut up, Mione." Harry said with silly grin. "In case you forgot, no one wants to sit with me."

"And me." Added Neville.

"Well, I have a good news then." She smirked. "Come, lets find Dean, he's saving us one."

Harry and Neville shared a look. They got up and followed Hermione.

xXx

Dean poked his head into one seemed-to-be empty compartment and found only one girl sat in it.

"Hello, are you alone?"

She turned her head and looked at him with arrogant glint in her eyes. "Can't you see with your eyes?" She mocked. "Or are you just flirting with me?"

Dean blinked his eyes once and smiled. "Nice tongue you have there, mind to tell where you bought it?"

She rolled her eyes, and Dean laughed made his way to sit across her. "So I take it it's empty then. Do you mind if some of my friend join us here?"

"Not really, cause mine will too."

"Deal."

They sat in silence for a moment until Dean opened his mouth to ask who she was. "I've never seen you before, you are not first year, are you?"

"Have you ever seen a first year as mature as I am?" She said amused. "You are not that stupid, are you?"

"I do love your tongue." He said in awe. "So tell me new transfer student, what is your name and where are you from?"

Right before she introduced herself, a voice from outside beated her.

"Dean, is that you?"

The said boy mouthed _my friend_ to the girl in front of him. "Yeah, Hermione. Come in!"

Hermione, Neville and Harry took appearance into the compartment. The girl gasped and muttered under her breath one name.

"Harry."

Hermione being the nearest to her heard her word and eyed her suspiciously. The boys looked the unknown girl and smiled slightly at her. Harry and Neville took the seat beside Dean, while Hermione sat herself beside the girl.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." She offered her hand. "What's your name?"

She took the offered hand politely and a small smile formed on her beautiful face. "My name is Clarissa. Clarissa Aiden, nice to meet you, Granger!"

Hermione's eyes got wide for a moment and then she seemed to think about something.

"And…. You?" Clarissa stared at the boys with an expectant looks. Her gaze linger on Harry a while longer than the other. Nobody seemed to notice this, though. No one, but Hermione.

"I'm Dean Thomas, they're my mates. Neville Longbottom…" Neville nodded to her. "and Harry Potter. You surely know about him."

"Ah, Harry Potter," She offered her hand in front of the said boy. "Our savior a.k.a The-Boy-Who-Lived? How I wouldn't?"

Harry blushed as he took her hand and suddenly he felt something ticklish but comforting all through his body. According to her respond, he guessed that she didn't expect it too. He smiled unconsciously at the warm feeling that seeped to his heart, even though he didn't understand why and how.

It seemed that Hermione always interrupted a good moment, and this was not excluded. "Wait a minute… Aiden? _That_ Aiden?" trust her to know everything, even a family name. This got attention from Harry, Neville, and Dean.

"You knew something about it 'Mione?" asked Harry, tearing his gaze from Clarissa.

"Well, yeah… I've read from a book…it…."

"Said that Aiden is a very ancient and pureblood wizard family." A cold voice cut her soft tone.

All head turned their way to the doorway, none of them heard him coming. A tall, blond, and arrogant (A/N: and good looking plus sexy!) Draco Malfoy leaned against the door frame with bemused look on his face.

"Drae…" Clarissa squealed happily at the sight of him. "Where have you been? You left me all alone."

"Hey there Claire, see you've met the gryffindorks…" smirked the blond. "What are they doing here, anyway?"

"Accompany me?" she winked and he laughed.

All the Gryffindors dropped their jaws at the genuine laugh the ice prince emitted for first time, at least in front of them. Not humiliating laugh, not superior laugh, just a real laugh, simple as that.

"Well Drae… come in and have a seat… don't just stand like some idiot decoratic statue!" she scolded while patted a seat beside her.

"I think, Claire darling, there's not enough room for us!" he gestured over his shoulder to show his two loyal followers, Crabbe and Goyle, agreed to what he said.

"So very stupid" Clarissa muttered and took her wand out.

In the same time, Hermione did the same thing, and both of them saying the same spell. The room became too large for their intended because of the double spell they used. They looked each other questioningly, then had to hold their laugh. Dean whistled while Harry and Neville just shook their head.

"And now, the room is MORE than enough for us…" Harry said, grinning a bit.

"And I think I'll just conjure a bed, and sleep through the way to Hogwarts." Said Dean more to himself, and he did what he said. Satisfied to himself he made his way to the bed and plopped down happily.

"Are you…sure you want to sleep?" asked Clarissa.

"Ah, yes…. You see… I didn't get enough sleep last night, finishing my potions essays, and transfigurations, oh yeah DADA too, and a bit Charms…."

"DEAN THOMAS!" Hermione wailed in horror.

Dean grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Herm, lots of football matches in summer, can't leave them behind…."

"Oh…. Sleep well then…." Said Clarissa soothingly.

In a few second, Dean has gone to La-La-La Land. Leaving a furious Hermione narrowed her eyes at both of Neville and Harry.

"I've done my homework 'Mione, I swear!" said Harry.

"Me too Herm…" added Neville.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked to Hermione. "Cut it off, move away mudblood! I want to sit here." Draco pushed her and she glared at him as she moved to beside Harry. Goyle take the seat next to her, while Crabbe next to the other side of Clarissa.

"DRACO!" Clarissa shouted in the same time with Harry calling him, "MALFOY!"

Both of them sent piercing glares to Draco while Neville and Hermione bit their lower lip nervously, wondering what would happen next. Draco gave them an innocent asking look.

"How rude of YOU, Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Clarissa said, full of venom in her tone. "Apologize, NOW!"

Draco wasn't the only one in that room gasping by her voice. All looked at her direction with wide eyes and tensed body. But it didn't seem to affect Harry at all. He still threw daggers look at Draco.

"Take that back Malfoy!" he voiced with rage.

Draco tore his gaze from Clarissa and looked intently at Harry. "Now, why sould I take your command? No one commands a Malfoy!" he said with superior tone.

"Now, Draconis!" pressed Clarissa, she intensified her glare.

Draco sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'm sorry Claire!"

Clarissa quirked her eyebrow, gave him a silent demanding to continue. Draco chewed his bottom lips, thinking about something. Everyone was silently gazed at them in turn. Nobody really understood what's happening. But Hermione was aware of Harry's raising anger toward the blond.

"Okay Claire, here's the deal. A pair of diamond butterfly hairpin? You know, from _that_ shop in France?" purred Draco to her. She gave him a 'humph!' and glanced away. "Add it with a new diamond set of jewelries. How 'bout that Claire? With butterfly shape, your fave?"

She seemed to give it a thought, "Hmm… you know… Drae…. There's a gown from Valentino House which I saw this summer. Do you remember? The pink one…."

"Okay, that too…. so?" Draco said half begged.

"Apologize accepted!" she turned to Hermione with satisfied smirk placed on her face. "I'm so sorry Granger, for the reckless behavior from that stupid and useless friend of mine. I hope you have a big enough heart to forgive him!"

Hermione stunned for a moment, and nodded reluctantly for her sweet talk. "O…okay, Aiden…" she glanced at Harry with the corner of her eyes. She saw that Harry wasn't satisfied enough. She nudged his ribs and he grumbled in response.

Clarissa found her way once again to give her most charming smile to Harry as she tried to impress him. Harry blushed at it, and defeated right away. He gave her a friendly smile in return. Neville let go his breath in relief.

"But, Claire….why pink?" asked Draco suddenly. "I thought you love green…and…. So far I know, pink isn't your color!"

"Why? It's not for me of course…" she smiled cheekily to Draco.

Draco stared at her in horror, "For… who then?"

"Oh, Drace…. Make sure it's fit for Granger, okay darling?"

Draco gaped in shock, "Bu…but… wha… huh!"

"Now, Granger dear… tell me your size." Said Clarissa.

"Size.. size?" Hermione seemed lost.

"She asked your dress' size, Herm," Neville helped in small voice. He too confused with the situation.

"Dress…? Oh I'm… ummm…."

"She's 5!" Harry answered with an evil smirk shown to Draco.

Clarissa studied Harry closely before agreed, "5 it is then!"

"I'm not buying anything for mud…." Draco's word stopped with Clarissa's glare. "For Granger!"

"You've made the deal, Drae…." Clarissa sang. "There's no way a gentleman taking back his word, isn't it?"

Draco scowled in displease, "Fine!"

Clarissa nodded slightly and turned to Hermione, she set on her 'girl-talk' mode. "You know Granger, this gown is so.. beautiful! Now, should I take green one? What do you think? We can dress up like a… twin!" she pronounced the last word while glanced slightly to Harry. "Isn't that lovely? Valentino is so… Genius!"

"Valentino…? Isn't that a muggle brand for dresses?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes, Potter!" Draco snarled, still felt displease.

"No offense Malfoy, but I asked 'Mione, not you!" he smirked. "But it seems, you know a lot about it. What's the occasion Malfoy? You got the shopping too?" Harry teased the flushing blond mercilessly. It received giggles from Crabbe, Goyle, Clarissa and even Neville. Only Hermione took a pity for the boy.

"Malfoy? With girl? _SHOPPING in MUGGLE'S boutique_?"

Everyone in the compartment turned their heads to the source of the teasing voice. There, leaned on the door frame covering his snicker, was Blaise Zabini. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that there were Gryffindors in the same compartment. Instead, he gave a mocking look to Draco openly. Draco's face couldn't be darker than he was now.

"Shut the fuck off, Zabini." Draco growled in low threatening voice.

"Now, now Drace…." Blaise sniggered. "I was just confirming the information you know. Actually, it's a bit… hard to imagine. I thought you despise them. Muggle I mean!"

"I just accompanied her. She dragged me!" Draco said in defense tone. "I'm a victim here."

"Oh, it would be a lovely blackmail…. Don't you think so, Lady?" Blaise asked politely to Clarissa.

The said girl smirked in amusement and then nodded in approval. From the corner of her eyes, she saw that Draco's shoulder slumped in defeated manner. Another snicker came from Harry and Draco looked hatefully toward him.

"You want to join us, Zabini?" asked Neville politely.

Blaise shrugged. He came closer and just made a move to sit beside Neville when he spotted the boy on the bed, the only bed in that place. "Who is he?"

"Dean Thomas," said Crabbe shortly. "But, I don't know how he ended up in a bed."

"He conjured it, saying he needed sleep. Because that nasty football game keeping him from doing homework all summer. _Boys_!" Hermione grumbled. Dark look appeared on her face.

Blaise quirked his eyebrow, thinking about something, "Not a bad idea…!" he said after a while. He pulled out his wand and conjured _another_ bed. Grinning, he served himself to be comfortable on _his_ bed. "Night, night!" then he _too_ fell into a peaceful slumber.

The rest of them only stared at each other. For a few moments, there were a thick silent atmosphere in the compartment. Draco was still in foul mood, Clarissa took her time ignoring him and observing Harry, on the other hand, Hermione watched her closely, while Harry, being the oblivion he was, just sat there with his eyes closed enjoying the silence, Neville nervously switched his gaze upon the new girl and his two friends, and became really worried, and the the two Slytherin's goonies, Crabbe and Goyle, were busy chewing their candies.

It was when Harry suddenly opened his eyes as realization fell upon him, that the three observer made small gasps. But, of course, Harry didn't realize this. He turned to Hermione with wide eyes, "Is it just me…. Or were we REALLY being civil with the Slytherins?" he asked in shushed voice, made only Hermione and Neville could hear him.

They frowned for a moment, and then couldn't help but to hold their laughter. And Harry, being himself, only looked at them in confusion.

xXx

Time passed with nothing majors occurred between them, well, at least not until Crabbe started to get grumpy because Goyle stole few of his cookies. Hermione who started to get irritated with this, offered her own homemade cookies to the said Slytherin. Crabbe, dumbfounded, took it with hesitation. Hermione got her attention back to the two Gryffindors who stared at her with an asking look. She shrugged and began their chat again.

Draco and Clarissa stopped their conversation, Goyle stopped his chewing, and all stared to Crabbe and Hermione. They seemed a bit surprise by her action. Draco got Crabbe's look of permission, and nodded slightly. Crabbe smiled and happily began munching the cookies. While Draco and Clarissa resumed their talk, Goyle still stared at Crabbe with envy. For him, the cookies looked yummy and he wanted to get a taste of it too.

It seemed Neville and Harry caught his look. They grinned at each other at the childish look from the goony and offered him their Chocolate Frogs. Goyle was startled and so were Crabbe, Draco, and Clarissa. They all looked at the Gryffindors who started to frown.

"What?" asked Harry, tilting his head. "You don't want it? Well, okay then…"

Harry made his hand to move as if to put the chocolate back to his pocket and so did Neville. But small whimpers from Goyle made them stopped and snickered (actually, it was Harry who snickered, Neville only made a small smile).

"Go on, take it then!" offered Neville. "We're full, no longer want to eat. It'll be a waste unless you eat them."

Goyle grabbed the offered chocolates and Harry along with Neville grinned. Soon the chatter started again. Neville was back with his story about the present, _Mimbulus mimbletonia_, while Harry and Hermione listened and sometimes inserted few comments.

"So…" everyone stopped their activities when Goyle made a sound. The said boy looked to the Gryffindors. "Why are you here?"

"Pardon?" asked Hermione.

"You don't sit with your lot!" Crabbe stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

Draco arched his eyebrow. _Crabbe and Goyle made a conversation with the Gryffindors!_ He thought. _But, hey! They made some senses_.

"Yeah, you usually sit with the Weasels!" Draco piped in.

Clarissa saw the look the three shared among each of them. Sour, upset, angry, and displease were clearly stated on them. _Something's wrong with them_.

"Full!" Harry muttered with a shrug, he kept his gaze down. Hermione scowled and Neville angrily glared outside the window.

None of them were aware to the adding ears from the sleeping boys.

"Full!" Draco mocked. A light sneer came across his handsome face. "Clearly, Granger… I'm a prefect like you, and you surely know the duties of the prefects?"

"I'm aware of that Malfoy. So sod it off!" hissed Hermione. She looked at Harry, who still found that the floor was interesting.

"So… what I mean is… since I've patrolled the corridor, I clearly saw that the Weasels and Weaselette's seats were empty enough for four of you! Don't lie to me mud….Granger, I always knew!" Draco threatened.

She glared murderously at his triumphed smile. Harry pinched his nose, looked distressed. Clarissa surely didn't _like_ that look and she vexed as to what happened to him. It was Neville who, surprisingly, retorted back with sneer.

"It's not like you to be stupid or should I say ignorant, Malfoy!" he said, sending Draco to gape. "You sure don't know what had happened in wizarding world? Such a pureblood you are!"

Harry and Hermione gasped at him. Neville Longbottom dared to talk back to Draco Malfoy, added it with sneer and icy tone. Clarissa looked questioningly to the boy, and she knew immediately that his venom voice wasn't directed to Draco. The boy was, indeed, angry. But not to him.

Draco was taken a back. He glared to the Gryffindor once-a-coward while trying to regain his composure. "Excuse me, Longbottom. Are you trying to outsmart me? Alright, let's see what you've got then!"

"You, Malfoy, of all people should know what's happening in our world, or your father's work in ministry doesn't give you anything? No wonder you haven't insulting us like you used to!" Harry snapped. "They distrust me, telling that I'm Dark. Happy? Care to give us entertainment with your dance of joy!"

Draco's jaw dropped. _They couldn't seriously believe…could they?_

Clarissa looked lost before chimed in. "Dark? You are…. Dark?" she asked incredulously. "Anybody care to explain?"

"It's in Daily Prophet!" Crabbe suddenly said with small voice.

"Daily Prophet? Dail…" Clarissa's eyes got widened. "THAT rubbish! You trusted it?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not us, but they do!"

"Are they INSANE!" angered Clarissa.

"That's what I said to them," whispered Hermione.

Harry sighed, wanting to sod over the topic. It pained him, somehow, when he remembered the once-thought-as-family abandoned him. He missed the Weasleys so much while he was still angry at them for trusting the rumor in Daily Prophet.

He thought about it over once again, about their reasons to turn their back on him. Then he was given in, for he saw the logic in their reasoning. _Maybe they're right, about me being dangerous and all. About the connection, I have the visions almost everyday now. Will I go insane? Will I really kill those who near me in no time ahead? Will Voldemort really corrupt and take over my mind? I've had a boy killed after my fault, after all. But that means Remus, Sirius, Hermione will be in danger as well. Should I push them away? it would be better if…._

"Stop it Harry!" Hermione snapped, stopping Harry's train of thought. "I know what you're thinking, and I hate it."

Neville frowned, "What is it?"

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "He started blaming himself. And I bet he thought about pushing us away."

"What!" Neville and Clarissa shrieked.

Harry blushed at being caught, but he was still distressed. "But, what if they're right 'Mione? You could get hurt!"

Draco observed the smaller boy across him. His state of distrust and uncertain, somehow brought sympathy over him. Had he never acted vile to Harry, and be his friend, he could've soothed him with comforting words. He knew, of course, about the rumor. His father had been annoyed with it while his mother took a great pity towards Harry. He and Clarissa laughed their head off at it, thinking that the wizarding world wouldn't be so stupid to actually believe it. But it seemed, they WERE that stupid.

"Now, you listen to me, Harry!" Neville said sternly. "You don't actually believe them, do you? Because I will hate you for that! You're innocent, Harry. You're just another victim. About Cedric, Grams said that it's not your fault he died. You wouldn't know what would happen back then. You're not a _seer_ are you? So stop blaming yourself. C'mon Harry, you're not stupid, you're not weak, and definitely, you're not insane. They don't have the right to judge you, not when they didn't see the true horror themselves. They're not the ones who carry the world on their shoulder." Neville took a deep breath. "They know nothing. They know not anything for what you've been through. I know who you are Harry, four years being your dorm-mate doesn't give me nothing about you. You're kind, great, and modest. You don't mock me even when I'm being stupid, even though you're not helping me either. At least, you don't belittle me. You don't laugh or make a pity of me because my…disability," at this, Neville took a glance at Draco. "You know, about me being said nearly squib, and you surely not trying to take advantage of me about it. I trust you Harry, like Hermione. We know for sure, you're not wanting all of this. It's just happened to you. If you want to blame, put in on fate, not on yourself. If the wizarding world turn their back on you, care nothing for what they say. We're still here for you, Harry, simply because we trust you and we believe you're not the people they accused of."

The confidence from the chubby cheek boy gave a warm feeling of grateful in Harry's heart. He smiled genuinely to Neville, who smiled back reassuring him.

"Same here!" a sleepy voice came from beds direction. Dean slowly sat and hugged his knees. He had a pleased grin on his face. "Such a sappy you are, Nev!" At this, Neville got his cheeks a tinge of pinks. "What? It's true, he's being sappy! But he's got the point Harry. I, for one, just try to use my logic. I don't pretend I didn't scare at you the first time, Harry—stop that scowl, Herm. I'm just being logic!—but, when my mother snapped at me, I realize that all I've been thinking about was stupid. She made me see, you know, for once that you're not only The-Boy-Who-Lived who have this Madman chasing you around, even in your sleep. But also an ordinary boy, an ordinary fifteen year old boy, who needs support from families and friends, _hell_, even from the ones who care for you. You should just be a boy who lived happily with loving parents and siblings, and trustworthy friends. I can't imagine it, Harry. For being You! If I were in your shoes right now, in this time when _He_ is back, I sure need all the love, support, and help I could gain. But I'm not you, Harry. So all I can offer you only this friendship, for you have to believe that I'll fight by your side. You're worth it Harry, I trust you to be strong enough to help me protect my loved ones." Dean sighed. "When I told my parents about you, they were silent for a moment. I thought they were going to freak out. But they didn't, instead they asked me to stay by your side. They know near to nothing about You-Know-Who, but they told me that if you're worthy of my friend, then I have not right to betray you. And that's what I thought, Harry. You are worthy of being my friend."

Harry was stunned to hear what Dean said. He took a glanced in turn between Neville and Dean who gave him a sheepish smile. Harry felt his face reddened, _God they embarrassed me! But…now I fear to lose them more. Shit, Voldemort! Why do you have to ruin my life? Now they're the only ones I have. What should I do to keep them save…?_

A punch at his forearm, once again, stopped his train of thoughts. And he knew who to suspect. Harry stared at the sniffing girl beside him, whose her eyes were glassy from the unshed tears. She glared, "I told you, I really hate when you're doing that! Don't even try Harry Potter, don't even try to push me away or try to keep me save! I'll do what I want, and you're stick with me!"

Harry blushed again, while Dean and Neville emitted some giggles. Unconsciously, Harry made a pout which according to Draco's back mind was rather adorable. _Wait! I didn't think that, did I? _Draco growled.

His low growl seemed to hold Harry's attempt to retort back. Instead, he had his pool of emerald widened in horror. "Guys, do you aware, that we really had said all of it, in front of the Slytherins!" he squeaked.

A chuckle could be heard from Blaise. "Took you long enough, Potter." Goyle and Crabbe laughed at that, while Draco gave a snort. Clarissa simply looked at Harry with amusement.

"We're dead now!" said Harry, seriously.

Draco snorted again, "Just pretend that we're not here, Potter. Like you did few moments ago!"

"I don't see, don't hear, and don't say anything about it." Clarissa said in simple ignorant smile.

Harry raised an eyebrow. He looked around and saw his friends were in the same confusion like he was. _Slytherins not insulting must means something really bad will happen._ He thought.

Not long after that, Hermione checked the time and started to rant about getting ready, changing robes, and soon to be arrive at Hogwarts. After the train stopped at Hogsmeade's station, they piled out from the train and headed toward the carriages. Clarissa asked them to take the carriage with her, but Harry, seeing the dark look on Draco's face decided that they've already ruined both Aiden and Malfoy's trip, politely refused it. That the Gryffindors would take one carriage for all the four alone, without the Slytherins.

Once they seated in the said carriage, Clarissa asked, "Drae… who's this Weasel and Weaselette you've mentioned earlier?"

"Oh, they're from the low pureblood wizard family, who have the flaming red hair and freckles on their faces. Ronald Weasley is…was Harry's best friend before. Guess that was easily changed, eh? With rumor and all that, who really thought that the trio will become duo?" snickered Draco. "Ginny Weasley is Ron Weasley's sister, she loved Harry at the first sight, but now turned him down! What a weak relationship they have!"

Clarissa growled in anger, "Such a faithful pureblood friends!" she said sarcastically.

xXx

Dumbledore watched in anticipation for the arrival of this new student, and his boy, Harry Potter. Firstly, he saw that Harry strode in the Great Hall with Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom. And this worried him a bit, seeing that Mr. Weasley has already seated on his seat with the other Gryffindors. Dumbledore also saw the look of despise from the most of students to the group, and murmur were heard from all the tables.

The Headmaster shared a worry glance with Minerva McGonagall and the other teachers, mostly with Severus Snape. The staffs saw the group were seated apart and at the end of the table, not where they had to be seated, among their class' peers.

The hard and determined look on Harry's face told the Headmaster that he had actually a hard time to cope, but he was doing fine. And that he only tried to ignore all the fuss about him. The old man sighed, he nodded to Minerva in approval and she stood from her chair and walked out. Dumbledore raised from his seat, with a silent demand, all eyes and attentions were focused on him.

"Today…" he started. "Is a historic days in the name of Hogwarts. Never once before, this school accepted a new student in middle grades. For this year, the fifth years in Hogwarts will have one more person to be added. Further more, she moved from Beauxbatons Academy. I ask from each of you to welcome her as your part of family. With a great honor I announce, please greet Miss Clarisa Aiden."

With that announcement, a girl walked down the aisle with proud and elegance, and approached the Headmaster with a superior smile on her face.

xXx

**A/N : Fhiuu…. Finally, we did it! This chapter really took a long time, that we almost gave up. Thank you to the other fictions which gave us the inspirations on to what we should write. Neville's and Dean's speeches were the hardest part. Honestly! So please read and review! We'll try to update soon, that if we don't have the writer's block coming. Hehehe!**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Look in the previous chapter.

Harry sat quietly beside Hermione. Neville and Dean took their seat across them. They ignored the whispering sounds and looks from the other students. The looks from most of them were hate, but some also gave them pity. Hermione patted Harry's back and they focused to the now speaking Headmaster. The once silent Hall, was erupted with murmur again right after Dumbledore mentioned the name of Aiden. Harry frowned, he stared at Hermione's knowing look. As the door opened, he saw a beautiful familiar figure strolled in followed by numbers of first years.

Clarissa Aiden has a waist length, smooth, silky, black hair. Her emerald green eyes twinkling in a mischief glint, along with her thick black eyelashes astound the color more. Her small and pinky lips curled up in superior smile. She's not very tall, only a few inches taller than Hermione, actually in the same length as Harry. Her pale complexion and slender curve along her body adding her perfect figure.

Harry looked around and he saw all the dumbstruck faces of most boys. They all were staring in awe of her beauty. Excluding him, Dean, Neville, Draco and his cronies. Soon the murmurs began once again. Harry caught a few words of Aiden, pureblood, ancient, and royals. He frowned and looked at Hermione questioningly.

"'Mione… I don't think I understand about what's happening here," Harry inquired. "_Who_ is Aiden exactly? Why are they so fussing about her?"

"Yeah… despite her beauty, I'm sure as hell I've never seen her or read any Aiden in Daily Prophet nor in chocolate frog's card," agreed Dean.

Hermione stared at Harry for a moment, then seemed to think an easiest way to explain. "You see… I don't really know about it either, Harry…" Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Harry… I'm not a God, you know! All I can tell you is from what I read in few books from library. Like _Ancient Legends from North_ by Andrew Brafalda, _The Crossing Matrimony's Ritual_ by Helena Perovsky, and _The Pureblood and Its Pride_ by Alexander Magnus…"

"Yuck…!" Dean winced. "What kind of book is that? The last one I mean. And why did you even read it, Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged, "I just curious as to why Malfoy always being self-centric git, that's why. And now, I know why, I guess"

"The author must be a Slytherin then…" muttered Dean.

Harry shook his head, "Back to what I asked, 'Mione. Who is Aiden?"

"It's a very ancient family, Harry," it was Neville who answered first. "Grams told me a long time ago, as a bed-story tale. Most, if not all, the pureblood children must know about the Aiden. You see, it was believed that the Aiden is the ancestor of the wizards. What I mean is, many pureblood families had the Aiden blood in their veins. I don't know 'bout my own though, it's been a long time ago to be tracked. Besides, no one know whether it's a fact or a tale anymore."

Harry and Dean looked at each other. Hermione added in, "Neville's right. From what I read, the first generation of the Aiden married with an Elf. That's the first crossing matrimony between human and magical creature, furthermore, the ancient creature. Being the half Elf, the Aiden's heirs and heiress surely inherit few of the Elf's trait, which are being very beautiful and handsome, and a long life. The ability of doing magic was come from the blood of Elf too."

Harry tried to digest the information, "So… in the other words, the Aiden is the founder of magic itself?"

"Well… it doesn't go that way, Harry," said Hermione. "Magic is a power from nature, human cannot make it on his own, it's simply a blessing, a gift. Elf is known as a guardian of the nature, therefore has the power to control a bit aspect of it, not to create it, but to control it, keeping the nature on what something supposed to be. Most of magical creatures are the guardians of nature, or elements on the least. Aiden is… well… like a medium to pass the ability, which is carried by blood, from the guardians to the simply human beings." Here, Hermione stopped on a thought. "No actual record about it anyway, about who's the founder of human magic that is. But most believe it was the Aiden. The Aiden was spread across the country, even overseas, married to other families, thus made them able to do magic as well. In summary, the magical ability was there for humans thanks to the Aiden. That's why the pureblood families respect the Aiden, and think highly about them and their lineage."

Silence fell upon the four of them. Dean was the one who broke it with the sigh of awe. "Cool!"

"Yeah… tell you what," Neville said. "Slytherin and Gryffindor are tied with the Aiden, which actually make them brother in-law."

"The founders?" asked Harry.

"No, not the founders, but generations before them. Both of them had the Aiden's blood run in their veins. They used to get along just fine, both the founders I mean, but when they split up the hatred was there in a strong force, why do you think Slytherin only accepted the pureblood?" Harry and Dean shrugged unknowingly. "Simply because Slytherin really attached to the Aiden's blood and things and worshiped them dearly. But Gryffindor thought the opposite, He did respect the blood things and etcetera, but not worshipped them crazily like Slytherin did. Well, that's what I've been told by Grams."

Harry, Dean, and Hermione actually stifled their laughs, thinking that Salazar Slytherin was overly obsessed over a blood. Neville smiled slightly at them. "Mental, huh?"

That added a few other seconds to calm them. "Oh, yeah… still, why are they making fuss about Clarissa Aiden's arrival?" asked Harry. He tilted his head. "I mean, surely there would be another Aiden? I mean, Aiden isn't a rare name…"

"Oh, no Harry… it's not a rare name, logically. But, how to say it, in Wizarding world, Aiden is a very… sensitive name. It has its own burden, despite its popularity. The purebloods respect it to the stage of fearing it. Like You-Know-Who's name. The one who bear the name of Aiden, must only be the true heir or heiress of the family. Or at least had a strong blood of it run in him or her." Answered Hermione. "But, as I can say… from what I've been informed by the books, the Aiden is nearly just a tale… no one heard about it since, what, hundreds years ago."

"So… do you think she's a fake then?" Dean furrowed.

"I don't know…" Neville said in small voice. "I don't know, really…not until she shows her power. Like Hermione said, Aiden being half Elf inherit the Elf's power, which is to control the elements of nature. This power was bound only to the real heir and heiress. No matter how much the carrier of the blood, the heir and heiress would be chosen from their ability to control this power."

Silence again. None of them were aware that the said Aiden was now sat on a stool with Sorting Hat placed on her head. They were busy with their own conversation. They were startled when the Sorting Hat loudly announced, "Slytherin" as her house. The Slytherin clapped, and Harry saw the proud smirk formed on Draco's face.

"Thank you," said Clarissa. "From now on, we'll be school mates, and this… will be my offering as greetings."

She flicked her fingers, and a big fire ball was formed in front of her. Students near the head table gasped loudly and drew back slowly. Everyone was amazed and entranced by this. All can saw Clarissa smirked and gracefully waved her hand. Like an explosion, the fire ball shattered and transformed into hundreds of tiny fire fairies, with transparent wings etcetera. The fairies were dancing beautifully, doing it in circle around Clarissa. In a gentle manner, Clarissa lifted her right hand until it was pointed to the ceiling, in a flash the tiny fairies made a line as the said hand and rocketed to the ceiling. Clarissa waved her hand once again, and the fairies exploded into fireworks, spurting the frozen fire flakes around the Hall. While all the occupants were still in awe, Clarissa had moved to her seat. Draco Malfoy stood and bowed slightly at her, which received a smile from her. She took a seat beside him.

"It's really wonderful, Miss Aiden," Dumbledore praised warmly, twinkling his eyes. "Children, by this time I'm sure that you've already convinced that she _is_ a true Aiden. Now, let's begin the Sorting Ceremony."

With that simple statement, Professor McGonagall started to call the new first years' name one by one.

"Wicked!" awed Dean. "That's bloody hell wicked!"

"Great, huh? That's what the heir and heiress of Aiden have in their sleeve," grinned Neville.

Harry looked at Clarissa, who was chatting in polite manner with Draco, closely. One time, the said girl looked up and caught his eyes. She smiled widely and waved her hand slightly, Draco followed her stare and did too catch Harry's eyes. Harry blushed and stared back at his plate. He mumbled something softly.

"What was that, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry sighed, "I… I said, no wonder she's beautiful, I… I mean… being half Elf and…" he stammered, fighting his blush.

Dean grinned teasingly, "Ah… growing up now, aren't we?"

That gave a nice laugh from Hermione and Neville, while Harry was pouting. For once, it was Neville who teased him more, "You know Harry… her eye and hair colors remind me of yours. They're definitely the same…"

"Which mean, dear Harry, that you're equally beautiful as her…hahahahaha!" added Dean.

"I'm not a girl!" muttered Harry.

None of them saw the glint of acknowledgment from Hermione's eyes and her lacked of response.

"Back to the topic, 'Mione. I still don't understand though, if you said that the Aiden was nearly tale, why is she showing up now?" Harry questioned. "No one talk about it until now, why?"

"There's a myth, Harry, that's saying the Aiden was perished by a curse. But there's also another theory that's saying Aiden only change their name because the Witches and Wizards massacre in middle-age." Answered Hermione.

"The curse? They got cursed!" Dean's eyes widened. "Bloody hell, what curse?"

"I don't know…" Hermione stared at Neville, being the only pureblood among them, she hoped he knew better.

"Well, the curse involving the twin and an unforgivable sin. I've been said like this; we all know that the twin of different gender as in girl and boy are rare in our community, right? Grams told me, the first said twin was come from the Aiden, again. It seemed that the Elf who married to the family was the half set herself. Since the Family held the crossing blood from human and elf, the Heir and Heiress of the Elf power and the right to uphold the Aiden name always passed down to the next twins which happened to be conceived two generations later. The next generation of the twin since the first generation, which means the great-grandson and great-grand daughter, unfortunately did something really terrible, which made the King of Elf himself mad at them. The curse was given, making them somewhat… live in agony after that and slowly the Aiden name became rare and perished." Neville shrugged.

"Whoa…!" Dean gaped, while Harry stunned. "The King himself, it must be very awful!"

"It's only saying that, nobody's perfect Dean. No matter how rich, beautiful and handsome, or long life, every human beings always have their flaws." Hermione said wisely. And all the four stared silently to the Aiden girl.

xXx

After the ceremony ended, the feast was begun. Harry ate a small amount of food which made Hermione like a mother hen. Hermione was in a real worry. Seeing Harry's pattern of food and lack of rest, how could she not? Neville noticed this too, they both exchanged worry glances, and silently agreed to keep an eye close to him. Harry talked animatedly with Dean, for that part, Hermione was grateful. She then secretly place small mount by mount of food on Harry's plate, without him noticing it. And she was sure to keep it as a habit. Harry was too thin for she likes.

Until it was time for her to do her prefect duty, leading the first year to Gryffindor tower, she bid goodbye to the boys and walked ahead. Harry, Dean, and Neville got their way after her half an hour later.

Harry was shocked, and terribly upset when he made it to the Fat Lady portrait, only to find his trunk were thrown out in front of the passage. His belongings were scattered everywhere, and upon that, he found a nasty smug face of Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan who were standing against the wall. He shot a glare at them, and manually picked his things into his trunk.

"What's the commotion here?" a stern voice said from behind Harry. "Mr. Potter, care to explain why you have your things in a mess?"

Harry stared at his Head House, "Professor McGonagall… I… I honestly don't have any idea," he said in small voice. "It's already like this when… when I show up."

"It's Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnigan doing, Professor!" said none other than Hermione. "They threw his things out!"

McGonagall's eyes narrowed dangerously to the both said boys. "Is that true, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finnigan?"

"Professor, we did it in our concern…" said Ron.

"Detention Mr. Weasley, and you too, Mr. Finnigan for an appropriate manner toward house mate." She cut in strictly.

Ron looked sulking for a while and sighed, "We accept the detention Professor, but we refuse to accept him back as our house mate. We petition to remove him from the dorm, concerned by our safety. I, Ronald Weasley fifth year, as Gryffindor prefect pass down the will that agreed by all of the house member."

"Liar! I didn't agree to such a thing! And not all agreed with this, Ronald!" screamed Hermione.

"Fine, by three fourth of the member then." Ron snapped at her. "We demand him out from our dorm, Professor, otherwise, we will not take any responsible of what may happen to him."

The noise from behind the red haired boy became more loudly with agreement. McGonagall gaped for a moment, and frowned deeply. Harry didn't notice the dark look shown on Dean and Neville. He too didn't realize the two Gryffindor had shove their way harshly and gone for a while into the common room.

Harry was startled with the sound of dragged trunks coming from the hole and the sniffing voice. He looked up after he locked his trunk, and once again surprised. Hermione was standing there, glaring with all her might to no other than Ron Weasley.

"Hermione, you're blocking the way…." Said Dean.

All heads turned around to the sound, including Ron and Seamus. Dean and Neville walked to the spot beside Harry and stared right into McGonagall eyes with firm determination.

"If he goes, Professor, we'll go!" said Neville and Hermione gasped from background.

McGonagall sighed and nodded curtly, "Follow me to Headmaster, gentlemen!"

McGonagall turned sharply on her heels and the three outcast Gryffindor followed closely. Before that, Hermione gave Harry a hug with a strangled sob and Neville sneered at the other Gryffindor.

"Happy now, eh Weasly? Finally have the Gryffindor wrapped in your palm?" spat Dean. "Be careful Weasley, never took more than you can grab!"

Dean dragged Harry in protective way, all three never looked back. And only the sound of a sobbing Hermione bade the farewell.

xXx


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not ours.

Three Gryffindor boys strolled quietly, trailing their Head House track in direction toward the Headmaster office. Professor McGonnagall stopped in front of a gargoyle, and said the password, "Toffee Caramel." And Dean commented in soft voice, "Yummy…" Harry sniggered, as did Neville. All of them hopped on the stairs and soon they were facing a big double door that lead to the office itself.

Harry heard a noisy sound, like a girl's whining and screeching, from inside and wondered what had happened. Professor McGonnagall sighed before opened the said door only to reveal Clarissa Aiden, with a pouting look on her face and crossed arms, having arguments with Professor Dumbledore, or more likely Professor Snape .

"But Professor…" Clarissa pouted.

That time, Harry was sure he saw the desperation in Snape's eyes, as Dumbledore still had the smile on his face, his twinkling of amusement never left his eyes. McGonagall coughed slightly and the other occupants in the room aware of their arrival.

"Ah, Harry my boy…" Dumbledore greeted warmly. "And Mr. Thomas and Mr. Longbottom, please come inside and have a seat. "

Harry, Dean, and Neville were seated in a comfy couch which suddenly appeared. McGonagall and Snape exchanged their look at each other and had a silent understanding.

"Now, Minerva…?" Dumbledore demanded an explanation.

"Albus, The Gryffindors refused to accept Mr. Potter as their dorm-mate. As for Mr. Thomas and Mr. Longbottom, they had chosen to stay with Mr. Potter." McGonagall sighed. "We have to arrange new quarter for them, as I cannot let them stay in the tower anymore. Young Mr. Weasley had made it clear not to be responsible shall anything happen to him, have we not agree with the petition."

For once the sparks lost their way from Headmaster eyes. He looked at Harry with sympathy and something else. Harry looked down, finding the floor attractive.

"Then they can live with me!" exclaimed Clarissa. "Oh, Professor please… the dungeon is unhealthy! I will be bloody sick… there's no sunlight in there. Please put them with me, or me with them, actually. Please, please, Professor. I don't mind sharing with Gryffindors," at this, Clarissa took a glance at Snape. "Pretty Please!"

Dumbledore chuckled at Clarissa's behavior. All the three Gryffindors stared in confusion at her while Snape seemed speechless. Dumbledore seemed to be deep in thought, but McGonagall knew better. The Headmaster already planned this, "Very well Ms. Aiden." Dumbledore said in fake defeat. "You and the boys may have your own quarter."

"Yay!" Clarissa bounced her way to Dumbledore and hugged the old man on the neck. "Thank you, Professor…thank you so…. Much!"

Dumbledore chuckled and patted Clarissa's hair, like grandfather did to a granddaughter. Dean leaned his body and whispered right to Harry's ear. "Never thought would see _that_ side of an Aiden heiress. Look at Snape!" Harry managed to hold his snicker when he saw a stressed look at the older man expression.

"Priceless!" Harry whispered back, Dean and Neville sniggered.

Clarissa bounced her way back and headed to the couch where Harry and his friends seated. She had a charming smile plastered on her face and she took Harry's hand and pulled it slightly. "Let's go!"

Harry was surprised but the girl didn't want to let go. They walked, until the girl stop abruptly right in front of the door. She turned and faced Dumbledore. She tilted her head a little and with a confused face she asked, "Err… where's the quarter by the way?"

Dean laughed at her antics, while Neville bit his bottom lip to prevent the laughter, from the corner of his eyes he saw Snape rubbed his temple with more stressed look. McGonagall were chuckling, along with Dumbledore. The latter man approached them, took them by shoulders and said, "I will lead you myself, dears."

He flicked his finger and the Gryffindors trunks were disappeared. "If you please, follow me!"

Dumbledore led them to a corridor in the third floor. Harry recognized this as the same forbidden corridor in his first year where Fluffy was placed. But Dumbledore took a different turn. Now, they were facing a glass painting at the other end from Fluffy's door.

The painting was different from the others. The painting's not moving, it stayed still, like muggle's ones. Harry watched the picture closely, it was a picture of a pair of Elf, this were known by the pointed ears they had. But their faces were not clearly shown, as the women who sat on a branch tree hid her face under a veil which covered her face from nose to down. Harry could only see a beautiful water-like blue eyes. While the man stood with his back facing them on a different level of branch. One thing for sure, both of them had black locks similar as Clarissa's.

"It's not moving Professor…" said Dean confusedly. "How can we get in?"

It was Neville who first saw the dragon statue beside the painting. It had the same height with Harry and had the Hogwarts' emblem on its chest. "Why is this statue here?" asked Neville. "I've never seen a statue like this anywhere before."

"Ah, that's the key Mr. Longbottom. The password will be asked by this dragon." Said Dumbledore amused.

"But it's not moving either, Professor." Claimed Neville.

"Now, is any of you know what the meaning of Hogwarts' motto?"

"Mm… I've read it somewhere…" said Dean deep in thought. "Mmmm… I'm sure Hermione knows Professor…"

"Never tickles a sleeping dragon?" Harry answered with uncertainty.

"You're right, Harry. All you have to do is 'tickle' him right under its chin. Go on. Try it!"

Harry did it. In an instant the dragon moved and asked in a deep raspy voice, "Password?"

"_**Draconis thverr un grind**._" Dumbledore said in solemn voice. The painting swung open and all the four stepped inside. The common room was comfy with a big fireplace and couches and table. The ceiling was just like the one in the Great Hall, instead it had the midnight sky in December when Aurora hung beautifully as decoration and snow flakes poured down and disappeared before they reached the floor. Two large windows with the scenery of Black Lake, the shore, and few sights of the forest which extremely… well… attractive. There were few book cases which could contain hundreds of them. The stairs led them to two different ends where the bedrooms placed, right for the boys and left for the girl.

Dean whistled, "Awesome." He praised. He made a mental note to make the drawings of the scenery the windows offered. Neville sighed in appreciation when it was, also, the window that gave him concern. The window would provide the sunlight that's enough to grow the small plants. The boy had few of his personal plants inside the glasshouse, permitted by Professor Sprout of course, because he didn't know where else to place them. Now he 'would' decorate the windows with the plants he had. Harry was beyond amazement. He felt comfort at once when they stepped in. The warm feeling it gave him, unlike some cold stone he sometimes felt when he was in their tower, exactly when he was left out by his friends.

"Great! See Professor, enough sunlight is better than none!" Clarissa thought for a moment. "I think I should let Professor Snape realize that… no wonder he's pale like sick!"

Dumbledore chuckled again, "Now I've seen you settled, I will bid you good night."

The old man turned while humming. He walked to the portrait hole and disappeared from sight once the painting swung closed. Clarissa waved his wand and suddenly dark midnight curtain appeared from nowhere covered the large windows. Neville who stood in front of it jumped from shock.

"Have me a warn before, would you?" said Neville in annoyance.

Clarissa giggled, "Come on…. Let's see upstairs."

She took her way to her room with the boys followed her behind. She opened the right door first, and noticed three beds with deep red covers on them, "Yours!" she said. Then she proceeded to open the left one and grinned suddenly, "Wonderful!"

Dean went inside to his room with Neville and Harry in tow and found his trunk, their trunk, had already there, under the beds. Harry noticed that this room also had a big window in one side, a door to the bathroom and lots of candles like in the Great Hall to lighten them. They grinned at each other, complementing the thought that this wonderful quarter is for them to enjoy.

"I wish Hermione could be here, she could stay with Aiden." mumbled Harry a bit sad remembering Hermione was left alone in the tower.

"She's a prefect, you know it's not possible, Harry!" said Dean. "But I can tell, she would if she could."

"You're worried about her, don't you, Harry?" Neville sat beside Harry and pat the ebony haired boy's shoulder. "Don't worry. She can look out herself, she have more authorization to protect herself as a prefect, Harry. And I'm sure, now that McGonagall already know what happened in the dorm, she'll watch her closely."

"Yeah… it's just, I value her more now than before. She's my very first best friend, beside Ron of course," Dean muttered a dark scowl and Neville had to suppress his frown. "Okay, I'm worried about her. I admit that. I just hope I can always have her in my sight, that would relief me a bit."

"We will meet her tomorrow at breakfast and we'll make sure that she's alright everyday." Calmed Dean. Harry grinned sheepishly.

Clarissa peeked through the room from the door's gap but with both eyes closed. "Can I open my eyes? You're not changing now, are you?"

The boys laughed, "No… it's safe." Neville answered.

She opened her eyelids and revealed the pools of emerald green filled with excitement. "You're not sleepy yet, are you? Come on, let's head downstairs, let's have a talk. I can't find myself asleep right now."

The three nodded and headed back downstairs. They would have a long night chat only among them with jokes and funs. Harry even managed to call Dobby and got them snacks from the very-happily-obliged house elf.

By that time, they knew who on the paintings that guarded their entrance, and why they're not moving. According to Clarissa, the woman in the portrait was the elf who married her ancestor. And that painting was made by the ancestor himself, it's not moving because when it was made, magic hadn't transferred to the human yet, so it was only after that the painting was protected with charms by their lineage.

Dean had asked her why she demanded a room beside in the dungeon. She reasoned him animatedly that she refused to be a pale sick woman who loved to live in the dark cave, nope, she preferred to live with much sunlight as a noble woman should be, thank you very much. It's obvious that Snape didn't agree with her but couldn't do anything with her stubbornness. And all the Gryffindors laughed hard at that and remembered the expression Snape would've had only laughed them more. It was past midnight when they called a night, changed into pajamas, and crawled into a warm, soft, and comfortable bed to have a satisfied slumber.

xXx

The next morning, Harry was awaken by the sudden light that covered his face. He scrunched his face and faintly heard someone's groaning.

"C'mon you lazy asses! It's morning, we've got to hurry or we'll miss breakfast."

Harry opened his eyes and found a stern-faced Neville with hands on his hip glaring at him and Dean. Harry sat up and groggily asked, "What time is it?"

"7.15! Dean, don't you dare fall asleep again!" Neville shrieked.

"Aww, Nev! Just another fifteen minutes, please!" begged Dean.

"No! We'll have potions first," Harry and Dean moaned and half heartedly climbed down from bed. "And Snape will surely have our head if we late!"

"You're sounding much like Hermione!" grumbled Harry and Neville only sighed.

Fifteen minutes later, the three met with Clarissa in their common room. She flashed them a bright smile and together, the walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. They parted as the boys strolled to the Gryffindor Table while the girl made her way to sit on Slytherin's. She approached Draco and sat beside him. She smiled him good morning and piled the food on her plate.

Across the room, three outcasts Gryffindors once again sat on the end of the table, trying to ignore the dark mutters from their former dorm-mates, especially from Weasleys and Finnigan. Hermione walked in and took a seat beside Harry. She hugged him at once and asked whether he's okay.

"I'm fine, 'Mione! We're all fine," chuckled Harry. "You have to stop by at our quarter, 'Mione, it's beautiful. Too bad you're not there!"

"Oh, Harry, I wished I could stay with you, but I couldn't. You know that, right?"

Harry nodded before Hermione squashed him again with her bear hug. Dean laughed.

"Whoa, Hermione… if I hadn't known you better, I would say that you two are offering public display of lovey-dovey, do you know that?" Dean laughed again,

Harry and Hermione turned beet red. They started to fill their plate along with the teasing from Dean and snickers from Neville. Their blushed deepened only until Hermione started to mother Harry, to his annoyance, about his breakfast.

Back to the Slytherin table, two pair of eyes watched the quartet mostly to Hermione and Harry. One pair of emerald and one pair of gray. The preys didn't seem to notice though, about the look full of questions and wonders which sent to them. The owners of the eyes looked at each other before returned to their plate with a small frown on their face.

Their breakfast were distracted with bunch of owls that swarms through the Great Hall with letters, papers, or small packages with them. A letter dropped in front of Clarissa. She picked it and read its envelope. She frowned as she never recalled a name with _Seforza_ before. She didn't have time to open it as another five letters dropped for her, again, with names she didn't know. She sighed and looked at Draco.

"Love letter?" Draco raised his pale eyebrow.

Clarissa shrugged, "Dunno! I haven't read it yet, how should I know?"

Draco picked all six of them and read the names, and he knew. He _knew_ all the names, along with their houses. All were came from the pureblood family's heir. Two from his own house, Slytherin, one from Ravenclaw, one from Hufflepuff, and another two from Gryffindor. He recognized them all from sixth and seventh years. He gave them back to Clarissa and had to hold back a snort.

"I see you've become a heart throb, dear!" Draco said aloud, with his hand hung loosely on her shoulder. Most boys stared at them with curious eyes.

"Aren't I always?" she snorted, tucking her hair behind her ear. Then she resumed her eating.

"Don't you want to read it?" Draco asked further. "Need me to help?"

"Later, darling, in my room!"

That sure was an ambiguous answer. While Draco only smirked, Clarissa was oblivious to the effect she gave to other boys in Great Hall, as they eyed Draco dangerously.

Blaise chuckled at the open gestures between them and the obvious threats sent to their direction. Never did the Malfoy heir notice the dangerous glares flied to the beauty beside him, the 'greetings' came from two Slytherin girls, Pansy Parkinson, who sat right beside Draco, and Millicent Bullstrode who sat beside Crabbe.

The last letter dropped, this time on her lap. She picked it and suddenly a grin of joy formed on her face. "This is what I've been waiting for!"

"Who's it from, Claire?" asked Goyle.

"France, mom and dad!" answered Clarissa as she tore the envelope and read it calmly.

xXx

The first class that day was Potions. Different enthusiasms were shown from the face of fifth years. Eagerness from Slytherin, collected and studious manner from Ravenclaw, calmness if not lack of interest from Hufflepuff, and completely unenthusiastic from Gryffindors, well, except Hermione. Fortunately, Snape only gave them quizzes to solve. It's not fortunate, at least for Harry and Dean, for they got 35 questions to be answered by the end of the class.

Next they have Defense Against The Dark Arts. Harry and co. were eager to see their new teacher. They waited and waited, and only after about half an hour late, the Professor showed up. By that time, Hermione nearly exploded because the taunts from Ron and any other Gryffindors and few from Slytherins towards the three outcast. the weird thing was, Draco Malfoy wasn't one of them. The taunts ended when Clarissa with an annoyed look swept her cold gaze to the entire room, and they all quieted at once. Hermione smiled her a gratitude which only got a nod as a reply.

"Well, well… what's the commotion here?" the unfamiliar voice drawled from the door. There stood with a book on his hand was Professor Timae Rudhee, their new DADA teacher. All heads turned to him in surprise.

What surprised them more was Professor Rudhee didn't wear his robe like the other teachers, instead he had casual white T-Shirt and black leather pants. He strolled in to the front of the class, everyone was changing their looks as if they were struck by lightning. Harry, Hermione, and Dean, who were coming from muggles environment, exchanging their looks as an idea popped out their mind, _muggle's fashion!_

"Well, sorry I'm late… what's the last lesson you've got last year?" he said to the point.

Parvati Patil raised her hand. After the affirming nod from Professor Rudhee, she asked nervously, "Sir, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"You don't know me already? I thought you were there in the Great Hall when Albus introduced me right after miss Aiden did her performances, it's spectacular by the way." Professor Rudhee raised his eyebrow in question. He sighed when he only got guilty looks as responses, indicating none paying attention. "Okay, I guess it's no use if we started the lesson today, besides it's been only a little to half an hour until the bell rang," he said calmly and neglected the book on the table. At his last words, Hermione glared at him accusingly. "My name is Timae Rudhee, I'm your DADA professor for this year. I came from…. Well the last place I was before here, which actually an hour ago, is Three Broomstick. It has a good fire whiskey!"

Hermione covered her face in his hand, felt helpless, while most the students had smiles on their face. One student raised his hand, Blaise. "Why don't you wear your robe, Professor?" he asked.

"Aren't I look charming in this?" Professor Rudhee retorted back in glee. "Or not charming enough for you, Mr. Zabini?"

Blaise laughed out loud. Professor Rudhee smiled and added, "Besides, in my opinion wizards robes is something that's efficient enough to move while dueling or worse in battle. I, myself, would prefer usual pants or jeans. More comfortable for me. Another reason is, I like muggle fashion!"

"Are you muggleborn, Professor?" Dean asked.

"Why, no…. I'm pureblood… as pure as you, Mr. Malfoy!" he added the last comparatively when he saw Draco scowling. And everybody laughed at that.

xXx

The last class that day was History of Magic, after Divination. Nothing major occurred during Divination, only the mocking started again as Hermione left them for her Arithmancy. Clarissa took this class too, instead of Arithmancy like Draco.

The first twenty minutes, Clarissa was having a match with Hermione and Neville about scribbling notes. Who's the more gained notes was the one who won. But it didn't last long, she finally got herself bored. She gave up with a sigh and Hermione who sat beside her smirked slightly. Neville who sat at the other side of Hermione only shook his head and focused once again to Professor Binns.

Clarissa scattered her look in many directions. She saw Crabbe and Goyle at the back of the room munching chocolate cookies quietly, at the time the girl wondered whether the two Slytherin would ever stop eating because every time she looked at their way, they always had something in their mouths.

She stared right in front of her seat where Harry and Dean seated. Dean was drawing while Harry was dazing off. With an evil smirk, she poked Harry's head slightly, destroying anything that Harry was thinking that time. With a slight yelp, the said boy turned around and glared at the girl in annoyance. But she only flashed him her innocent smile, and she was off the hook. She repeated the act again and again until Harry was lost his patience. Harry crumpled a parchment and threw it accurately to the Clarissa's direction and it smacked her forehead with a low thud. Clarissa pouted but stopped disturbing the boy in front of her. She caught the look from Dean and Hermione, and she only answered them with another smile.

Her eyes were roaming around the class to find another victim. Two seats before Crabbe and Goyle, seated the sleeping Blaise and pretended-not-to-sleep-but-nearly-fell-off-because-sleeping Draco. He finally gave up and sleep in the same manner like Blaise. Her evil smirk graced her face once again.

She opened the crumpled parchment, tore it into pieces, and with whispering voice she spelled the incantation with the flick of her wand. The pieces of parchment turned into animal shapes of origami, and some were the shapes of tiny little balls. Soon she had a spider troop, a chick, a worm, and small balls facing her. Another waved of her wand, all the mini creatures were moving. She pointed her wand to Draco and the parchment-made spiders silently walked to the direction silently, followed with the gliding worm, walking chick, and bouncing ball.

The spiders walked their ways to Draco's knees, hanging there, and moving around like playing. The worm crawled to Draco's head and doing some dances, until it seeped through Draco's blond flocks as if hiding when the chick ran to catch it. Once the chick disappeared, the worm did the dances again as if mocking the chick. It repeated again and again, until Draco raised his hand to scratched his itchy head but fell asleep again once he satisfied.

Clarissa had to hold her giggle, and it seemed that Harry, Dean and few the students did the same. Clarissa nearly broke her head off, when Draco made whimpering sounds as the worm on his head dancing a bit brutally and the chick pecking his head a bit hardly.

Clarissa took a look at Hermione who had her jaw dropped to the floor. She seemed torn between to laugh or to scowl her disapproval. The first said won it seemed, as Hermione stifled her laugh.

Draco who was annoyed with the 'war' between the worm and the chick, slapped his head with his palm, only to get the two mini creatures crumpled back into parchment. He looked confusedly at the parchment, as his mind couldn't register as to why there were parchment pieces on his head, because of his beauty sleep. What opened his eyes widely was the feeling of something crawling, hanging, and bouncing softly from his robe and his shoes. He looked down and screamed in an instant. He stood and busily waved off the spider's troop from his robe and kicked off the bouncing balls from his shoes.

At the display, Clarissa laughed heartily, which followed by Harry, Dean, and Neville. Hermione only giggled and took a pity toward him. The class soon erupted into laughter even Professor Binns chuckled at Draco. Draco shot a dark look at the mind master of the menace, Clarissa who cannot stop laughing.

Once the laughter subsided, Professor decide it was still properly, therefore he docked 10 points from Slytherin from distracting the class' concentration. Draco snorted. _Yeah, as if someone has been concentrating!_ He thought darkly.

xXx

**A/N : some phrase in this story had been adapted from Eragon. And thank you for reviewer, this chapter is for you. Hope you enjoy it. 'coz we surely enjoy writing it. Honestly, we laughed a lot!**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We don't own HP, it belongs to JKR. We own only the OCs and the plot.

Yesterday was fun. Right after dinner, Clarissa showed her room, or rather the quarter, to Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. They chatted in the common room for about an hour when the portrait opened and revealed the Gryffindors. That day, Harry was to show his new arranged room to Hermione, he even told her the password in hope the girl would come to his room every now and then.

Seeing the Slytherins in the common room really made Harry felt a bit awkward. He didn't like the fact that Draco and co. would likely to hang around more often because their close relation to Clarissa. While Harry felt comfortable with the Slytherin girl, he didn't feel so to her companions. He didn't mind being nice and friendly with Clarissa, but to the others, well, he _did_ really mind.

That evening, however, was an exception. It was spent in a peaceful if not silent atmosphere between the two rivals. Draco didn't pay much attention to the Gryffindors and rather nice, according to his light insults compared to the usual ones, which Harry then realized that the blond was a man with a sharp tongue as he always commented almost on anything without a second thought. The remark of 'mudbloods' wasn't even heard all evening. His two goonies were silent, as Draco didn't order them to do anything to harm the said Gryffindors, again which was very unusual.

The act was nothing but a relief to the Gryffindors, mostly Neville for he always scared being near with anyone who have a Slytherin badge on their robes. Further, it forced the Gryffindors to treat them back equally nice.

Hermione hid her smile at the truce, she, being the wisest among four and definitely the smartest, had already had enough for all the childish bickering between the two houses which was only good for nothing. She silently pleased that she no longer had to steel her heart at those rather hurtful insults thrown by Draco.

The conversation at the common room that night was dominated by Clarissa, Blaise and Hermione. Draco often made cynical comment here and there and usually Harry was the one told him to shut up. Dean and Neville engaged in small talk themselves or only listened at the whole scene, while the other two said nothing but munching the snacks they brought earlier. All in all, it was rather a nice, happy, although weird, evening for them all.

xXx

The next morning, Neville who was just descended from the dorm to the common room heard a soft movement from the portrait. He looked up and smiled at the figure appreciatively.

"Hermione! Thank goodness!" exclaimed Neville. "You're here to wake them up, right?"

"They're still sleeping?" Hermione frowned.

Neville nodded, "They played Exploding Snap until late and now they're still sleepy. I gave up waking them!"

Hermione sighed. She had told Dean and Harry not to sleep late to prevent the overslept. The girl conjured a bucket, no… two buckets of water then she headed upstairs. In the middle of the stairs she met Clarissa. The Slytherin girl gave Hermione a confused expression at the buckets.

"These will help a lot," answered Hermione with an evil smile. She then continued her way to the boy's dorm.

Clarissa shrugged and waved at Neville downstairs while waiting for the last occupants arrival so they could go to the Great Hall together. Ten minutes later, Harry and Dean grumpily readied to face the day.

xXx

The breakfast was nothing but interesting if not for the owl post scene. It had something to do with Clarissa, letters, and jealousy. By yesterday's love letters sent to the said girl, it seemed to encourage the other boys, mostly pureblood, to confess their feelings to Clarissa. What did happen was Clarissa received more and more love letters and newly discovered jealous letters as one leaked somewhat puss when it was opened which fortunately avoided by Clarissa. The girl sighed and she carefully divided the letters into two stacks and the result was she got 15 love letters and 7 jealous letters. She conjured a small bag and put the love letters in it. She didn't take any notice to the jealous letters, enough from the first experience in opening and reading it.

Draco who sat beside her lifted his eyebrow in question manner. Clarissa shrugged and calmly ate her breakfast.

"You ignore them?" Draco asked, tilted his head to the letters direction. "That's rare!"

"Let them be… they're not worth it! To be read or tracked down for punishment. I don't want my day to be spoilt by them," she said indifferently. "Beside, I don't understand even a half of what they're saying. Useless!"

It's true. Clarissa had managed to read one. It was anonymous and most the writing were about filthy snide remarks and nasty words to her. Sure in the letter was written the cause why the sender sent the letter, but Clarissa stopped half way because it didn't make any sense to her.

"Can I read it?" asked Draco politely.

"Serve your self!" Clarissa took her second toast.

Quickly, Draco scanned the opened letter. He had a grim face while reading the words but a little smirk appeared on his face when he read his name in it as one of the cause. Why of course he already knew that being gorgeous and rich, many women and perhaps men throw themselves at his feet. He didn't hyperbole, most girls and few boys in his year and below really couldn't resist his charm. Really, so far only the bushy haired mudblood and the savior from Gryffindor he knew weren't affected at all even by his charm.

He took the stack and scanned the writing on the front envelopes. He recognized three styles of them being their friends in Slytherin, Pansy, Millicent, and Claudia Vilarrmine the sixth year. He knew Pansy sent this letter because of him and Claudia sent hers because Andrew Seforza, seventh year of Ravenclaw was currently her heart desire. But, Millicent…? _Well, apparently, Theo couldn't stop his ogling after Clarissa_, Draco mused as he watched a dreamy look which sometimes sent from Theo and a scowl from Millicent.

Draco swapped his gaze to the room he currently in. He met varies steal glances from hatred, jealous, up to adoration to Clarissa. As now, he locked his stare with one of Ravenclaw girl, fourth year, who shied under his gaze but then sent nasty glare at Clarissa. He shook his head. There were times in his past to do this flirty things using his looks with those girls, but not now. Nowadays he only reserved his attention and devotion to one beautiful girl who currently sat beside him. No other anymore, but her as his family would always approved.

At the far end of the room, four Gryffindors watched with amusement among whispers and soft chatters, although the chatters weren't define any 'soft' at all. They held the giggles for the absurd stupidity shown by their schoolmates. Hell, even the naïve Harry Potter could easily realize there was something more between Aiden and Malfoy's heir, thought Hermione.

Yes, she admitted and didn't have a close eye to the attractive blonde, she just found it was waste of her time as her heart belonged to someone else. Dean, Harry, and Neville thought the same, that it was impossible to get between the two beauties. A simple truce and friendship were more than enough for them.

"Look at Pansy!" whispered Dean. "If looks could kill, Clarissa would be dead by now, elf descendants or not."

Neville and Harry giggled softly while Hermione only smiled. "Bet she's mad, because her dreams of becoming Malfoy's soon wife to be was practically ruined. Hell, Malfoy worship every ground Clarissa stepped on, how could the pug-face stand a chance?" continued Dean with glee.

"You're mean Dean!" scolded Harry gently, not really meaning of it. "But really, why haven't all just leave them alone? I mean, they're not blind to the affections between those two right?"

"They're attractive, Harry!" reasoned Hermione. "Girls would fall for Malfoy and none too appreciate for a disturbing beauty that captured the prince's heart. While the boys, well…. Boys being boys always compete to get the beauty for themselves to keep. They're simply not on their right state of mind!"

"Hey!" Dean, Harry, and Neville protested in unison. "I didn't do the stupid things the other do!" exclaimed Harry. Dean and Neville muttered their agreement, not really happy that all boys were judged as the same.

"Never said you're not an exception, Harry," Hermione grinned.

Harry and co. grumbled. The Great Hall attentions still focused at the two Slytherins. Harry noticed in the snake table there was a silent tense atmosphere right then. Once again, he wondered how close exactly Clarissa's relation with Malfoy.

"…Harry…Harry Potter!" Hermione waved her hand at Harry then smiled smugly. "Caught in the act! You're not an exception after all!"

"What…?" Harry pondered.

"You drooled for her, mate, you just did!" Dean snickered.

"No, I didn't!" denied Harry while blushing. "Whatever! Hermione… how's in the tower? They didn't do something funny to you, did they?"

Hermione released a desperate sigh. Harry caught a pained look in her eyes, but it disappeared quickly. She smiled sadly, "It's nothing that I cannot handle, Harry. I'm fine, really… it's just, suddenly the tower isn't like home anymore to me. They don't trust me like before and… I don't know, I really miss you guys. Even Ron…"

Harry patted her back with troubled expression, "I'm so sorry Hermione…"Harry whispered in guilty. "I mean… if only not for me… you…"

But Hermione beat him, "Not your fault! Oh, please Harry… I choose not to be a brainless idiot like them, I choose to stick with you because I know you're right! So don't you dare apologize to me! Now, eat your toast!"

In his heart, Harry felt grateful to have a friend like her. His affection towards her was greatly increased to the stage he didn't want to lose her, and that was his promise. In this war, he would fight but not for his parents, not for the peace itself, and definitely not for the wizarding world, but for Hermione, for his dear friend's life, and for the sake of her smile. Harry smiled, now he had another reason to fight.

"Besides, Harry… not everyone in the tower sees you like them, some even supported you and agree with me. But they are too small in number and too afraid to speak their mind," added Hermione. "You still have someone who believes in you, Harry. Like me, Neville, and Dean. And I think that beauty Slytherin does too. Just trust us, like we trust you, Harry. Okay?"

And the breakfast was ended in a happy cheery mood of Harry, as he encountered a warm smile from the one he consider true friends at the time.

xXx

At Charms, Harry was frustrated. He's been trying for about half an hour to change a glass of water into ice. On his right side, Hermione was trying to change a bucket of water into ice. Harry sighed, even the brilliant Hermione succeeded to change a glass of water after her fourth attempt, and it seemed everyone in the class must try really hard to make the spell right. Except for Clarissa, she succeeded on her first attempt. She had even managed to shatter the glass because of its coolness. Harry wondered whether her elven blood helped her to do so.

Today's charm wasn't an easy one. When Harry first saw how easy Professor Flitwick froze the water, he thought it would be an easy task for class too, well, at least for Hermione. But now he realized how wrong his thought.

To change the water into ice, it needed a full concentration. Because, what they did with the spell was only to slowly decreasing the water's temperature until it's frozen. More water only meant more concentration and determination.

Harry groaned in low voice. He became very impatient. That time, only four people succeeded so far, that were being Clarissa, that's understatement, Hermione, Draco, and surprisingly Blaise. The last boy usually appeared to be a lazy bastard that even Draco, Harry was really sure he saw it, looked a bit shock. And Blaise, well, being a Slytherin he was, only smirked in triumph at that.

Once again, for the-lost-lost-in-count-after-five attempt, Harry readied his wand. He focused his mind and in determined voice he spoke, "_Friserra Thermos_." Then he failed. He growled at that. He readied again, but his concentration was shattered as he felt someone poked him from behind. He turned around and faced a grumpy Dean and a desperate Neville.

"How's your progress?" asked Dean. "Freeze anything yet?"

"Not yet. I only managed to make the water cool. You?"

"We suffer the same fate, mate! Right Neville?"

"Aah…" Neville groaned. "Hermione… help me!"

Being called, Hermione turned around. A weak smile formed on her face. "Later, Nev! I managed to do it even after my fourth effort. I'm still holding to my second task now…" she frowned deeply. "It's difficult, how to keep the concentration purely focused on one thing which only be felt by skin that is. I mean, I wouldn't know if my spell had work unless I touch it and feel the temperature myself. The water will start to harden if it was cold enough to freeze, other than that…" she shook her head. "How did she do it so easily?"

"Who?" asked Neville, confused.

"Aiden… I mean" said Hermione.

"Oh, well," Neville seemed a bit unsure. "She's a half-elf, remember? She had her inner power influenced by nature. I guess that's how…"

Harry heard Dean muttered something about unfairness under his breath and the fore mention boy slightly agree at that. Harry stood back facing his task, his glass of water. He built his concentration. "_Friserra Thermos_." He spelled in deep voice. Come on, come on! He thought in desperation and determination. _Oh, please! Let me do this right! Hell, if Malfoy can do it, I sure will can_!

Harry guessed that God finally heard his pray, because at that exact time his glass started to extract soft and small cracking noise and slowly his water got harden then shimmered the glint only ice could do. Harry stared in awe and he praised himself for that. He tried for another glass and he did it easier that time, as if the water and temperature worked it for him. He cried in joy and unconsciously did a small gesture of happy dance which caused Hermione to giggle and both Dean and Neville rolled their eyes. Little did he know three pairs of eyes were watching at him. One with envious look, one with a happy smile, and one with amusement glint in its owner eyes.

Ronald Weasley was watching Harry since his first succeed attempt with jealousy. _That ungrateful bastard!_ _How could he?_ Ron thought. Earlier years when they were still friends, Harry was Ron's companion all the way. Their grades were almost in the same height, their knowledge barely the same, but now Harry surpassed him. _Must be the dark power_, the red-head boy mused.

Ron tore his eyes away from the lithe boy that once his friend. He looked in direction of his heart desire, before he gave a calculating glance at Draco, a pureblood witch of royal blood Aiden, but what he saw made him hate the famous Harry Potter more, as the girl stare at the boy with a warm smile gracing her feature. He had heard from a little murmur in the tower, oh, he's not blind that a few bunch of idiots at his dorms secretly support the black haired boy like Hermione, Dean and Neville, the last two were out for good-riddance, as for Hermione and the others, he couldn't say much about the prefect girl, no harm could be done to her, and the others were too afraid for cheering their hero openly, that Harry, Dean, and Neville were now living with the beautiful half-elf Aiden. And it angered him to no end with hatred and envy.

Suddenly an idea popped in his mind. He took out his second task without finishing his first. He whispered the spell and no, he didn't…couldn't freeze the water in the bucket. But he had already realized that, he simply cooled it over and over until near the end class, made the water chill enough to seep through the bones.

The bell was his clue, he watched with disdain, Harry Potter was still trying to gathered his things. He waited until Professor Flitwick had gone then he used the very first charm he ever learnt. He levitated the chilly water and nastily spilled it upon Potter's head. The said boy stood by the door with shock. Dean who stood beside him turned around abruptly and easily found him, Ron, in guilt, even though the red-haired boy didn't seem guilty at all. And the boy sent Ron a deathly glare. Hermione and Neville came back from the other side of the door and widened their eyes at Harry. She too easily spotted Ron being the criminal, as he calmly put in his things and passed them with a nasty smirk on his face. The last thing Ron caught before he walked away was the hurt expression from the out cold Harry and caught up with the same smirking Seamus Finnigan who have watched the attempt earlier. Together, both Gryffindors left for a fiesta lunch at Great Hall.

xXx

The prank that Ron pulled on him made him had to change first before he went to the next class. He had reassured his friends that he would be okay to go change by himself and that he would see them afterwards at Care of Magical Creature. He took a slow step upstairs when he reached his now empty quarter to his bedroom. His body did chill because of the water and he was shaking slightly.

He freed his body from the wet cloths then he took a shower, a warm and comforting shower. As water strolled down his face, he closed his eyes and let his tears mixed with it. Harry was not okay, not at all. He was upset, he was mad, and more, he was lonely. He did know that Ron couldn't bear his existence that time, he already know that he had lost his very first best-friend, and he should have anticipated the feeling, but it was still hurts. So he cried silently in hope to subside a little pain. Then something occurred in his mind.

He walked over to the sink slowly and opened the small drawer under it. He took out a small box and from in it he saw a hard glint of steel. He went back to the shower and sat with his back against the cold tile of wall. He placed the sharp side of the small blade on his thigh and slowly scratched it on his pale skin. He winced at the sting feeling and watched the blood dripped freely from the small cut. He sighed in relief, the pain was so distracting, that's why Harry loved to do it. It distracted him from the real wound in his heart, at least for a while. It was intoxicating and dangerously addicting, but Harry couldn't help himself to stop it. For him it was another route of escapee from his hurting heart and mind. Harry made another small cut beside his fresh one and the blood flowed freely from it. When the blood subsided, Harry pressed his wounds with his wet cloth in hope to stop the blood and while he doing so, his eyes roamed to his soft nearly faded traces of small cuts he had on his thigh and hand.

The very first time he did the cut was an accidental one as his left fore arm bumped into a rather sharp edge of the kitchen sink. It was the same day he got his rejection from the Weasleys at Grimmauld place. The second one was when the twins returned his galleons just three days after the first time. Before he went to his godfather place, he was already accustomed of pains thanks to his abusive uncle and cousin for they were upset that Harry didn't die at the night when Voldemort reigned back, oh they knew about that somehow, instead he was back again to disgrace their house. Harry was not a very addictive cutter, he only cut when the pain was really hard to bear. Up until now, he did only seven times and at a time, it was his eighth.

Sure, he couldn't let the other knew, he couldn't let Hermione knew. It was bad enough when she first found out what Harry did. She noticed a fresh wound on his wrist, right after Harry did for the third time, at his involuntarily wince when she grabbed his arms. By the time the realization dawned upon her, she scolded him to no end with tears on her eyes, and she was ready to drag him to St. Mungo for rehab. Harry had promised her and had to beg her with his pleading eyes not to tell Sirius and Remus about it for times and days until Hermione relented him. Instead she always trailed behind him and never let her guard down around him. She kept glancing to his arm from time to time and released a sigh after he saw no other added wounds on them. Little did she know that Harry cut his thigh instead since then.

Harry made his way out of the bathroom. He took the closest school robe he had and half running went out from his quarter and headed to the school ground.

xXx

"Claire! Sat still, please!" snapped the Malfoy's heir quietly. He's had watched the raven beauty beside him acting like a worm, impatience worm at that, for about ten minutes, and it was getting him irked. The said girl rolled her eyes in frustration and slumped her shoulders.

"Sorry Draco, but….there's something…something really wrong, I just don't know what. And it's getting me restless," she frowned. Then she added in a soft murmur with her index finger patted her heart lightly. "It hurts, over here. I've no idea as to why, but….it's really hurt!"

Draco eyed her in concern. "Are you sick?" he asked softly.

Clarissa briefly shook her head and focused her attention once again to what Hagrid say. Currently, they were at Care of Magical Creature class, studying about Bowtruckles. The class was then separated in groups of three. They were to observe the wood creatures, as Bowtruckles usually lived on the trees of wands as their guardians.

Both Clarissa and Draco went to their object of observation in silent. Clarissa seemed to pay her attention somewhere while Draco gave a sharp snarl to anyone who came closer to them, anyone with ill intention towards Clarissa of course, boys being flirty to her or girls simply wanted to hex her silently. As a result, they were only a group of two. Draco looked around. He saw Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle in one group, then Granger, Thomas and Longbottom in another, oddly with a worry expression on their faces. He frowned.

"Well, that's odd," his low statement brought Clarissa's mind flied back to earth from wherever it'd been. "Potter's nowhere in sight."

"But, but…" Clarissa gaped. "Class already started for 15 minutes. Where could he been?" worry overcame her feature. _Could this hard feeling came from him?_ She inquired.

Draco shrugged. He really had no idea, he caught another distracted look from Granger which was very unusual. The said girl kept looking behind her back from time to time. She was being silent at the class, even when Hagrid asked about the Bowtruckles. He was the one who answered them. His thought back when he saw Granger once again looked behind her back and seemed relief. He followed her gaze and there he saw the savior walked silently to their direction. _About bloody time!_ He thought. He heard Clarissa breathed a sigh.

Harry bowed his head down, very aware to every eyes on him. He made his way to Hagrid and mumbled an apology. Hagrid smiled softly at him, "'S okay Harry. 'Mione told me yeh'll be late. Go paired with Malfoy and Aiden. Sorry Harry, last group reserved." Harry nodded and walked to their direction. He looked up and greeted them with apologetic smile.

When Harry showed his small smile, for the truth, Draco was a bit taken a back. In his eyes, the smaller boy looked so calm and a forced maturity shown in his emerald eyes. Clarissa, on the other hand, saved him a sincere smile. She faced the pixie-like creature and Harry followed her gaze. Draco roamed his eyes on the boy, ignoring the blatant curious sent to him from the corner of Clarissa's eyes. _Something about him is not right_, Draco frowned slightly. _But what?_ And Harry was the one who to be oblivious at the open curiosity from his once arch-enemy.

"So, what are we going to do?" Harry asked softly.

Draco noted a quiver seemed on the surface of his voice. The blonde boy raised one of his eyebrows and stared at him, this time though Harry felt the attention and without his consent, his face blushed rapidly, although he refused to look into the depth of grey pools. At the sight, Draco smirked a bit and in turn, the blonde boy was oblivious at Clarissa's now opened questioning stare.

"What to do now?" asked Harry again. "What did I miss?"

"Just the explanations about Bowtruckles," explained Clarissa, her eyes still at Draco. "You can borrow my note later, Ha…Potter. By the way, can I call you Harry?" she added with slight smile at Harry.

Harry nodded. He looked up for once and caught Draco's eyes. Harry gasped lowly and threw his gaze away, he looked at Clarissa instead. Again, Draco raised his eyebrow at the act.

"And…?" Harry asked.

"We have to sketch, Potter. We have to draw their parts of body and note the names. It will be submitted at the end of lesson, so we have to do it quickly." Draco said calmly.

"Yeah, and it won't help at all if your gaze is wandering around, Draco," Clarissa pointed at him in mocking gesture. Draco frowned at this, and for the first time tore his attention away from the raven haired boy.

"But, I can't draw…" said Harry ignoring the other two.

"I didn't say it would you to draw these, Potter, knowing that you're incompetent enough to come on time." criticized Draco. Harry ducked his head with flushed on his face, for he felt ashamed of himself and hated Draco to point it out clearly. "I'll do the drawing, you deal with the book, Potter. Then tell me its body parts name."

"And Aiden…?" Harry asked in low voice.

"Please, Harry, it's Clarissa. I'll… well, I guess I'll just play with it, you know, distract it. It might feel bored, for I do too…" Clarissa shrugged, unashamedly threw the job to the boys.

Harry nodded and opened his bag. He put out his book and started to read about Bowtruckles. Draco took out a parchment and started to ready drawing the creature. Clarissa had a handful of little bugs and threw it one by one to the creature. For a start, it seemed fun, but the joy didn't last long.

Soon both Harry and Clarissa felt really bored. Clarissa sighed and without saying a word, she wandered around their classmates. Harry closed his book. _It's no use_, he thought. _Malfoy seemed to know whatever it is without me helping him_. Unconsciously, Harry followed Clarissa with his eyes. He saw Clarissa talked with Hagrid and the half-giant Professor seemed a bit happy with that, despite a few scornful faces thrown at them mostly from Slytherin bunch. Then he saw Clarissa wandered around aimlessly, until the said girl chatted animatedly with Blaise or simply playing with their Bowtruckle, received playful glare and shove from the dark skin wizard. Harry too saw few were trying to catch her attention or simply flirted with her. The last Harry saw was Clarrissa sat beside his three Gryffindor's friends and talked calmly.

"She's a complex!" Draco's voice startled him. "Hard to stay still, a very drastic mood swinging, she can be harsh in words but gentle in the next minute. She can be annoying and then very helpful in a matter of second. She can be bouncing happily from here and there in this class, but trust me when I say she can be very calm with an arrogant manner right at dinner"

Once again the raven boy and the blond exchange their glance. This time, Draco was the one who broke their link, continued his focus in drawing. While the other boy observed him closely with wonder, _just how close is Malfoy with Clarissa?_

"Say, Malfoy…how did you know her?" Harry couldn't hold the urge to ask. "Those time in the train, wasn't the first right?"

"Why do you ask?" Draco retorted back without looking up.

"Just…just want to know," Harry said in small voice. "It's okay if you don't want to answer." He added with an uncaring shrug and looked far away.

Draco scrutinized the boy for a while then back at his parchment. "We met after my thirteenth birthday, in the summer after second year. I personally met her at my family's cottage in France. It wasn't a good first impression by the way. We had a little…problem at the time. We exchanged a few nasty words then my father parted us and smoothed our way. We've become pen pal since then, and a very good friends at that."

Harry tilted his head. "Problem…?"

"That's personal, Potter!" Draco snapped. Harry's eyes widened and with a tone just above the whisper he mouthed 'sorry'. Draco sighed, _it's no use. He's too… Gryffindor for my liking. Anyway, calm down Draco, you have to be civil with him, remember what your father said! My parents won't be pleased if I upset him this time._

"Anyway, Potter, read at page 179 and tell me what is this creature's saliva's name!" ordered Draco and he turned around in his sit, his back facing Harry.

Harry knew the tone when he heard one. Unconsciously, with a trembling hand he quickly opened his book, scanned the page and told Draco what he wanted to know. After that then he realized his body's state. He scolded himself and tried to suppress the insecure feeling which had started to build in him. When he calmed enough, he tried to look at their group's work, but, unfortunately, Draco's broad shoulder hindered his way. After hesitating for a few moments, his curiosity was getting at him, he crawled silently at Draco's back, and without touching it and still at four, Harry peeked from Draco's shoulder and gasped softly at the sketch.

"Your drawing is good, you can be Dean's match…" Harry praised in whisper.

At the soft warm blow of breath on his neck, Draco's heart beated faster involuntarily. Slowly, as if he didn't want to scare the other boy, Draco turned his head. His eyes greeted Harry's face from a side, allowing him to observe the boy more. He noticed how vibrant his green eyes with thick and long eyelashes, how high his cheek bones, how red and delicate his lips, and how small his chin. A perfect mirror of Clarissa in a softer feature and angle for a young man. And all that time of observation, Harry was as oblivious as a day. The small boy missed a nice curve on Draco's face and a soft glint in his grey eyes. And none was seen it, except for the pair of another green eyes that narrowed in mischief and calculating look.

xXx

"I'm bored," Harry said with a suffered sigh. In exchange, he got three pairs of glares and two wicked grins heading his way. The boy shrugged, he put down his quill and strolled to the nearest couch. With a slumped figure, he observed the scene before him. Three Slytherins and three Gryffindors.

Currently, all the seven of them were in the elf's quarter, that's what they decided to call his new quarter for the sake of Clarissa's blood, doing their homework _early_. Harry had become quite used to the sight his Gryffindor fellows blended with green and silver house's students, namely Draco Malfoy, Clarissa Aiden, Blaise Zabini, and sometimes Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. But the last two was very seldom to be seen in his range of sight. _Come to think about it_, he thought. _I hardly seen both of them with Malfoy nowadays, it just seem that their places were being taken over by Zabini and Clarissa….okay, I got it wrong, it was rather Draco's place was taken over by Clarissa, and instead of the two, Draco and Zabini were the ones in charge as bodyguards._ Harry pondered and he frowned, _wait a minute… since when Malfoy's become Draco? I didn't just call him with his given name, did I?_

"What's with the look, Harry?" a voice stopped Harry's train of thoughts. He looked up and face to face with a concerning Dean. "You look troubled."

"Nothing… I was just thinking, that's all!" Harry avoided Dean's eyes, trying to hide the blush that crept to his face. "You did your homework?"

Dean took a seat beside Harry and groaned, "It's boring!" and Harry laughed at that. "Why do we have to do this early? It won't be submitted until next week, after all!"

"Don't ask me! It seems like we have two Hermione in our quarter. Neville and Clarissa that is! Geez, I don't even know this side of Neville all along." Harry shook his head.

"Believe me that he's a fierce guy. You just haven't known him better all this time. I've managed to spend few times with him and …well….he's not a Gryffindor for nothing you know. He may not be very brilliant like Hermione, he also not known for his temper like Weasleys, not a gossiper like Finnigan and Brown, or simply popular because of his looks like you or Patil twins, but his diligence is what stand him out."

Harry caught something in Dean's eyes when the said boy talked about Neville. He couldn't describe what it was, but it seemed familiar to him, as if he ever saw the same glint before, where he couldn't remember. Harry choosed to watch the shy and quiet boy who was meddling with his homework along with Hermione, Clarissa, Draco, and Blaise. It didn't take long though as he noticed the movement from Blaise who scooted over his way and sat at another side of him.

"I don't understand them… what's the point we do the homework now, if we still can do it later," Blaise sighed. "I mean… please, that's what weekends and Sundays are for, right?"

Harry and Dean snickered, "You got my point!" agreed Dean. "Anyway, Zabini… I notice that the Ice Prince finally settled down. Is it just my imagination…or…"

"Who cares?" Blaise shrugged nonchalantly.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Please, are you blind or what? The Ice Prince and a beautiful Elf… tell who's not sane enough to not jealous?"

"Me? Or you… and you, Golden Boy, and those Gryffindor's bookworms over there," answered Blaise without thinking.

"Okay….maybe you're right," Dean frowned. "So it's true then? About what I ask before…"

"You didn't ask, Thomas. You simply restated a rumor."

"Rumor? Their closeness can be seen as lovers from my eyes… hell, even if I'm blind I still could tell the same."

"I talked about that with Malfoy this noon," said Harry in a small voice. "He told me how he met Clarissa."

"You have a civil conversation with Malfoy, Harry?" Dean stated in awe. "Whoa, that's new… and what's with the first name basis with the cutie?"

Harry playfully punched Dean on the forearm, "Silly! She asked me of course, otherwise I wouldn't dare to oppose the lady. Anyway, Malfoy said that he first knew her somewhere around his summer after second year, due to some problem."

Suddenly, Blaise laughed out loud. Harry tilted his head in confusion, he turned to Dean who had the confuse expression on his face.

"What's with the laugh, Blaise?" asked Clarissa with curiousity in her tone. Her reaction was a signal that their little cat was now had a full attention from other occupants as well.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione gently, seeing Harry was now turned beet red. And the said young man answered her with a small 'nothing' and he ducked his head down.

"He talked with Malfoy this noon, about his relationship with Aiden…" Dean said and stared at Draco who scowled slightly. "And suddenly Zabini cracked out. I, we don't know why though. But I guess it's something related to the 'problem' Harry said before."

This time, it was Clarissa who laughed and Draco scowled deepen. "Oh, he must be referring to the _incident_, right darling?" asked Clarissa mockingly at Draco. "And please, no formal name with me, Dean… Clarissa's fine."

"The incident?" frowned Neville, he seemed intrigue by it and wanted to know more.

"Yeah….the incident, you see, he wasn't nice to her like he is now when he first knew her. Wait, what was it Draco? Your assumption about her?" Blaise had to stifle his laugh very hard. "Lucius' illegitimate child?" he then cackled madly.

"Hell, no…" swore Clarissa with a devil smile. "His first thought was that I am his father's concubine. Hahahaha….."

"What? Your father had a Lolita complex or something?" mocked Blaise.

"Well, how could I not assuming something? He was attached for someone outside the family…" Draco said defensively.

"Hear…hear…" taunted Clarissa.

The four Gryffindors exchanged their glances and smiled amusingly, though a bit dazed. It was Hermione who stated, "As funny as it seems, I think we're a bit lost…"

"Yeah, sorry…so here's the story," Clarissa tried to calm down and retold the history, despite a disapprove look from a certain blond.

_#Flashback#_

The thirteen year old blond boy was pacing around his large room. Draco had an irate expression on his face, showing that he was truly enraged. He slumped on a black leather couch and now he had this sad and upset sign on his beautiful feature. He crossed his leg ungracefully and forgot all about mannerity for he was alone at a time. He knew and could hear his father lecture about his pose if the man knew about his behavior now, but the blond boy took no care at all.

The Malfoy family had been in Paris for about two weeks now. Draco had been ecstatic, despite his calm mask which surely always in place, for a first few days. He was always waiting for this family time in summer vacation, especially with his father. Lucius was a busy man and seldom at home for socializing with different important people. He was a loving father and gentle husband on his own way though, being discipline, strict, and very attached with graceful manner and traditions. He was a kind of man which hard to show his caring to the ones he love and rather possessive. Draco knew this all, he knew his father loves him so and hardly deny his will almost on anything. In returns, Draco respected him for all his worth and admired him as his ideal. As a young boy, he always copied his father's grace, his talk, stand, walk, ideas, or simply reacting. His facial feature now was a result for his years training for his father as a role model, and he knew exactly that his father was proud for him.

Now, he was upset for the same man. As the one who could think rationally, he realized that sometimes in his summer holiday, his father wasn't show up for days. Draco wasn't troubled back then, but he was now. It was supposed to be an outing gathering for three weeks in France, but after two weeks he still rarely saw his father, out of twelve days he only spent five days with the man he admired. Draco sighed, he was all alone in the Malfoy's cottage. Her mother was away since yesterday to attend an invitation from Lady Marlagne.

He walked to the fireplace and grabbed some floo. He shouted, "White Manor, Mersailles." Few moments later he arrived and stepped out from the fireplace and stood in a study he recognized as his father's. He patted away the dust that's on his clothes and walked casually out of the room. Draco went to the library that had a large window that's showing the beautiful garden in the backyard.

He loved to spend his time there when he stayed at this manor. The library had a lot of interesting books and the calm breeze of wind that flow through the large window brought the smell of flowers relaxed him greatly. Draco picked a book from the case and prepared to sit comfortably on his favorite couch until he heard an unknown soft voice from the said garden.

Draco curiously stepped nearer to the window. There he got a clear view of a young girl, a very beautiful one with a long silky black hair to her mid back. He was stunned at first by her beauty but then he spotted his father sat beside her with a soft and serious look on his face, talked quietly to her. Draco frowned, between curiousity and jealousy, the first came up higher than the other.

_Who is she?_ He thought. _Why father with her? What are they talking about?_

But the young Malfoy soon turned into a fierce angry when he saw the girl threw her arms on his father's neck, hugging him. What enraged him more was that Lucius replied her hug with a soft pat on the head and a gentle kiss on her forehead.

_So this is what father's doing! All the time I waited, me and mother waited for him to come home, to be with us, but instead he was here with her!_ Draco felt like lost. Lost his respect, lost his faith._ Who does she think she is! And why father choose her over us? This is my holiday! It's supposed to be me he's with all the bloody time. Instead… instead… oh Merlin!_

Draco strolled out angrily to the garden without the second thought. His face had become pale, his eyes showed mixed emotion from hurt, anger, and confusion. Forgot the manner, forgot the mask, all he did see was red and he felt like to explode.

The two persons didn't recognize his presence yet. Draco tried to calm his ragged breath, then he coughed, startled the both of them.

"Why, hello Father, fancy meeting you here," he sneered through his gritted teeth. "So, who's the girl? Care to introduce her to me? Or mother, perhaps?"

"Draco?" Lucius stood with confusion look. "I thought you were in Paris. What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, what am I doing here, anyway? My mistake Father, I apologize for disturbing your _affair_." Draco said in a mock politeness. He narrowed his eyes to the confused girl, missing the shocked look from his father. "But please do understand, _dear_ Father, I was only trying to occupy my mind and surely my time, because I've already wasted my time enough for waiting you home all this time, with a false hoping that perhaps you still remember that it's my _supposedly_ holiday with my _family_. When was the last time I see you again, father? At dinner time two days a go? Where were _you_ dear Father? Here with her? Surely nice, I hope. Who was she again, Father?"

Draco breathed his question but never took long enough time to let Lucius answer him. "Oh, my! How stupid I am, forgive your son, Father, for not recognizing his own secret sister. I guess I'm not learning enough. And I'm sorry for interrupting your secretly reminiscing time together as father and daughter. And I'm sorry again Father, for being so stupid!"

Without waiting anything, Draco turned his heel and hurriedly walked away. he wanted nothing but to be away from this manor, from his father, and suddenly he had an urge to find consolation from his mother. He prayed that his mother would be there when he stepped out from the floo.

Draco grabbed the floo dust harshly and shouted, "Blue Lake, Paris!"

_#End of flashback#_

xXx

Clarissa laughed heartily after she retold her first encounter with Draco and Blaise did too. Draco sighed, he hated to remember that day because he felt very stupid. The incident had been left unspoken for years among three of them, but now it was once again floated to the surface, worse now that the Gryffindors knew too. they were gather around near the fireplace, homeworks were forgotten because of the forceful Clarissa to make them hear her story.

"You should have seen his face back then. He looks exactly like uncle Luce only in smaller form. Gee Draco you sure is your father's carbon copy." Laughed Clarissa. "You learnt it very well! Either way, your sneer that time would have been very impressive, or should I say intimidating, if you don't have to look up due to your heights gap. You were small compared to uncle…."

"And if you've lost your baby fat. You were chubby enough when you were twelve, Dray, especially here," Blaise patted his own cheek. "Makes you really adorable!"

Draco scowled and glared hard at Blaise, instead of cowering, the latter boy laughed more. "You do it perfectly now. Nice glare!"

Draco sighed, he knew this torture would never come to an end. He caught the stifled laugh from the Gryffindors, except Harry, with the corner of his eyes. Oh how he wished to scold them, but he knew if he did that he would be very unfair, and Clarissa really hate unfairness. It would do no good if he upset her now.

"But you said nothing in your story about 'concubine'," said Dean as he recalled her story. Now, Draco really wanted to wring his neck. _Did the boy know the word 'stop'? I don't think so!_ He thought angrily.

"Well, that's his own confession, after the counter of course!" answered Clarissa. "I talked to him thoroughly!"

"He firecalled me right away after the encounter, throwing tantrums and fists, I would never forget the day," Blaise shook his head. "He was not an Ice Prince at all!"

"Yeah, me? His father's affair…oh wait, he did say the affair word though! What a jealousy! I could be his daughter!"

"What can I say… I saw my father with a beautiful girl, intimately!" Draco said in his defense.

Clarissa chuckled lightly, seeing a pout formed on Draco's lips. The girl circled her hand on Draco's shoulder. "But it's okay now, right darling? We're best of the best friend!" she pecked Draco's cheek, surely erased the pout immediately.

"You look like a lovesick couple, if I may correct you," Neville mumbled while rolling his eyes.

All was laughing with the comment, Blaise even punched Neville's back lightly. All except Harry, he had a slight troubled glint in his eyes, and Dean was the first who realized it.

"What's wrong Harry? You're awfully quiet." Dean told him in a concern tone.

"No, nothing…. It's just that I don't understand why you make fun of it." Harry answered softly.

"What about?" Clarissa was confused.

"Your first encounter," Harry blushed. "Sorry…" he silently apologized.

All was quiet hearing his answer. Draco was the one who broke the silence. "And you didn't find it funny, Potter? Care to tell us why?" Deep down inside, Draco could hear his own heart pounding heavily.

"It's only my thought, really… not a big issue."

"Oh, come on Harry, we would like to know…" pursued Clarissa.

Harry sighed and looked down. He did his very best to look plain. "I…I remembered how I sometimes really missed Siri and Remmy. Even their letters cannot ease the feeling. I thought it's just the same as Malfoy," he said timidly. "Most sons usually adore their fathers, as for me… Siri and Remmy are the closest persons that can do, and I think it goes all the way with Malfoy. His rage was his expression of loneliness and long, I mean he might feel a bit insecure and… jealous when he found out that his ideal figure set his eyes on other kid… perhaps," he added the last part nervously. "Because, if I was in his place and saw Siri took notice on another more than me…well, I guess I would just… react the same, you know…"

His speech went the others silent. Hermione held her breath and silently cursed herself. Dean smiled weakly and Neville felt something stirred in him. The shy boy knew exactly the feeling as he sometimes missed his parents too. For that he scolded himself, for being so inconsiderate. The Slytherins did nothing, their masks didn't betray them, but deep down they felt as if they were slapped.

There in front if them was an orphan boy, who knew nothing about his parents nor ever felt his parent's love on him. He held on only by the faith that his parents did love him as the other always told him, but he could say such things as possessiveness and jealousies for sharing care from the ones he felt as the substitutions.

Blaise and Clarissa had both a perfect homes, even though one of them not blood related at all, but they had perfect family from where they were raised. Could they feel the same like Draco? They guessed they might be, but they were secure enough by their parents love to spoiled them rotten to felt jealousy. But Draco and Harry, one had a perfect family, one did not, one had been spoiled, one did not, but both felt the same insecure feeling for the lack of presence their ideal figure. One for being busy, one for been deceased.

"I know the feeling Harry," Neville whispered to Harry's ear. That gained Harry's attention and the boy smiled sincerely. "I missed my parents too… a lot!"

Harry grinned and that time Hermione decided to lift the heavy tension by calling it a night. All was glad for the distraction. "I still have to do my prefect's duty, as you should do too, Malfoy!" she kindly reminded the other prefect in the room with a sweet but stern tone nonetheless. Draco sneered but stood up to prepare his leave. Blaise did the same as he gathered his belongings into his bag and carried it.

"I'll accompany you to the tower, 'Mione," said Harry.

"Thank you Harry. Night Dean, Neville, Clarissa, and you two!" she regarded the last two Slytherins with no effort to call their names. She walked gracefully to the portrait hole followed by Harry.

"The nerve!" Blaise whistled when both Gryffindors lost in their sight. "Let's go Draco…! I don't want to get caught by Mrs. Norris, or worse Filch!"

"Night Claire!" Draco pecked her cheek.

"Bon soir!" she replied and the two Slytherins made their way. She turned her gaze to the last occupants in the room. "So… care to tell me why Harry was late for Care of Magical Creature's class today? And don't bother to lie, I know something's not right was happened today…" she threatened.

xXx

Draco was lost in his thought. He recalled Harry's words in his head over and over again. His understanding was amazed him, Draco wondered just how much the ebony haired boy could read past through him. Only few people could do it, his parents, Snape, and Blaise were included.

"… _His rage was his expression of loneliness and long, I mean he might feel a bit insecure and… jealous when he found out that his ideal figure set his eyes on other kid… perhaps."_

It was true, that was what he felt back then. Draco always wanted for his father to see only him. To be proud only for him, to spend the days only with him, to teach many new things and knowledges to him alone. Draco wanted himself to his father's only Golden-Boy. And no one knew about that, that's his secret only shared with his father, and his mother perhaps.

_#flashback#_

Draco stepped out from the fireplace and roughly brushed off the dust from his robe. Angry tear fell and he wiped it harshly. Then he shouted with all his might, "MOTHER!"

Narcissa Malfoy came to his view few seconds later, she paced hurriedly into the room hearing his unusual tone of her son. She was seeping her tea in a lounge near Lucius' study that noon, feeling a bit relaxed after a long journey and tiring invitation from one of her colleague. She was nearly spilled her tea when she heard the shouting from a familiar voice of her sweetheart. A bit worry, she prepared herself to see for the worst.

_Could it be that Draco's hurt? His voice seemed to contain amount of pain,_ she thought though her face was still a look of indifferent. What a shock she had when she saw the pain was no physically, but it was shown from the pool of clear gray eyes. She saw his son gritted his teeth and impatiently holding back his tears. Her mask dropped right away as she scooped her boy in to her arms.

Draco gripped his mother's gown tightly, his knuckles were white, tears flowing, but he didn't let out a single sound. _I won't break down!_ He reminded himself. Once his cry subsided, he let go of her hug and faced her worry gaze. "I'm alright now, Mother," he whispered. "How's your day? Pleasant, I hope?"

"It is, definitely, my son. But I found myself worry with you, now. What could possibly be wrong, my Dragon?" she inquired. "What had upset you, dear?"

"Nothing I can tell you right away, Mother. I need to think it all over for now. I'll tell you when I am ready. Can I resign to my room now, Mother? I'm a bit tired."

"You sure need rest, son. You look very exhausted," Narcissa kissed his temple in attempt of comforting. Then she added in a very soft and gentle tone, "Rest well my Dragon, then come and see me if you have anything to share. I will always be there for you."

Draco kissed back her right cheek, _my sweet loving Mother, how could you Father!_

"Good afternoon, Mother."

Draco then retreated to his room, he locked it, then never come out even when dinner's time coming.

--

Lucius arrived at Blue Lake moments later, with a black haired beauty with him. Narcissa greeted her husband with a welcome kiss and a bit surprised when she saw the girl, but Narcissa greeted her warmly.

"Is Draco home, 'Cissa?" asked Lucius.

The worry came back to her grace though she tried not to overreact it. "Well, yes, I could say so, Lucius." She bit her bottom lip.

Lucius frowned at her wife. He signaled the girl with him to go first into the living room, and she walked her way as if she was a common in the cottage. "Where is he, 'Cissa? In his room?"

"Yes. But he locked it. I couldn't pass through," she pondered for a while as Lucius steered her to the nearest chair. "Lucius, is something wrong? Tell me, please. I'm worried with Draco's state when he's got home. I don't even know how he is now. It's been four hours since he locked himself."

Then Lucius talked about the incident which happened earlier in the noon. Narcissa sighed, "I know we shouldn't keep things away from him. It's his right, Lucius. Now see what happened! His first meeting shouldn't be like this."

"I know, my mistake, 'Cissa dear, but we can't help it now. It's all already happened," Lucius stated. "Let's have dinner first."

Lucius flicked his fingers and a house elf appeared before him. "Tell Draco to come down for dinner." He commanded. Then he and his wife walked to the dining room after the house elf vanished with a loud crack.

Right after Lucius, Narcissa, and Clarissa were settled, the same house elf made its appereance. It wringed its hand, it looked up with fear and nervousness. "Young Master, sir, said he would have his dinner in his room, sir," it spoke with tremble in its voice. "Twilly is said to bring his dinner, sir, right to Young Master room. Young Master is say sorry, sir."

Lucius exchanged his gaze with Narcissa. His expression was hardened, he soon dismissed the elf and all three started their dinner in a heavy air. When it was finished, Lucius made a move to speak with his son. Seeing his hard look, Narcissa held his arm, stopping him in his track.

"Not with the scary look, dear. He will be upset more than he has already," scolded Narcissa gently.

"Well, he is upset me with being disrespectful, 'Cissa. And I will tell him directly about what I feel right now," he said in calm stony voice.

"You don't understand, dear," Narcissa said, shaking her head. "If you talk to him like that, it will result his hated towards you, Lucius. And I know you love him too much to risk that, don't you, dear?"

A soft voice spoke out. "I will talk to him first, Uncle Luce, Aunt 'Cissa. I'll try to make him understand my position," Clarissa said.

After that, she walked to Draco's room. That left Narcissa and her effort to make her husband see things in Draco's way.

"Lucius, you know that Draco admires you, right? He always has faith in you, respect, and trust. But, they were all scarred right now, for he finally knew that you were seeing another kid. He always believed that he's your sole attention, imagine what he feels when he found out that he has been sharing you with another for all this time. He felt betrayed, Lucius. He loves you that much," she sealed her words with a kiss on Lucius' lips in hope he finally got what she meant. And he did.

"Let's wait Clarissa in front of his door," he said finally understood the situation.

Not long after the two arrived in front of a double wooden door, Clarissa came out with a satisfied smile graced her feature. "You may talk to him right now, Uncle Luce… he's a bit guilty, now I guess, after he knows who I am."

She snickered and stepped a side, made a way for her uncle. Narcissa reminded him softly, "Be gentle, Lucius." He nodded and walked in.

Behind those closed doors, Draco stood with his head down, a look of guilty shown on his chubby, adorable face. Lucius sighed and stepped closer to him. With his thumb and index finger, Lucius lifted Draco's face. Soon, two pairs of grays exchanged each other gaze.

"I'm sorry Father," he said in a low voice. "I shouldn't have said…"

"I know, son," Lucius deep voice cut Draco's words. "I know, and I apologize for not telling you things you ought to know." He inhaled deeply before speaking again, "And I'm very sorry if you feel neglected, Draco. That's not my intention, believe me."

"I know Father, now that I know who she is, I understand why you left house so much in the past. Forgive my misunderstood, Father, for accusing you the wrong things."

Lucius cupped his son's face, "It's partly my fault, so a truce?"

"Truce," then Draco couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He threw himself in his father's warm embrace. "I miss you, Father. So much!"

"I will try my best to spend my time with you more, son, for the lost ones we've not sharing together. I promised you this holiday, after all."

"Promise, Father?"

"Promise."

Then Lucius hugged Draco for a long time as the young heir emptied his tears on Lucius' sleeve.

_#end flashback#_

Draco pondered the memory and he sighed contentedly. An hour later, he retreated to his dorm and prepared to bed with a light feeling, unknown even to himself for realizing that finally someone understood his mind.

xXx

**A/N:**

**We're sorry for not updating in a long time. The first excuse is we're having our exams, then we're off to holidays which means we're separated for good two weeks long. But they were only excuses, actually …we were hit by an author block, so in short, we're a bit confused as to typed this chapter, and more over, the typist was being lazy! (sorry!-chibi-)**

**Well, enjoy this chapter, and we'll try our best, very very best, to update soon. Let us know what you think okay? And we apologize once again if you're a bit confused with the story as we the ones who typed it were a bit confused too. hehehehe….**

**Thanks for the reviewers, please still intact!**

**Oh yeah, by the way…after you read this chapter, can you guess the pairings? We guess you can. But let us know nonetheless, okay?**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : We don't own Harry Potter and are not making any profit from this fic.

Hermione Granger sat slowly on her bed. She stifled a yawn and sighed contentedly. It was still an early morning, the sunlight was still dim only enough to make her see silhouettes from things in her room. Her gaze traveled to the other beds in this room. She saw shadow of silhouettes of what should be her friends, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

She recalled things from before this year, when the said two girls were usually chatted freely in her presence, when the dorm room was more welcome and homely to her, but now, those things were only some things that stacked in her memory. No one really talked to her nowadays, seeing that she was a constant presence of the traitor and soon Dark Lord to be, Harry Potter. At that she scowled for their stupidity. But she couldn't help to feel lonely. Her dormitory was no longer home to her. Only few acknowledge her, the Creevey brothers and two or three of their friends from younger years, and some of the upper years like Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet.

She crawled out from her warm bed and headed to the bathroom. She took a warm shower while contemplating the recent events she had. She was often been confronted to leave Harry's side, something she wouldn't do. Lavender and Parvati were often sneered at her when she was struggling a hopeless defense in term of her friend. It was Colin and Alicia who constantly gave her soothing words in the dorm and encouraged her to keep on supporting Harry on their behalf because they couldn't did so openly. And she was blind to the fact that Ron, his siblings, and Seamus often made threatening words to those who oppose them saying Harry is innocent. It seemed that they excluding her since they knew she laid her loyalties openly since the first time, and that she was a prefect.

After a long warm shower, she got ready in her uniform and she stacked her books carefully in her bags, completely ignoring the glares from Parvati and Lavender who obviously were just woken. She didn't need nor want to greet them, all she wanted was out from the cold stone wall that surround her.

Hermione made her way to the elf quarter, to picked her 'sons' to breakfast. She realized she was a bit late today. Just when she nearly said the password, the portrait swung open and revealed Clarissa Aiden, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini in all their glory. Clarissa smiled to her.

"Hei, Hermione. You're a bit late today," Clarissa chirped. "Harry, Dean and Neville had already down there. Something about Charms essay that hadn't been completed."

Hermione scowled before she shook her head desperately. "They promised me to finish it before today," she said lamely. "How else could I make them understand the importance of doing homework _early_!"

Clarissa giggled and latched onto Hermione arm. "Come on Hermione, let's head to breakfast. You can scold them later," she winked. "And I can help you to _make_ them understand!"

Behind her, Blaise gave a voluntary shudder while Draco grimaced. "_It_ would be a whole lot awful things, Clarissa dear." Said Blaise.

Hermione smiled, and the four of them took off down to Great Hall. All the way, Clarissa and Hermione engaged in animated chatters, something Hermione unconsciously missed a lot, while Draco and Blaise often glared to the shocked and sneering look from the passer by.

Their entrance was an obvious amazed from the Great Hall occupants, but the two girls paid no heed. They walked separately after a brief goodbye to their respected table. Hermione sat down beside Harry, who scribbled something in furious speed while his mouth munching his breakfast, and gave him a disapproving look. Her expression was no better for she encounter the same activity from Dean and, surprisingly, Neville.

"I've told you to finish _it_ early!" she scolded.

"Morning, 'Mione!" Harry replied without looking at her.

She glared at him and filled her plate. She ate carefully and ten minutes later the said three boys sighed in relief before the rolled their parchments signaling they're done, then she proceed to scowled openly.

"Never again, Harry Potter! Never again I will catch you in sight doing homework in due day while having breakfast!" angered her. Then she pointed to the other boys, "And you too! Now, promise me!"

In reply, she got a stuttered 'yes, Hermione' from three voices. "Honestly, guys, what were you thinking! You're risking your grade! Please, you'll have your O.W.L this year, and I don't see any effort from you to study. You won't pass if you keep it this way!"

Harry and the others looked down in shame. They continued eating in a slow pace while Hermione kept her ranting. She stopped when someone tapped her shoulder, someone with bright flaming red hair.

"Hiya, Hermione, can I sit here?"

Hermione looked warily at Harry, she noticed her best friend was suddenly tensed. Dean and Neville were no better, their already gloom expression had hardened. Obviously the two boys didn't approve Ron's presence.

But Hermione couldn't say no. In her silent plea, she hoped that this time, Ron had finally saw his wrongs.

"Um… sure," she said even though she was a bit unsure herself.

Ron sat down and smiled charmingly at her. She had raised her hope but it was crashed when she saw the dark look from her crush when he stared at Harry. She sadly rewarded herself a cursing word.

"What do you want, Ron?" she asked flatly.

"Nothing, Hermione, I'm just wondering where have you been all this time. I missed you, Herm. I see that you made an acquaintance with… with that Slytherin girl," Ron babbled. "How did you do that?"

"Are you saying that you don't approve my selection of friends, Ron?" Hermione asked carefully, she eyeing his every gesture.

"No…of course not, Herm… that's your…uhm…choice," Ron stated unsurely. "I was just wondering, you see… how you get close to her, that is."

She narrowed her eyes, "She's more like nice to me because I'm Harry's _friend_! She's their dorm mates incase you forget!" Hermione said in accusation tone, which saying 'if you want to be her friend, then you have to be Harry's first'.

"Potter's friend?" Ron glared at Harry. "So he polluted her too?"

"Ronald Weasley!"

"What!" Ron frowned. "It's true, she is a half-elf, and an elf is a creature of light, she won't fall to the path of dark, unless someone close to her influenced her to become one, that's no doubt was Potter's and Malfoy's work, wasn't it?"

Hermione was enraged and did too Dean and Neville, she nearly dirt her mouth with foul languages she never used before. But the owl post stop her, she then sighed dejectedly and mumbled, "Whatever." That sent Ron off from her arm's length. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Harry tensely read Neville's Daily Prophet while the latter boy preferred to read a letter, same goes with Dean.

Soon she heard murmurs around the Hall. Hermione reached her hand to grab her own copy of Daily Prophet. Her movement was stopped when suddenly Harry stood with widen eyes and hanging jaw, looking at something in the Prophet.

"He's free!" Harry whispered. Then he repeated it with a yell, "He's free!"

Hermione frowned, but then a smile dawned upon her as she finally knew what made her best friend face abruptly lit up. She suddenly was smacked with a body weight that clasped around her tightly, a tangled sob and rasped laugh could be heard from her shoulder. The enchanted "He's free!" was far from stopping in her ear. She disentangled herself and faced a lopsided-grinned Harry.

"Harry, I need to read the article," she gently scolded him.

Harry was practically bouncing on his seat, his grin never leave his face. Dean and Neville fought an inner battle whether to laugh at his antics or frowned. Then Neville proceeded to read the Prophet, and he managed to gasp after he read the headline.

"Sirius Black is free!" he gasped.

Dean knitted his brow together. With a frown, he snatched the Prophet from Neville's hand. And he read.

**Sirius Black is Finally Free!**

By. Tirena Larnone

_Last night, at precise 07.00 PM, Peter Pettigrew, the known dead wizard was presented in front of the Minister himself. The shock was understatement among the ministry workers. For a few moments, none seemed too stunned to make any decision until Lucius Malfoy, the one who brought Pettigrew, demanded to have a speak with Minister Fudge and Madame Amelia Bones, the Chief of Wizarding Court._

_After two hours long of private discussion, which we assumed as personal Hearing from Pettigrew, it was finally announced that Sirius Black, the convict which currently on the run, is innocent and free from all of his charged._

_Mme. Bones explained in a brief comment about what had happened in the Hearing. "Peter Pettigrew had affirmed the fact that Mr. Black is innocent and did not do the mass murder years ago. He too affirmed that himself is a Death Eater, instead of our belief that Mr. Black is, for he bared the Dark Mark on his left forearm. All of this fact was of course presented under Veritaserum, which can guarantee its validity. Four members of Wizengamots, one of them is Headmaster Dumbledore, were present to be witnesses. That's all."_

_We, of course, had tried to interview Mr. Malfoy to gain information about how he captured the Death Eater or about the Hearing itself. But the said Lord had decided to give us nothing of his comment about the situation._

_As of Peter Pettigrew himself, rest assured that he was locked in Azkaban under Dementor supervision until the official trial, which was hinted to be likely ended up with the Kiss as his punishment._

Dean looked up and once again was awarded with a beautiful smile from Harry. The latter boy couldn't sit still for the past minutes, he was too excited for sure. It seemed that Harry's smile was contagious that Dean couldn't help himself but too smiled. He soon found out that Neville and Hermione did too.

"Oh my god! He's free! Finally free… he now can meet me openly!" Harry sighed with a dreamy look. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Still with his smile, Neville asked, "Why are you so happy, Harry? You've known his innocence for long, yes…but I think your happiness just, you know, overreact…"

Harry and Hermione exchanged their grin. "He's my Godfather," Harry said in shy voice. "He's my only family left."

Dean and Neville nodded in understanding. Hermione was truly happy for Harry. She knew his longing for Sirius' freedom, that and she was grateful to be able saw his genuine smile after a long time. His beautiful, innocent, carefree smile that seemed lost after the death of Diggory. She gave him one-armed hug and he hugged her back.

"You have to thank Malfoy's father though, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry's smile faded, "Why?"

"I take it you didn't read the article's yet," teased Neville. "It was Lucius Malfoy that brought Peter Pettigrew to the Ministry, Harry."

Harry nodded solemnly, "Okay, I'll thank Malfoy later."

"Good boy," Hermione patted his shoulder in mock meaning while Dean and Neville snickered and Harry totally oblivious at that.

They resumed their breakfast with happy atmosphere among them, while the gossips were still likely far from end. Suddenly an eagle owl swooped in and landed in front of Hermione with a rather large package which obviously was spelled with weightless charm. It invited curious looks even from other tables, as most of them knew that Hermione was rarely received anything other than Daily Prophet and letters.

With a confused look, the Gryffindor prefect scrutinized the package carefully. At the top of it, near the writings of her name was a family seal with a serpent as its symbol. She seemed to be familiar about it, but for once she hardly remembered anything related to it.

Harry silently encouraged her to open the package, which she did it immediately out of curiosity. Once the wrapping paper was ripped, it revealed a black wooden box. Hermione took a deep breath in anticipation before she opened the lid. And right after she did so, her jaw was dropped at the content inside it.

At the Slytherin table, three pairs of eyes watched the Gryffindors table carefully, each was eager to find out the reaction of certain Gryffindors since the owl post coming. The saw the happy grin Harry emitted with amusement, as the said boy looked really adorable. And when the eagle owl flew in, a certain blond Slytherin was aware of its familiarity.

Clarissa raised an eyebrow at Draco and asked slowly, "Is that what I think it is?" Draco nodded and watched the bushy haired Gryffindor ripped open the wrapped paper, opened the lid and he saw in deep pleasure the girl's face turned into a full surprise. Hermione then pulled out a rose wooden box. The girl beside him, asked once again, "Make up kits, Draco? I thought I told you only to buy dress and jewelries."

Draco shifted slightly, felt very uncomfortable. He shrugged, "Just bonus." But that's not true. Deep down inside, the blond wizard gave the make up kits as a sincere token for apology.

Clarissa nodded and with a grace movement, she stood which followed closely with Draco and Blaise. _Time to pay a visit_, she mused.

Back at Gryffindor table, Hermione stared at the beautiful pink dress with black gem stitched in the shape of butterfly at one end of the fabric. She then saw a set of jewelry- earrings, necklace, ring and bracelet- all with the same gem on the dress. She also found a pair of beautiful high heel slipper on the other side of the box. It was Harry's voice that snapped her from her shock.

"What is that small box?" Harry pointed to the smaller box made of rose wood. Hermione took it out and examined it. "Oh, it has your name engraved with golden ink on the lid, 'Mione. Look!" added Harry.

"It's a make up kit, Harry," said Hermione calmly, though her voice toned her amazement.

"Make up? Oh, I know, it's the things to use when you color your face, right 'Mione?"

She chuckled in response. "And, what is that?" Harry pointed to the dress, the gem for more accurate. He was aware to the awed expression from his mates at the black gems.

"That, Harry, is Black Diamonds," a feminine voice startled the four of them. They turned around and face with a smiling Clarissa, Draco and Blaise tagged along behind her. One with an indifference mask, one with amused look. "I see you've got the package, Hermione."

Hermione rounded her hazel eyes, "It's from you?" she whispered.

Clarissa chuckled her rich voice, "Well, not really _me_, if you understand what I mean, it's more likely from Draco."

More gasps were heard. Their interaction was currently being an open-stared commotion in Great Hall. Most eyes were drawned to them with curiosity and interest. The latest statement from Clarissa was sure added more gossips and murmurs among the student body to be talked for days.

"But….but…" Hermione stuttered. "Why?"

"That's not out of my generosity, Granger," Draco said in a bored to, he folded his arms together in front of his chest. "That's because Claire made me to."

"Remember on the train, Hermione?" Clarissa said. "I apologize and _he_ promised after all."

"But the Black Diamonds…it's expensive… you don't need to give me _that_ if you only want to apology, sorry is enough," argued Hermione.

Clarissa patted Hermione's shoulder, "Now, now dear. Just accept it, will you? Trust me when I say Malfoys have loads of fortune to bath themselves with simple Black Diamonds. Giving you a few won't diminish their galleons at all."

Hermione, Dean, Neville and quite bunch of people who heard this were gaping. Harry was confusedly stared at Hermione and Clarissa in turns. He then leaned to his best friend and whispered, "Is that mean that Malfoy is very rich?"

Of course, his whisper could be heard by Clarissa and the said girl giggled at the horrified expression Hermione wore when she looked at Harry disbelievingly. Behind her, Draco rolled his eyes, while Blaise snickering.

"Please Potter, I can even give you and your children a wealthy life until your seventh generation if I want to." Draco said in mockery. He smirked when he saw Harry ducked his head and blushed.

"Now, now…off with it," Blaise decided his time to interfere. "Claire, just ask them already. We don't have all time!"

Clarissa nodded, she withdrew her wand. "Now…" she swished her wand and the package was magically disappear, "… I've put it safe in my…our quarter, you can have it later, Hermione. I believe it's time for class. And if you already done with your breakfast care to tag along?"

The four Gryffindors stood up. Hermione smiled at Clarissa gratefully and said in a soft voice, "Thank you."

All the seven of them strolled out of the Great Hall in a leisure pace. When they neared the Entrance, Harry suddenly turned to face Malfoy who only furrowed his eyebrow at him. "I forgot to tell you something, Malfoy," he exclaimed in surprised tone. Then he fidgeted and drawled, "I thank you for what your father did involving the case of Sirius Black. He's my godfather so I extend my gratitude on his behalf."

"It's my father you should thank for, Potter, not me. But since," Draco eyed him critically, "I, being a modest gentleman I am, appreciate your courage, then I accept your words."

Harry only rolled his eyes, while a "Snobbish!" comment was muttered by Dean. Soon they resumed their walk, leaving the Great hall and leaving a certain Headmaster with twinkle in his eyes.

xXx

Pansy Parkinson was seething. She gritted her teeth so harshly when she heard and saw the whispers and gestures so intimately shared by the two people beside her. Her anger and jealousy had built for days since the feast. Her dislike to one girl named Clarissa Aiden was shown clearly in her blue eyes. Adding her fury was that Draco seemed to always obey everything Clarissa had said. Like now.

_Hell with the pureblood she carried!_ She snarled in her inner thought. _She must have used some dirty tricks to make Draco ignoring me! She even managed to persuade Draco to buy something for those damnable Gryffindor mudblood. Heaven's know Draco won't do such a thing. She will pay, oh, I swear she will pay for snatching Draco away from me!_

Pansy balled her fists and began plotting for on something in her head.

xXx

Ronald Weasley narrowed his eyes in a complete jealous when the girl in his dream got in touch with The Infamous Harry Potter.

_It's always been him!_ He growled inwardly. _The Boy Who Bloody Lived! What's so good in him? Only that blasted scar, besides he's gotten himself dark! He must have used his dark power to enthrall her. That's it! There's no bloody way an elf like her, such a creature of light like her! getting along with somebody so dark like Potter and Malfoy!_

Then his gaze situated to Hermione Granger. _And her, Potter must have trapped her too. Perhaps using blackmails or so, he must have threatened her. Or…or worse! She got herself being Imperius curse victim. I knew it! Oh, Herm... I've lost such a sweet and intelligent friend like you, but I swear… I swear I'll get you back, with our elf all along._

The thought somewhat satisfied him for that moment. He then lost in his thought about getting some _real_ evidence about Potter going dark.

xXx

Snape walked in with a dramatic movement, his robe billowed in a grace manner, his pace quick but silent. He passed the students without giving them a side glance.

"Sit," he commanded coldly.

With a wave of his wand, he closed the door. The student bodies obeyed silently, no one dared to talk, not even to move. Snape's presence was intimidating enough for some persons to even hold their breath.

"Before we start today's lesson," Snape walked to his desk then stared at them all. "It will be a better chance to remind all of you that in the next June you will face an important exam. In it you will prove your knowledge from all this years about the composition and usage of magical potions. Although, I must admit that few of you are _not_ clever enough, I still hope that you will gain at least 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or, should I say, you will taste a drop of my… disappointment."

At that, Snape's gaze intensified at Neville, who gulped slightly under his scrutiny.

"After this year, I believe, most of you will not have to study with me anymore," Snape continued. "For I only accept those with the best marks in my NEWT class." Snape sneered at Harry who stared back at him with unreadable face. "However, the year has just started, and for you who have decided to take my NEWT class, I suggest you to focus your effort to gain the highest grade start from today!"

"Now we will make Calming Draught, you will make this potion with a partner. The ingredients…" Snape flicked his wand. "…are on the board and after I call your name, you will move to your partner and start to work. Longbottom with Parkinson, Finnigan with Goyle,…"

The list went on and on. It's obvious that Snape was paired the two house. It resulted with Hermione paired with Blaise, Dean with Crabbe, and Harry with Draco, as usual. The students walked silently to their partners although with grumpiness, it was until someone decided to go against Snape's words. And that someone was Clarissa Aiden. She caused the ruckus right after her name was called and being paired with Ron Weasley.

"No way, Professor!" she yelled. That sure got the class' attention. Every pair of eyes stared at her.

Snape rubbed his temple tiredly, _the girl again!_ "What do you mean with _no_, Ms. Aiden?"

"There's no way I will be paired with….with weasel!" she scowled, her hands on her hips. "You better re-arrange the pairing, Professor. I prefer to choose pairing with Neville Longbottom."

Most students were gaping at her courage. They looked at Snape with fear, afraid the said man with exploded. But he did not, instead he had a stare match with Clarissa. The girl only intensified her glare.

"Professor…" she pressed. "No re-arrangement, no fire."

For the first time, the students saw the shock look on their Professor's face. "Care to explain, Ms. Aiden? I'm afraid I don't get what you mean."

"I have in my power to prevent any fire being lit in this class," she drawled her threat in low voice. "So, Professor you decide. No re-arrangement no potion for today. You re-arrange it, then I will smoothen your class." She said smugly, knowing she had won.

Snape narrowed his eyes for a moment, then stated in defeated tone, "Choose whoever you want to be paired with."

She smiled so sweetly that made Snape gag inwardly, "Then in all modesty, I choose to be paired with Harry Potter, thank you."

"Potter, you paired with Aiden, and Mr. Malfoy, you with Weasley. No argument this time. Get to work!" Snape roared with displease.

Draco and Ron glared at each other, while behind them Clarissa and Harry sat in peaceful silence, getting to their work. Once, after Harry was back from getting the potion supply, Clarissa leaned down to lit the fire. Her long black hair decided to intervene her way. Luckily, with his seeker reflex, Harry caught the hair first. Clarissa smiled thankfully at him. She then ordered him to hold all her hair for a moment while she conjured a black ribbon to tie her hair. Once it was settled they got back to their assignment and stood side by side while talking in low noise.

At the time, Hermione spared a glance at them and her eyes immediately widened. She thought about how familiar the both of them, how look a like, and how she now knew what troubled her mind since the first time she saw the elf descendant. A nudge from her side, set her back to her partner. Blaise Zabini smiled softly and pointed to the ingredients. She looked down in shame and started to prepare the ingredients. The thought about Harry and Clarissa soon faded from her mind when she concentrated to the task before her.

Back at Harry and Clarissa, they worked together in synch. Harry was so pleased that he never enjoyed every single potion's classes when he paired with Draco. Clarissa was a genius in potion, just like Draco, the difference was that Clarissa didn't order him around like some servant he was only to do the hard job like cutting, chopping, and slicing. Instead, she gently taught Harry how to do the potion with extra explanation of the consequences if you do the otherwise. Even Hermione never taught him this way and with Clarissa's method, he was sure he needed not to read the damn thick nasty book anymore about the Calming Draught. Soon their cauldron emitted a light silver vapor, a signal that theirs was done. Clarissa smiled widely and Harry grinned. They finished 15 minutes faster than the assigned time. She grabbed a blank vial and filled it with their potion.

"Professor!" she called, waving the vial up her head to catch the teacher's attention. "We're done."

With a horrified expression, Snape gave out a strangled sob. "Ms. Aiden… stop the waving!" he snapped. "You've just ruined the calming effect!"

Clarissa stopped abruptly, her expression changed to a surprised one then she sheepishly smiled, "Oops! Sorry, Professor, I forgot!" she said innocently. Beside her, Harry was giggling softly. "Don't worry Professor, we can give you another vial."

Clarissa grabbed another one and filled it. She gave it to Harry who proceeded to gave it to Snape. On his way back to his seat, Seamus tried to trip him. He lost his balance, but luckily Crabbe got his arm, prevented him to hit the floor. Harry muttered a small thanks before resumed his way.

Once he was on his seat, he opened a conversation with Clarissa, "Why did you refuse him?" he asked quietly without looking at her.

"Who?"

"Ron… Weasley, I mean. Do you realize that you had humiliated him in front of the class?"

"So?"

The ignorance tone in her voice made him turned his gaze. What he saw made him frown. Clarissa was extending her right hand up on the cauldron, seemingly holding something with silver color. Veela's hair, Harry noticed.

"Erm….Clarissa…" he called softly.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" he asked, seeming very unsure.

"I'm about to add this Veela hair to the potion," answered Clarissa lightly. Her tone was full of play.

"I…don't think it's a good idea, Clarissa," insecurity was thick in his voice. "What if it turns to be harmful?"

She pulled back her hand and looked at Harry with annoyance. "Oh, please Harry. It will be okay. It's just experimenting, besides Veela hair usually used to change the color of a potion and strengthen its effect, so it will be, absolutely harmless. Trust me, I'm the potion master here compared to you. Watch!" she, once again, extended her arm. "I'll count to three then… ta-da! You'll see nothing's wrong with it. Ready? One…"

Harry gulped. He stared at the cauldron warily.

"Two…"

Harry held his breath.

"Two and a half…" her face grew unsure.

Harry groaned, "Claire…I don't think it's wise….honestly!"

At his remark, she steeled her bravery. "Three…!" she then dropped the Veela Hair.

Slowly, the potion gave a small sound of bubbling and the vapor turned into purple. Harry sighed in relief while she was snorting. She _ooh_-ed, clearly amused by the result.

"Oh, wow! It changes into purple!"

"Yuck purple!" _How I very hate the purple_, Harry grimaced. "Besides, I thought you knew what would happen, Clarissa. You told me so."

"I actually didn't," she shrugged. "Veela hair does usually used to change the color and strengthen the effect of a potion. But it also gives different reaction to any different potions too."

Clarissa grabbed a palm dust of Unicorn's horn. She smirked when she saw a contradict feelings that shown on Harry's face. A battle between uncertainty and interest. She slowly added the dust and watched the changing in the cauldron, which means nothing except the vapor turned into gold. She wrinkled her nose, she was sure that she smelt something…

"It's sweet," Harry mumbled making her turned and stared at him. Harry's face was lit up with excitement. "It smells something sweet, like lollipop from Honeydukes."

Clarissa pondered the thought and nodded in affirmation. "It is indeed," she said and smirked at Harry's eager face. She knew the boy was waiting for the next adding ingredients. "Do you want to try it, Harry?"

His face was priceless. The confuse, eagerness, doubt, and dumbstruck were mixed altogether. "But… I don't know how, Clarissa," he said finally. The doubt took over his whole feeling. "What if I mess it up?"

"It will be okay, Harry. I too only put things in random," Clarissa shrugged. "Come on, Harry, it's fun. You can try with Unicorn's Hair first." She put a few strands of golden locks in his palm.

He gulped and added it silently. They were waiting and the content in cauldron did change but for no entertaining. Harry was trapped in disappointment and relief.

"It turns transparent, like plain water," Harry said. He thought for a while. "Do you think I can drink it?"

"Well… I think you can. But…" she seemed to be in a deep thought. "But I cannot guarantee your safety, Harry. Of course you can take a sip if you want to know for sure. We'll figure what will happen to you after you have a go."

Harry grimaced at her calmness, "Err…. No thank you, I guess. I still have a _duty_ to _do_, and surely it requires me in full condition," he said in half joke and half serious.

"Oh yeah… you're right!" she stated. She looked into the cauldron and sighed. "But at least we know something now."

"What?"

"That we cannot add the Unicorn's Hair while having some fun in potion because it's just plainly boring!" she exclaimed. "Now… What else should we add?"

Unknown to them, right before their desk, Draco Malfoy heard their every activities since the last ten minutes. Every time they added new ingredients, he would recite everything he knows about all the possibility that could be happened from the books he read. It was a good distraction from Ron Weasley's continuous grumbling which seemed to irk him more and more.

_Bloody prat!_ Draco scowled. _He did _nothing_ with this potion, I sure as hell will persuade Sev to lower his mark._

"Oh… how about the Doxy's Egg, Harry?"

Right after Draco heard Clarissa said the words, he tried to recall the effects of Doxy's Eggs in Potion. _Calming Draught has Moonstone Dust and Hellebore Syrup in it. When Moonstone Dust meets with Doxy's Eggs in a potion, it will likely result the potion with black or gray shade in color. With The Hellebore Syrup in it too will change the taste to be slightly spicy. But the calming effect will be destroyed in process and turn the potion into…_ Draco held the chuckled after he realized what had just the two people behind him unconsciously made.

Draco calmly put his own Calming Draught in an available vial and silently levitated it up to Snape's desk. The Potion Master directed his gaze at the boy and nodded in approval while Draco only smirking. A soft gasp could be heard from behind him and Draco was eager to find out whether the two figured what had they made.

"It's black!" said Harry.

"Yeah, and the smell is strong, very strong…. With a hint of herbal, spices, and mint….wait a minute…I've read this potion befo-…" she stopped and blushed right away. "OH. MY. GOD!"

_Seems like Claire figured it out_, Draco mused.

"What is it, Clarissa? What potion is it?" Harry's innocent remark could be heard.

"Oh…uhm…it's nothing…no special potion, Harry," Clarissa said in discomfort and finally sighed in defeat. "It's… it's aphrodisiac (1), Harry." Clarissa whispered.

Harry was gone silent and Draco wondered whether the shy boy knew what the Potion was. Draco was tempted to look behind, but he resisted.

"How… how about we add this next? Dragon Blood?" Harry stuttered.

_He did seem know indeed_, Draco thought smugly. Then the blond was back to calculate the result from adding Dragon Blood to the potion might had. He guessed the potion would turn into blood red in color and would have a very foul smell. And he snorted silently in smugness when he heard a gagging sound behind him, affirming that half of his guess was true indeed.

But soon his smugness wiped away from his handsome face when the said two behind him mentioned 'Mermaid Scale' and 'Newt's Eyes' along their lines. Draco was having horrible feeling by then. He turned his head slowly only to find the two insane people behind him were _really_ holding the two said ingredients over their cauldron. Slowly he scooted away from the two. He knew exactly what would happen, and that was very nasty. _The potion would explode and would splash the…._

The next minute the cauldron _did_ explode its content and the class soon covered in black smoke. Shrieked voices, yelped, and cursed could be heard from the class. Much to his relief, he had scooted away far enough to save himself from those sickly jelly green liquid. He too caught the sight where the wind shield covered both Harry and Clarissa before the black smoke hindered it. Draco thought it was Clarissa who emitted such power of protection. Only _much_ later on he knew otherwise.

Harry felt something blew softly at his very skin. When he opened his eyes, he could see a thin layer of wind covered him, and a person behind him. He stared with awe for a moment before startled in surprise when he realized what had happened. He had instinctively moved between the cauldron and Clarissa to protect the girl. He turned abruptly and checked the elf who stood behind him. He gasped when he saw what he saw. Since Clarissa tied her hair before, her pointy ears and her, now opened, slit pupils were now very visible, at least to Harry. But when Harry blinked, the elf traits were gone.

On the other hand, Clarissa felt a pair of eyes watching her closely. She opened her eyes only to face the similar cat-like green eyes, which full of concern. She smiled secretly.

"Err… Clarissa…you okay?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine," the slit pupils were gone from Harry's eyes. "Don't worry."

"Nice job you have, Clarissa, the wind shield?" Harry teased. Clarissa only smiled in response.

Severus Snape was irate. He cursed and cursed and swore that James Potter had sent those two brats to make him in hell. First was that insufferable brat that practically screaming James Potter _in_ and _out_. He was sure as hell that the boy was his father incarnation. Now, with the Aiden girl added in _his_ own house, he was assured that someone up there must hate him thoroughly. He waved his wand and in a second the black smoke was dissipated. He prepared himself for the worst.

But when the man saw the result, half of him was cheering. There, covered in jelly green liquid was a _Gryffindor_ Ronald Weasley. Half of the class whimpered in disgust and the other half giggled at his funny appearance. Ronald Weasley himself seemed to be very uncomfortable and very irritated.

Snape took a deep breath. "POTTER, AIDEN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he roared. Snape quickly swept across the room to face the two _ghost_ of his ex-enemy. "Now, care to tell me, both of you! What's your reason for this explosion?"

"Uh…we were just….experimenting, Professor," Clarissa tried to look as innocent as she could be. Her appearance had come back to normal. "You know, because we've finished early…I thought we could use the extra time to…well, learn something…"

"And what, pray tell, have you learn from your self-learning today?" Snape narrowed his eyes, trying to suppres his impatience.

Clarissa grinned like a little brat should grin after doing some naughty prank. "That we can't mix Mermaid Scale and Newt Eyes into a potion in the same time. Because it will turn the potion to be all sticky and sickly green….like that!" Clarissa added with pointing her index finger to Ron. "Eww!"

And Snape was actually smiled, giving Harry some bad feeling about it, that and Harry thought the man named Snape shouldn't or couldn't be smiling!

"Ten points…" Snape awarded still with those horrifying smile on his face. "To Slytherins for an initiative to actually learning from experiences." At this Clarissa smiled widely while Harry groaned for the unfairness. "And twenty points _each_ from Slytherin and Gryffindor for ruining my class! And no Hogsmeade visit for this weekend for both of you! Class dismissed!"

With the last words growled in finality, Snape's face turned back to his usual scowl and he was gone with his robe fluttered dramatically. Leaving Clarissa and Harry gaped like golden fish out of water.

xXx

"I can't believe that he can be such a nosy big _prat_ like that!" Hermione sulked as she slumped on a couch with hands folded in front of her.

Dean and Neville looked at each other before sighing. "Who, Hermione? Snape or Weasley?" asked Dean.

"Ron!" she shook her head. "It's an accident! Harry and Clarissa had no idea what would happen after all."

"Well, you have to admit it went nasty for him, Granger. He turns to be a green-walking-human, I mean…he's literally green! From head to toe, and it won't disappear until it worn off, incase you forgot," chuckled Blaise and he winked at her slightly. "Though I found it hilarious, nice distraction."

Hermione glared at the boy across her. Currently they, minus Harry and Clarissa, were talking in common room in the elf's quarter. There was a little banter happened at Gryffindor table in lunch time. The incident at Potion sure drove a certain red-head mad. The youngest male Weasley was irritated enough to throw snide remarks at the three outcasts, mostly to Harry.

"Where's Claire?" asked Draco.

"Upstairs, take a bath I guess," Hermione answered.

Draco took out his wand and muttered, "_Tempus._" The clocked clearly showed five in the afternoon. "_Finite._" Another wave of his wand, the clock's gone. Draco looked up at his fellow Slytherin. "Come on, Blaise. We have to go. It's nearly dinner."

"Yeah…yeah…," Blaise rolled his eyes. "Just don't take the _bloody_ bath too long Draco, or I will hex you senseless," he added under his breath.

Both the Slytherins stood up, while Blaise smiled charmingly to Hermione, Draco only nodded for goodbye greeting. Soon they were out from the quarter. Dean snickered while Neville tried to hide his mirth. Hermione frowned at them.

"What?"

"Hermione, do you realize that he was…he was…" Neville blushed. "He was indirectly flattering at you…" he whispered.

"Who?"

"Zabini," Dean shrugged. "I saw him constantly staring at you when you're not looking. I think, well, I think he might check on you, Herm." Dean winked at her. This time, Hermione blushed.

"Maybe it doesn't mean a thing, you know that he flirts with nearly everyone. Girls or boys…" she drawled. "Oh, come on guys… you can't possibly be serious…."

"Well, no, that's Harry's godfather," Dean teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pouted in result. She was saved by Harry's arrival. She looked at Harry and worried at the pensive look on his face. She let him walked past them and took a seat at a single couch near the fireplace, ignoring all of her…their gazes (Neville and Dean included). He seemed to be in a deep thought which sent Hermione's mother instinct to kick in. the girl stood and walked to him silently. She patted his shoulder gently, only to have him flinched away slightly. He looked up and met Hermione's hazel eyes stared back at him with concern.

She leant down and sat at the arm chair, one hand still laid on his shoulder. "Harry, are you okay?"

"I'm…fine, I guess."

"You lie," she simply stated.

Harry sighed and smiled weakly, "I… it's nothing, Hermione, really, no such a big deal. You don't need to worry."

Hermione was about to say something when Clarissa decided to came down. The latter girl walked calmly to their direction. Her hands were holding a box which all recognized as Hermione's.

"Hey…Harry, you're back already," she said with a serene smile.

Harry nodded and Hermione sighed. Clarissa smiled at her and handed her the box she was carrying. "Where are Draco and Blaise?"

"Down, to their House," answered Neville. "Preparing themselves for dinner, I guess."

"Speaking of them," Dean drawled. "There's something I really want to ask you since… well, since you've been introduced by Headmaster, actually, but I haven't got any chance, seeing Malfoy and Zabini always pestering you around…"

"You're not asking me for a date, are you Dean?" Clarissa joked. "Because if you do, you have long queue to wait…"

Dean laughed out loud. "No, please… I still want to live a silent, comfortable school life until the Last Battle," he said between his laugh. "With Malfoy and those fan-boys hunt me down, surely will depleted my chance to flirt with any blossom flowers, don't you think?"

"Definetely!" agreed Clarissa seriously while the other laughed. "So, what do you want to ask then?"

"It's simple actually. I just want to know, why did you move to Hogwarts, Clarissa? If it's an academic comparison, Beauxbatons had the same level of standard with Hogwarts. Besides, you left you parents far away across the sea, in France. I… just don't get it. Why did you move? Why now?"

Clarissa smile slightly, "Nice question. Well, my movement was made because of the current events, let's just say… the dark evil has been lurked into the shadow and me, being a powerful witch I am from my inheritance, of course, decided to become a heroine!" she cackled cheerfully. "That's the big plan, but for more personal reason, let's just say, that I have a destiny to fulfill. I'm here to help my other-half."

"Your other half?" asked Neville. "So the tale's true?" he blurted out without thinking.

"Tale?"

"You know, about the twins and such…" Neville nervously fidgeted on his seat. "I mean, when you showed up and claimed yourself as the heiress of Aiden, being a half-elf and all, only by yourself, I thought the story about the twins only a made up one. I… I mean…"

"That why I'm not with my twin, my half-set, the one who carry the title of the Heir," Clarissa nodded understandingly. "Who say that my half is my twin?"

"It's not?" asked Neville obviously confused.

"Well… I didn't say no… did I?" Clarissa smiled in secretive gesture.

All the Gryffindors shared a confused look. No one saw that Clarissa's gaze lingered at Harry for a moment.

"So?" Hermione frowned. "What's actually the truth? Do you have a twin or not?"

"Hmm… tell me, what do you actually know about Aiden?" she asked.

All eyes stared at Neville who cowered under their scrutiny. Clarissa smiled encouragingly at the pureblood young wizard. Neville gulped and then retold the story he knew by heart from his Grams. By the end of his story, one of the two girls in the room could be found in a very deep thought.

"From what Neville said, you're supposed to have a twin. That if the story is true, is it Clarissa?" asked Hermione.

"It supposed to be, according to the story that is," agreed Clarissa. "But as I said myself, I didn't say that I have a twin, or I have not, right? So, just drop the matter for now, okay. It's not time, not yet. All I can say, your definition about my family, Neville, is half true and half complete."

All was silent, but one bushy haired girl had a calculative look in her eyes. Then she said, "Your other-half, where is _he_ or she?"

"Oh…my other half is…actually near, but unreachable, at least not for now," Clarissa smiled inwardly. The glint in her eyes signaled that she knew that being a very clever witch Hermione was, the latter girl must have had _suspected_ something.

And Hermione did, actually, but she decided to keep silent until she had a solid prove in her hand, not only rambling thoughts and tales to be relied on.

Harry opened his mouth in an attempt to speak his thought but then decided otherwise. Clarissa raised her eyebrow in question.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked.

"The… _things_ that I saw in potions…was that real?" Harry asked timidly. "I mean, one moment when I saw you, it's there, but then I blinked and they were gone."

"That's part of my inheritance, Harry," Clarissa explained. "My pointy ears and cat-like eyes…" three other people were actually gasped. "are true. I have the elf-blood runs in my veins, it's in my nature to have such traits when I came into my inheritance. But it's not permanent thing, I'm only half-blood, not full-blood elf, so I can switch them back to normal. Usually the traits occur when I lost control of my feeling. You know, like spontaneous feelings such surprise or angry, or even over reactively happy."

"I see…" Harry pondered.

"Definitely have to read more about the elf," Hermione mumbled to herself. "Well, I guess I'll have to go back to Tower. I still have to take a bath and keep this present and bag in my trunk. Thank you again, Clarissa, it's so beautiful. And Malfoy too… I haven't properly thank him."

"Nah…don't mind it," Clarissa waved her hand. "Anyway, I'm keeping the make up kit here, Heaven's know that you need to learn how to use it. So you will have to be here very often to study applying make up, and I volunteer to keep it as to not trouble you on your way here."

"Oh…it's…okay, I guess. Just do what you think is the best," she noted.

"Then let's go to the Tower," Clarissa clutched her arm and dragged her off from the armchair.

"What?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"I'll accompany you to the Tower, Hermione. Then we head down to the Great Hall for dinner together."

"But Harry and…Malfoy…"

Clarissa rolled her eyes, "Please, they're not kids. Besides, they haven't taken their bath. It'll be a waste of time to wait for them. We could use the spare time to make you well presented."

"It's just a dinner, Clarissa." Hermione tried to object.

"Just do it, 'Mione, you have to see for yourself that you're beautiful," said Harry with encouraging smile. "Right guys?"

Dean and Neville both nodded in agreement.

"Oh, fine…I'm out of vote," Hermione sighed.

Hermione hugged Harry and kissed his forehead softly. She was reluctant to leave, but she knew Harry wouldn't reveal anything to her. So she just hoped the two other boys could make Harry speak. _Perhaps, it's a boy thing, so Harry is too ashamed to tell me,_ she thought.

Hermione shot a glance to Neville and Dean who nodded in understanding. She gathered her things and let herself be dragged away from the quarter by an excited Clarissa. Before the two girls disappearing behind the portrait, Clarissa stepped back and with a wide grin she teased, "Go take a bath, boys. You all smell! See you in Great Hall!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" all the three teased back.

When the giggling sound no longer could be heard, Dean and Neville sprang on their feet. They pushed Harry to sit along with them on a long couch. Harry was surprised but the hard stare from both boys told him the question already.

"Harry, what had happened?" asked Neville gently.

"Nothing, really!" Harry sighed weakly. "It's just… a minor thing, don't worry…"

"Now, Harry, don't try to give me the bullshit, 'cause I don't and won't believe it," warned Dean.

"Dean!" Neville chided softly. "Harry, you can't bottle things up. You can tell us if not Hermione. There's only us in here, all boys and all Gryffindors outcasts, no one will know… if that's what bothering you."

Harry resigned eventually. "Just…don't tell 'Mione, okay? She'll throw a fit if she knows." Dean and Neville nodded solemnly. "It's… you see, right after lunch Angelina came to me, said she needed to talk with me in private."

"And…?" Neville pressed gently. He touched Harry's forearm, offering some kind of silent support.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's about Quidditch… She… they banned from the team. They confiscated every access I have to even go to the locker room."

Dean's eyes widened, "But your Firebolt…"

"Is there, yes I know!" Harry groaned. "And few of my properties…"

"Just ask McGonagall, I'm sure she'll let you in, into the team I mean," suggested Dean.

"That'll only make them angry for more, Dean," Neville debated. "Then, they will give Harry's life as a hell everyday."

"Precisely my thought," Harry muttered darkly. "But, at least, I still can fly. I love flying more than the Quidditch itself. I'll just have to find a way to get my Firebolt back. I can't lose it. It's from Siri."

"Why don't you try to ask Hagrid?" asked Neville. "He's still a Professor after all."

"I can try…" Harry nibbled his lower lip.

"But Harry, if this is just about Quidditch, why you don't want Hermione to know?" asked Dean. "You use to speak nearly _everything_ with her, and I mean it literally you know…"

"Ron Weasley is the new Seeker," Harry muttered. "That's why."

Dean and Neville came into the same understanding. They knew, hell, _all_ knew that Hermione had a crush on certain red-head boy and the said boy seemed fond with her either. Their current relation, however, sent many questions about whether they would set together or not.

"I don't want to make her sad more than she already is. Though they're not in agreement term right now, I can't just put aside the fact that Hermione adores him. If she knows what the team, no doubt been persuaded by Weasleys seeing not only Ron but also Ginny placed as the new Keeper _without_ try-outs, had done to me, she will exploded right on his nose. I can't mess them more than this," Harry sighed heavily.

"Well, that's sucks," Neville offered and Dean clapped Harry's back gently.

"I kept thinking that perhaps, perhaps Ron will come around. I will be lying if I say that everything he did to me wasn't hurtful," Harry added quickly seeing the two friends ready to protest. "But I will be lying too if I say I don't hope for it. He's my very first friend after all. Anyway, I'm still glad that my school life now isn't as hard as I imagined would be."

Neville smiled at him, "If you mean about the reaction from students for those articles, well I should agree with you, Harry."

"What?" Dean seemed to be scandalized. "Do you mean being kicked out from dorm, isolated from other gatherings or activities, sneered by most students, pranked and tripped every now and then, and now, banned from sport team were not hard? You must be crazy!" Dean shook his head.

Harry laughed at his friend's antics while Neville grinned amusedly. "Honestly, it's still tolerable, you know. Besides, if you notice it, apparently The Daily Prophet has stopped talking about me since the school started. Clarissa has been on the Headlines instead. That's good, a progress, right?"

"Aww…. You're just jealous that your spot was taken by some stranger, Harry," teased Dean.

"I do not!" Harry pouted then laughed. "But I mean it. It's not something I can't handle anymore, unlike my previous thoughts. Now that I have both of you here, supporting me, I can't help but feel really glad. I realized, somehow in these hard times, I can distinguish the truth better."

Dena shoved Harry playfully, "You're such a sap!"

Harry laughed heartily, "It's true… from now on, we'll watch each other back, okay?"

"Deal, Potter!" teased Dean and Neville laughed. Harry grinned contentedly, swearing to whoever heard his oath that he would never ever trade them even for the world.

xXx

Dinner at Great Hall that day was not included in happy occasion for certain people. First was for Ron Weasley. Obviously enough he was still angry for the Potions accident. The green color on his hair, faces, and spot-able skin wouldn't wear off that easily. It's better than the lunch though, at least he got a bit of his natural hair color back. But still, it successfully depleted Harry's and co's appetite. "It's a sick reddish green, for God's sake!" they all whined. Hermione could only shake her.

She looked lovely that evening, by the way. Her bushy hair had been somewhat tamed into lovely little curls at the end of it but straight flat on top her head. It was now framed her oval face and shown her soft and calm feature. But her beautiful figure was somehow disrupted with the dark shadow clouding her smile.

At this point our story was being written(2), Hermione was the barrier that protected Harry from any physical assault from one Ron Weasley. Fortunately, the said Weasley boy had not try to do anything, physically at least but his tongue was lashed out words of malice.

Harry was aware of the restraint look on Hermione. Clearly something was really upsetting her in the Tower, since she had the look on when she and Clarissa stepped into the Great Hall. And clearly it has something to do with Ron, based on her displeased behavior at him and his smug look that's completely annoying.

Hermione rolled her eyes with suffered sigh. "Please, Ronald…!" she snapped. "Stop this childish behavior at once!"

"Childish! Me? Hermione…. I knew that Potter boy had planned it all. Or you just couldn't see properly? I'm _green_, Hermione!" Ron seethed.

"Yes, I know that! I'm not blind, beside you've been throwing tantrum since lunch, honestly!" Hermione hissed, getting annoyed.

All Gryffindors and few students from other tables were tense. Some were looking at Hermione with building rage, some were looking at Ron with disapproved look, and the rest just watched with either curiosity or boredom. Harry rubbed Hermione's back soothingly, and from the corner of his eyes he could see Neville trying to calm Dean, who now narrowed his eyes dangerously. Harry looked helplessly at the Head Table, for once feeling irritated at the absence of the teachers. _Where are they when you need them!_ he thought desperately.

"In case you forgot, Ronald," Hermione hissed, ignoring Harry's whispers to stop. "The accident you've mentioned involving a girl you seemingly very fond of, does a name of Clarissa Aiden ring a bell here?"

Ron's face changed into a frown. "Well, it must be him who decided to pull a prank on me!" he defended. "She won't have any idea at all, it must be him luring her to do that… to make her agree! If not, how could I am the only victim here, while Draco _bloody_ Malfoy could evaded it. It must be a conspiracy between the two."

"Honestly, Ronald!" snapped Hermione back. "Which part in the phrase 'it's an accident' you could not understand!"

"Because it's not, Hermione!"

"It is, stop being stubborn!"

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, successfully knocking some senses and dignity into Hermione.

Ron's eyes narrowed with hatred glint in it. "It was you, Potter," he said in low menacing tone that made Harry turn to face him. "It was you who stole them away. First you took Hermione, then you corrupted Dean and Neville, after that, as if it was not enough, you with Malfoy persuade Aiden to stand on your side."

Ron was being irrational, Harry knew that already, but somehow it still made him gaped and wondered why his former friend was so blind. Harry shook his head dejectedly. He looked at Dean and Neville who both had incredulous look on their face.

"What did you do, Potter? What did you use?" Ron asked tauntingly. "Or, perhaps it's your muggle upbringing running in your blood, hmm? The blood which came from your mother's line. It must have been tainted with the worst kind of muggle blood which gave you the ability to allure people into your path. You filthy half-blood."

That did it. Hermione shrieked in rage while Harry blanched, the boy was torn between anger and hurt. Dean jumped to his feet and Neville made no attempt to stop his friend. Neville's face was flushed red, but this time it wasn't because of embarrassment, but from fury.

Hermione surprised them all. With her lithe body, she dragged the stunned Ron with full force without any gentle touch at all outside the hall. Dean was helping her by pushing the said boy from behind, and Neville simply restraint Ron from breaking free. Ron's sibling stood up and was ready to help their brother. But Harry, who stayed behind, gave them the look that put them down back to their seat. Just after that, Harry strolled down the path where his friends went in a leisure pace.

None of the four noticed yet, that Ron was getting himself piercing glares from most of muggle-borns and half-bloods students who had heard his exclamation. Now, with Ron's gone, getting himself punished, the glares were directed to the rest of the Weasleys clan, cowering the on their own seats.

xXx

Something unpleasant happened in Slytherins table too. It was started with Clarissa's gloom mood which was recognized since Draco and Blaise arrived at the table and sat at her each side. They didn't go to the Great Hall together, instead Clarissa went down with Hermione.

"Clarissa…" Draco muttered in warning. "Stop playing with your food."

"I'm not in the mood to eat, Draco!" Clarissa replied with a scowl.

"What happened?" Blaise asked, his mask still intact.

At this Clarissa scowled, "That good for nothing Weasel!" she hissed. "He was hitting on me when I went to Tower, and being a bloody annoying git! Just then I found out that Hermione adores him, seemed like she's upset. She didn't rude to me after that though, what a rational girl, unlike some annoying jealous bitch. But she did a bit withdrawn and…and civil."

"That's what I like about her, her head keep stirred in clear even though her heart tells otherwise," Blaise nodded solemnly, inviting a suspicious look featuring Draco's face.

Suddenly Clarissa felt something in her heart, like a bee sting. She gasped quietly and brought her hand to her heart, Draco and Blaise looked at her questioningly. All three looked up at Gryffindors table direction when a loud screech could be heard. They saw Hermione forcefully and non too gently picked Ron by the collar and dragged the boy outside with the help of Dean and, surprisingly, Neville. The scene left them impressed, for they rarely saw such fierceness from the three. Then they saw Harry stood calmly, looked at the Weasleys on the table with a cold calm fury, then stalked off without hurrying and gently closed the Great Hall door.

"Is that…" Draco whispered, he realized he shuddered in fear because of the look even though it was not directed at him.

"It is," answered Blaise with an equal shiver hinted in his voice. "Such fierce! Wonder how it tastes on bed!"

Draco pressed the urge to roll his eyes and stomp his foot impatiently, "I don't think we're talking the same thing here, Blaise! Clearly you were too taken with that brunette witch!"

"Hell, yeah!" Blaise smirked. "She's hot! I can't help it, can I?"

"Pervert!" Draco muttered amusedly.

Just then Clarissa made a move. She slowly stood and nearly walked away when two strong hands held her still. She turned her gaze in question. Draco shook his head in disapproval.

"No, it's their problem," he said quietly.

"So?" Clarissa asked.

"It will be no good, Clarissa, it's not in our rights," explained Blaise.

"Why would I care?" she drawled under her breath, quiet enough so that could only be heard by the three. "I only care for one person. And that person is out there! Or you want to tell me, that I have no right at all to watch over my twin?"

"Err… no, but..." Blaise stuttered.

"Then let go of me!" she said calmly.

Seeing the two boys didn't do what she asked, she impatiently yanked her hand. It accidentally swapped a pitcher of Pumpkin Juice, making it fell and tainted her, Draco's, Blaise's, and Pansy's robes. Pansy quickly jumped to her side, where Millicent Bullstode sat. Their face was in disgust at the smear of juice on the table. Then they looked at Clarissa with unadulterated hatred which replied with a dark un-guilty look from Clarissa.

Draco sighed. Both he and Blaise drew their wand and muttered the cleaning spell on table and robes.

"Behave, Clarissa," Draco chided gently.

"You just won't let me go," she muttered.

That's the time Pansy decided to interrupt. The girl was not pleased at all. At lunch, she got owl from her father, telling her to stay away from Draco, like few of Slytherins did now, and to forget her dreams being with the man, all because Lucius Malfoy swore his allegiance for the elf-girl. She became very bitter, and thought that if she couldn't have Draco then she would make sure that no one would.

"That's it!" Pansy screeched. "No 'sorry' from you to me, missy?"

"Why should I?" Clarissa quirked an eyebrow, her chin held high, and she folded her arms in front of her.

"You tainted my expensive robe, you bitch!"

"I see it cleaned!"

"Still, you have to say sorry for me, and I want you to kneel down and beg me sorry," Pansy sneered in frustration. "What? Your mother didn't show you any manner? Ha! A royal without etiquette, how funny!"

"Pansy!" Blaise warned with wide eyes, he stood in process.

"What?" Pansy glared, daring him to say anything against her. "It's not as though I'm wrong. Just look at her, no royal behave like that. Unless…"

Pansy stirred her gaze at Millicent. Both shared a nasty smile for a moment before Pansy turned back to face Clarissa.

"Unless, of course, that Gryffindork friends of yours influenced your actions. Oh my," Pansy gasped mockingly. "What did they do to change your attitude, sweety? Fuck you senseless, you slutty bitch?"

Draco was seeing red at the two laughing girl. But a pale, slender hand stopped him. Draco looked at Clarissa and backed away at her blank cold face. Behind them, Blaise muttered silently, something about "Death sentence" and "Punishment".

"Who is your favorite, Clarisse dear?" taunted Pansy. "That mudblood Thomas, the shy Longbottom, or the famous Potter? I bet for the last, hmm?"

The girls laughed again. Just then Draco realized a thin sheet of smoke hanging in the air. The girl, Pansy and Millicent, were not aware of it yet, still looked smug and their laughs were full of humiliation. Clarissa simply flicked her fingers and suddenly, fire could be seen on the girls' robes. Their laughs stopped, instead they were busy to dry the fire. Pansy shrieked in panic while Millicent was on the brink of tears. Their expensive robes were slowly turned into ashes.

The commotion made most students gasped and backed away with fear. Clarissa held her chin high, her eyes narrowed and looked down at Pansy and Millicent as if they were nothing but dirts. Her elfin traits only came up as the slits in her eyes.

"You will not use that tone again on me, young Ladies. Remember this as the first warning," she said in a tone that screamed _superior_. "Do not forget who you are talking with, who I am and your position, so you better hold your tongues. Shall this be repeated, I will hold none of my instinct to punish you more, and you'll face to lose more than nice expensive robes. Trust me!"

Another flick and the fire were gone leaving only a small fire fairy to fly and sit tamely at Clarissa's palm. But it was enough to leave Pansy's robe sleeveless and Millicent's robe hung around her belly. Clarissa smirked at them before giving a small thank you to the fairy, who nodded gracefully and kissed Clarissa's nose in return before vanishing.

Clarissa turned around and elegantly strolled down the hall, Draco and Blaise silently followed her. She opened the door only to face a scene where Hermione punched Ron straight in the nose.

xXx

Hermione slammed Ron harshly against the wall just outside the Great Hall. After Ron was out from his shock, he scowled at Hermione and made his way to get her back. But his step stooped by two wands pointed directly at him. He backed away at the hard look on Neville's and Dean's face.

"What was this, Hermione?" Ron growled at her, not inching from his spot.

"I am the one who should ask you, Ronald Weasley," she yelled in front of him. "What was _that_! How dare you insult anyone's lineage! Just who do you think you are, young man?"

"What? I'm not wrong, Hermione. He _is_ a half blood!" Ron pointed his finger at Harry who just had arrived.

"Yeah, he's a half-blood. So? Just because you're an _almighty_ pureblood, didn't give you the right to judge someone's lineage. You looked at him like some dirt he is. If that's what you thought about him being half-blood, then what do you think about me? Me, being the muggle-born I am. Ones you lot call mudbloods. Answer me, Ronald!" but she didn't give him any time to answer. "Oh, Ron… what had happened to you? The Ron I knew never had any problem with bloodline before."

"It's not about _problem_, Hermione. It's never been problem to me," Ron tried to sweet talked her. "It's just… well, it is a fact that the purity of bloods do have err…advantages and privileges. You can't deny that. It will give you a place in social rank and certain power. It's the tradition, Hermione."

Hermione narrowed her eyes in desperate gesture. Hurt and disbelief were clearly shown in her hazel eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in her effort to calm herself. In the moment she opened her eyes, those pools of chestnut brown contained with betrayed intelligent glint.

"Tell me, Ron, just what do you think of me? Forget Harry and…any _other_ things, just tell me."

"I like you, Hermione. I like you," Ron whispered in soft, gentle tone.

"Is it true if I assume that you made, no… I mean that you stopped your advances on me this year because of Aiden?" she asked calmly, staring right into Ron's eyes. Ron nodded reluctantly. "Why?"

Ron, being unable to draw his eyes anywhere beside into those intense gaze, slowly answered, unaware of his inability to lie. "Because she's a pureblood and royal descendant of elf."

"You like her, flirt with her, and give up on me, all because of her blood and family status?"

"Yes."

Then Hermione face was hardened. She balled her fist and without warning, she punched Ron on the face. Then she yelled, "YOU PATHETIC WORTHLESS BASTARD!" and took off.

Dean and Neville were surprised at her outburst and glared at Ron in full hatred. Dean was ready to hex him when Harry stopped him.

"I believe this is between Ron and me, Dean," Harry growled and drew out his wand. "Go and find Hermione."

Dean stepped back and gave Harry a curt nod. Just then he realized that three Slytherins had joined their small _party_ and Neville had voluntarily filled in their lack of knowledge. Dean moved to the side and tugged at Neville. Just when they moved to find the Gryffindor girl, Harry and Ron had started throwing hexes and the three Slytherins watched at it leisurely.

It was until then when Ron in the verge of losing the duel, he put a stop on using his wand. Instead, he made a physical advance towards Harry, resulting the smaller boy got his lip bleed.

Clarissa widened her eyes. Fury started to build in her once again, making the temperature decreased ever so slowly, her eyes turned into slits, and her pointy ears started to reveal. The boys had been fighting hand to hand for about five minutes when other students and teacher came into view. Before any of the teacher managed to put a stop, Dumbledore himself prevented it, seeing clearly Clarissa's state at the time.

The duel was obviously in Ron's favor. He being the bigger one between the two had more power in physical strength than Harry. But to his unknown, it only triggered a fierce anger deep within Harry's soul. Without none of them realized it, there were a thin layer of red aura between them and for those who could only watch the duel, they could feel the changing atmosphere around them.

Clarissa was not a happy half-elf at the time, she loathed that her brother was sickly beaten by a guy she found worthless. And when she could no longer contain her elf's magic, she broke it free. The temperature was getting low in a significant decrease, enough to send a chill breeze through the hall and freeze anything solid if she didn't focus it on certain object. She concentrated her power for one man and froze him slowly from the toes. By the time Ron made an attempt to punch Harry's face, he was frozen from chest to down, stopping his action. Harry blinked in surprise but his anger never left him.

Slowly, Clarissa walked nearing them. She stopped in front of Ron, her slitted eyes were intimidating enough to make Ron gulped in fear.

"I can't believe my friend adores a person such as you, Mr. Weasley. I've never met any wizard just as low as you, you hypocrite good son of nothing!" she spat. "Never again I see you hurt what dears to me, understood!"

She didn't wait his response as she walked away in elegance air around her. She nodded to Dumbledore, who nodded back. Clarissa controlled her emotions and soon the elf traits were gone as she disappeared from all sights. Professor Flitwick brought out his wand and tried to counter-spell her magic on Ron to no avail. Then Professor McGonagall came into view to help him. But the ice didn't melt or vanish. While the teachers tried their best to free Ron, one student still looked at the latter boy with loathing glare.

"Chilled, Weasley?" taunted Harry in a whisper then smirked. "You deserved worst, do you know that?"

Harry drew his balled fist and made a contact with Ron's jaw. At once, the ice broke and melted into water, leaving the teacher's jaw dropped. Ron fell on his ass with a sore jaw, looked up in fear at Harry.

"That's for Hermione!" Harry yelled.

Then the boy stomped off in fury. Teachers looked at each other in calculating look before they all set their gaze at the Headmaster who nodded knowingly.

Students looked in awe and fear, soon whispers and murmurs could be heard among them. Only two Slytherins knew what had happened and they were too surprised with the fact that when the ice melted into water, Harry's eyes turned into two deep emerald slits.

xXx

**A.N : Finally! (I admit it's very hard to type those angry moments, since I'm the typist is currently in a happy, sappy mood, not helping at all! sigh) okay, here is the new chapter. We hope you like it, and don't forget to review. Pleaseeee….. we will be delighted even if it's just a few words. **

**okay we don't know the spell. Anyone know?**

**It's just a bit of joke… we just want to insert ourselves in it tee-hee…. .; **


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Friends aren't ours.

The painting that led to the Elf Quarters was opened to reveal three Gryffindors; one girl and two boys. The girl was desperately fighting her tears while being led gently to the couch by a boy with chubby cheeks. The other boy snapped his fingers to call a house elf, which appeared to be Dobby. The boy managed to ask for teas and snacks before the elf noticed and widened its eyes in worry upon seeing the girl's state. The house elf vanished and reappeared in record time with a tray of foods and teas that had been asked for by the boy. Politely, the same boy asked for privacy, which Dobby granted right away. Then both boys sat at either side of her and silently attempted to sooth her.

"Come on, Hermione… Stop your tears, please," pleaded Dean seeing silent tears roll down her flushed cheeks. "He's really not worth every tear you've cried, Herm… Trust me! OW!"

Neville glared at Dean, and his not-so-calming words, and eventually managed to smack him in the head. "That's not helping, Dean," he chided. "But, anyhow, Dean's right Hermione. And trust me, Harry will be broken if he sees you in your current state. You know just how much he cares for you."

Hermione angrily wiped off her tears, "I can't believe I'm in love with him!" she ranted. "Dear god, what did I do to make myself so blinded to his jealousy?!"

"You see, he hid it well but I think he has always had a tendency to want fame; being Harry's best friend and all. Remember last year in Triwizard tournament?" Dean shook his head. "He was always overly sensitive on 'famous' things and sometimes it made him lose his rationality."

"When do we ever find that he was thinking straight and rationally?" Neville mumbled sarcastically.

With a grim expression, Hermione nodded. "Still he was actually a nice boy; I used to like his laughter and jokes, his blatant comments even though they were full of idiocies, his carefree and innocent manner," Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "But nowadays I find all of his attitudes mentioned are just so damn infuriating. How could he overthrow a friendship of four years just for… For reasons like _that_!"

Hermione sighed. Deep inside she was hurting, but she tried to ignore it. It was hard, how could it not be? She had loved him for about two years, and now suddenly she was forced to face the fact that the boy she liked was no longer the boy she thought she knew before.

Silence reigned the room; no one dared to break it until the sound from the slamming portrait simply made them all jump. All heads turned to the source of the noise only to be met with the furious pretty girl, known as the descendant of one of the most beautiful creatures on earth.

Clarissa Aiden had made her grand entrance.

She made a step closer to the occupants of the coach and made a gesture to that made them scoot over. She plopped graciously on the couch and stared at Hermione, who gave her a blank stare. She then rolled her eyes and wore an annoyed look.

"Oh, please, Hermione. He's not that great! One simple kind of a pathetic pureblood!" Clarissa ranted, still mad at the red-haired boy. "No grace and no fortune… How could he possibly think of winning over my heart?!" At this, Hermione's eyes narrowed while the boys gulped.

"Yeah, says the one who already has her own _Prince Charming_!" Hermione sneered sharply. "Of course Ron is no comparison to your beloved, right _Your Highness_? After all, your blonde is handsome and has a vast fortune, besides... His place is so high on pedestal; what do you call him? Hmm… Oh yeah, a high-class aristocrat pureblood bastard!"

"How dare you!"

Both girls were now standing, with their eyes narrowing and hands ready to grab at their wands. Outcast, the boys moved slowly when they felt the crackling magic in the room. They hid behind the stairs to the dorm with worry etched on both their faces.

"You know nothing, Granger," Clarissa hissed angrily. "You don't know a single thing about being a pureblood."

"Tell me what I don't know!" Hermione practically yelled. "Tell me, that you purebloods only seek fortunes, that purebloods only care about social status, that purebloods value themselves almighty and higher than anyone else," Hermione stared hard at Clarissa. "And that purebloods always look down at people like me… The ones you call _mudbloods_!" She spat.

All the occupants in the room, beside her, were stunned into silence. Clarissa immediately recovered from her shock. She opened her mouth in an attempt to reply to Hermione's accusation, but the Gryffindor beat her to it.

"If that's what you think I don't know about purebloods, then I'm a step ahead of what you think of me, Aiden," Hermione sneered coldly. "You want to know why? Because that's what your blonde lover practically has done for all these years, especially to me!"

"And you think your red-head crush was any better than Draco?" Clarissa snapped. "In case you forgot, he also thought about you the same way!"

"And that's because of you!" Hermione screeched. "He was a nice, friendly boy before you came to meddle in our lives! If it's wasn't for your name, your looks, your stupid blood status, and your inheritance… He would… He would…"

"What? Propose to you?" Clarissa mocked. "As if!"

"At least, he'd still be the same nice boy I used to know!" Hermione screamed.

"Nice?! Please!!" Clarissa huffed in annoyance. "Did you forget how he treats you and your friends; especially Harry? Wake up, girl! Your problems had started among you way before we met each other! You simply can't blame me for his stupidity. Besides, I'm not here for the sake of this blasted school or the wizarding world! I'm just here for my brother!"

Both girls glared at each other in menacing fashion. Clarissa drew her wand at record speed before threatening the brunette Gryffindor.

"But, if you like red-heads so much, why don't you just become one?" she flicked her wand and soon it sprayed some kind of liquid that covered Hermione's hair and clothes, making them spotted with a bright red color.

Hermione squeaked in surprise, but when she realized what had happened to her appearance, she growled in anger. Hermione drew her wand and without any warning she threw the same spell at Clarissa. Instead of red, Clarissa was drenched in bright platinum silver.

With wide eyes, Clarissa gave an indignant squeal, her face full of distaste. She looked up only to find Hermione standing with crossed arms and smug expression.

"Hope you're thrilled that you now have the same hair color as your beloved," Hermione mocked.

Clarissa threw another color spell at Hermione in reply, "I distaste this color the most, you bitch!"

Soon many liquid colors flew around the room, and nasty words echoed around them. Hermione and Clarissa both tried their best to dodge each other's color attacks and to stain each other with color as much as possible. To say that Neville and Dean were confused was understatement. They could only watch the two witches involved in this childish brawl with speechless and blank minds. Their common room was soon painted in rainbow colors and more. Splotches of liquid covered the couches, floor, wall, tables, curtains and even the stair handle.

"Oh, I see now that Her Highness is really fond of the rainbow it seems!" Hermione mocked, commenting on the many colors mixed on Clarissa. "Or should I add more? Grey, perhaps?" Hermione threw a grey liquid right onto the elf's face while she ducked behind the couch.

"You bookworm freak!" Clarissa screeched.

"Oh shit!" said a boyish voice from the door.

xXx

Harry Potter was not happy, but the silent walk from the Great Hall to his quarters had cooled his head. He managed to re-arrange his disarray of anger. When he neared his quarters, he frowned. He heard many noises from it, from screeching to squealing, and shrieking to screaming. Thinking that somebody was in pain, he ran in a panic to the painting that led to the quarters.

What he saw made his jaw drop. He thought he would see someone injured, he thought he would see wailing from his broken-hearted sister-like friend, instead he saw the said friend simply coloring the other girl right on her face, which of course make the other girl screamed in rage.

"You bookworm freak!" Clarissa screeched.

"Oh shit!" said Harry.

He strolled into the room and silently took in the room's condition. Then he realized that the two girls were blatantly ignoring his arrival, instead they were continuing their battle. Harry rolled his eyes, he almost stepped into their fight to cease their argument if Dean and Neville had not kept blowing hushing sounds at him. Frowning, he stepped closer to them and asked them about what had happened to their common room. Sighing, the two witnesses started to tell the tale of the fight in hushed voices. And they advised Harry to stay away from them for the time being.

"We can only wait, Harry, woman's brawl is more scary than it looks. Trust me, my mother often smacks me when she's on her period," reasoned Dean.

And so they waited. But the wait was not for long, the fighting ceased just a few moments after Draco and Blaise came through the portrait. It involved Draco being a victim of one missed shot of the liquid from Clarissa, which of course tainted his perfect hair and robes with purple color. Harry winced inwardly and thought, _How I hate purple! Eww! _And he silently watched, as Draco's expression grew colder and angrier. Harry flinched in anticipation, waiting for the soon to come shouts from a certain blonde.

"Stop it!" Draco snapped, complete with death sentence glare, directed toward the two witches who had stopped their hand movements. "Now, sit!" Draco said in commanding tone.

With a grumble, Clarissa plopped down on the dirty couch. Hermione sat on the nearest seat, still glaring at Clarissa. Sensing atmosphere was safe; the three Gryffindor boys came out and warily sat on the empty seats.

Draco glared at Blaise, who suddenly had the urge to sit quickly, that left the blonde Slytherin the only one standing. With an air of intimidation, Draco glanced at the two witches.

"So, now that we've agreed to sit and talk, REASONABLY…" Draco said sweetly to them, voice full of sarcasm. "Perhaps… One of you can enlighten me to the PURPOSE of throwing that, that… Whatever that wretched liquid is, around this bloody fucking room!"

Harry widened his eyes and exchanged glances with Neville. _Had the Ice Prince just swore?!_ They both thought. _Hell, this is bad!!_

Being chided, no, actually being yelled at was not something that amused or cowered the witches. Now, instead of glaring at each other, they both teamed up to glare at Draco. But Draco was an arrogant and proud person; he never backed down on a challenge, more over from glares. He was kind of… Immune to that, what with being the only son of Lucius Malfoy.

As a result, Hermione was the first person who looked away, a faint blush could be seen on her pale cheeks. Next Clarissa looked away, but not before giving Draco a full sulking face. Draco sighed, he drew out his wand and performed a cleaning spell on himself before he sat gracefully on the only vacant seat, which was beside Clarissa.

No one talked for a few moments. The room filled with only a heavy silence, as each person had their own thoughts. It was the sexy dark skinned Slytherin who finally broke the tense silence.

"Tomorrow will be full of rumors it seems," Blaise said. "The commotion down there was not something that could be forgotten easily, or at least not for a few days."

Clarissa 'hmph'-ed. "Of course there was going to be a talk for a while, in case you forgot, _I _made myself a _full-blooded_ elf back there. Stupid move, now everyone knows what I look like."

"You made yourself appeared to be an elf?" Hermione asked. "Why?"

Clarissa rolled her eyes. "Oh forget it. I'm knackered. See you guys, I'm off to bed," She grumbled.

She stood and walked away without waiting for any responses. Blaise flicked his wand and soon a pocket watch appeared before him. He frowned slightly.

"How will we get back, Draco?" Blaise asked. "It's past curfew and we can't go back to the dorm without being caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris."

Draco thought for a moment before he said, "We'll stay for tonight, besides we haven't had the chance to tell Clarissa about what we saw."

The Gryffindors stared at each other. Dean decided to speak his thought.

"Is it about the 'event' down there?" he asked. "What happened afterwards? I mean after we took off."

"Clarissa showed the students body her true self, that's all," answered Draco curtly.

"I've been meaning you to ask that," Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed. "How and why?"

"Being a full elf meant that she was overruled by the anger within her and, in short, she went ballistic, Granger," explained Blaise.

"And… And she did it on your behalf, Hermione," added Harry gently. "It's not very nice of you when you suddenly blame it all on her."

Hermione frowned, clearly deep in thought. Then she sighed, "Guess I'll apologize to her tomorrow."

Harry put Hermione's hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze of encouragement. The five occupants sat and talk for a while before Dean and Neville decided to go sleep, followed by Blaise who managed to look at and give Hermione a small smile of suggestion before he went on.

Harry raised an eyebrow before saying, "Is it only my imagination or did he really flirted with you, 'Mione?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry. "Who is 'he'?"

"Zabini, of course, who else?" said Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Like I told Neville and Dean, he's always flirting with everyone! Boys and girls…" she shook her head. "I'm not going to think about his actions seriously."

"What if he _is_ serious, Granger?" Draco asked in his friend's defense. "Surely, a person cannot be a playboy forever."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "And you're telling me this because…?"

Draco shook his head with an annoyed expression on his face. He decided to end the conversation so he stood and said, "Later Potter, Granger." Without anymore words he walked gracefully upstairs, which left Harry and Hermione alone in the common room.

"Hey, 'Mione. What if… And I mean _if_, Blaise Zabini really likes you? Just like Malfoy said, what if Zabini really serious this time?" Harry asked.

Hermione breathed deeply. "I don't know, we'll see about it later on. Besides, we don't know his true intentions, his or Malfoys actually. They're Slytherin, remember?"

"So, you don't trust them yet?" Harry frowned. "What about Clarissa? She's sincere enough…"

"I can think myself to like her. I mean, I agree with you in saying that she's good and really cares. But we don't know about Malfoy and Zabini, do we? We don't know which side they're standing on, though Malfoy did declare to be on Clarissa's side the summer before. It doesn't mean that they will also side with us. It's just that, Malfoy and Zabini are not the kind of people I can easily trust. Better we watch our backs than having another betrayal, right?"

Harry nodded. "So… What do we do now?"

Hermione chuckled and stood. "Stand up, Harry." Without asking, said boy followed the girl's instruction. Hermione drew her wand and cleaned herself. Then she transfigured the couch they had been sitting on into a big mattress. She laid down on it and looked at Harry with a smile. "Lay down beside me?"

Harry obliged with a grin. Both of them lied side by side. They watched the enchanted ceiling for a second before Hermione gave another flick of her wand and the scenery of the ceiling changed. It no longer showed the exact replica of snowy sky; instead it showed the night sky with stars, meteors, and the aurora.

Harry laughed, "It's been a long time, yeah? Since the last time we laid down and talked side by side like this. It was… when was the last time we did this?"

Hermione turned onto her side and chuckled. She punched Harry's upper arm lightly, "It was not more than two weeks ago, you silly person."

"Really? Feels like it's been years to me, Mione."

"Yeah, and you're missing Sirius and Remus, right?"

"Yep, I miss them a lot!"

"Have you sent any letters to them, Harry?"

"Just once. Have you?"

"Twice. You really should keep in touch with them more often, Harry. You know how they get."

"I guess. So 'Mione…"

"…"

"…"

"Yes?"

"Feel better now?"

"…Loads! Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome."

xXx

Hermione stirred from her slumber when she felt something snuggly and warm descended upon her body. Slowly she awoke from her slumber and blinked away her drowsiness. She focused her sight only to find a certain dark haired girl with a sheepish look staring back at her. Hermione then noticed a light blanket covered her body.

"Cla…" Hermione attempted to say her name only to be cut of by a shushing gesture.

The brunette looked down and she saw the sleeping Harry. Understanding what Clarissa's intention was, she whispered, "Thank you for the blanket…and I'm sorry for this evening."

"No. It was my fault," Clarissa whispered back. "I shouldn't have scolded you like that. It's obvious that you're not okay. I'm sorry."

"But I…"

Harry's low mumbling interrupted both of them. The two girls stared silently at him before catching each other's gaze. Then they smiled and giggled at their own stupidity. Clarissa held out her right hand.

"Friends?" she asked.

Without thinking, Hermione accepted the hand and shook it slightly. "Friends."

Clarissa placed another blanket on Harry and pecked his forehead. "G'night Harry," she said. As she stood, she caught Hermione's stare at her and both shared knowing smile on their faces. She turned around and walked upstairs without another word.

"Night Claire," Hermione whispered in the quietness, her voice laced with sleep.

"Night Hermy," Clarissa replied.

When Clarissa's body could no longer be seen, Hermione moved her gaze to her best friend. She studied him closely and something clicked in her mind that made her smile. "Night Harry," Hermione said and pecked Harry's black mane before going back to sleep.

xXx

Harry opened his eyes as the dawn light fell on his face. He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to focus his gaze. A small movement from his side made him turn to face the person he thought as family. Hermione snuggled closer to his side and it brought smile to his face. The next second, Hermione opened her eyes and they stared at each other. They both grinned and laughed afterward, feeling relieved and refreshed.

"We slept with our robes on," Hermione giggled.

"Yeah… Just like, you know a pajamas party or something like that. I don't even remember when and how I slept, geez…"

"You slept like a log, Harry. Admit it," Hermione grinned. "Any plans for today?"

Harry shrugged, "No, I guess. You heard Snape. Clarissa and I are not allowed to go to Hogsmeade today."

"Then I guess, I'll cancel my plans today too."

"Why?"

"I don't want to go to Hogsmeade all alone, Harry. Besides, I can't go to The Tower. I'm afraid I'll blow up in anger once I see read-heads," Hermione huffed in frustration.

"I'd sure love to see you in that scene again, Granger."

Both Gryffindors turned their heads and standing near the stairs was Blaise Zabini with his smirk. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"What is that supposed to mean, Zabini?" she asked challengingly.

Still smirking, Blaise walked in their direction. In his deep and husky voice, he drawled, "Oh, has no one ever told you that you looked sexy yesterday?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Blaise's attempt to seduce his friend, but he did nothing to stop it. Instead he watched with amusement in his eyes. Hermione remained still while Blaise reached out his hand and played with the small curls in her hair. The pair shared a look before Hermione sighed and once again turned her attention to Harry, in short, she was ignoring Blaise's advance on her.

"Where was I, Harry?" Hermione frowned. "Oh yeah, I don't want to go to Hogsmeade and I want to stay with you. I _need_ to be with you today, Harry. And stop playing with my hair, Zabini!" Blaise stopped with a small 'tch' sound after Hermione swatted his hand away. "I can't go to The Tower in case I go mad and start a blood-frenzy upon the Weasleys in there, on the other hand…" She looked down at her robes and sighed. "My clothes are all there, and I need a pair to change into. Eugh… I'm smelly."

Harry seemed to be deep in thought, "Well, I can ask Dobby to get you a pair, Hermione."

"Why go through so much trouble?" Blaise interrupted. "Just borrow a pair from Clarissa. Both of you are the same size. I'm sure she won't mind."

Harry and Hermione exchanged uncertain looks. Hermione shrugged her small shoulder while Harry said, "I don't know…" Hesitantly.

"Oh, come on! Stay there, Granger." Blaise dragged Harry upstairs by the sleeve. "Better if you're the one who asks."

Once they stood in front of Clarissa's bedroom door, Blaise knocked a few times without thinking. Both of them could hear a shuffling sound from inside before the door opened to one, in-boxers-only, grumpy, tousled hair look, Slytherin blonde. While Harry's jaw dropped and he gaped at the sight before him, Blaise only gave a small wave of greeting and didn't looked surprised at Draco's appearance.

"What do you want, Blaise?" Draco grumbled.

"Harry wants to ask something of Claire," answered Blaise.

Draco scrutinized the blushing Harry from the top of his head to his toes. Suspiciously he looked at Harry before turning around and leaving the door wide open. He walked back to the queen size bed, slipped under the comforter, hugged Clarissa from behind and said something to her ear. The scene was free and obvious for all to see, and Harry was speechless because of it. Somehow, he felt something stirring in him, something he didn't recognize and didn't like.

As a result of Draco's action Clarissa roused slowly from her sleep, which meant that Draco had woken her up. Lazily she stretched her body like a cat before slipping out of the bed and heading to the door. One could tell that she was slightly annoyed about being wakened.

"Wha' izzit?" she slurred, voice still hazy from sleep.

Harry turned to Blaise who shrugged at him. He looked at Clarissa once again and fidgeted nervously. _I don't know whether this is a good idea_, Harry sighed mentally. _I knew I should've just call for Dobby._

"Oi… You've just woke me up, now spill!" Clarissa snapped, completely pissed off.

Harry scratched his head and he couldn't help but felt a bit disheartened, "Uh… I think… I think it's nothing. Sorry Claire…it's just noth-"

"Bollocks!!" Blaise cut off. "Spill it, Harry. Che… So much for being a Gryffindor!"

Harry glared at Blaise who, in Harry's opinion, seemed to question his bravery enough. _Well, excuse me for being scared_, he grumbled inside. _Gryffindor's bravery got nothing to do when one is facing a pissed off, short tempered elf like her._

"I, uh…. I was wondering if… Um, perhaps you could lend a pair of clothes to Hermione?" Harry grinned sheepishly. "That is if you don't mind, of course. I could always ask Dobby for help if you say no, so no worries there," he added quickly.

Slowly, those hooded eyes revealed shiny twinkles. Harry could see that the girl slowly processed his request in her foggy mind. She narrowed her eyes and looked at him, as if it were the first time she had ever seen him.

"You said clothes?" she asked. "For Hermione?"

"Uh… Yes."

She smiled a very bright smile at him, which Harry backed off slightly from. "Bring her up, she can take a shower in my bathroom. About the clothes, I'll pick them for her myself," she said proudly. "Now, chop chop!"

She left the door, without bother closing it first. Half running, she neared the bed and jumped on it. Then, without hesitation she kicked the blanketed lump that was Draco off the bed, making the Slytherin Prince fall disgracefully. As a result, he glared at her for disturbing his sleep.

"Wake up Draco and out my room now!" She was too happy to even bother glaring back Draco. "My doll will be up, and we ladies, will have our beauty time! Out now, you vile boy! Out, out!"

Draco stood on his feet and slowly gathered his own robes from the bed post while grumbling. Clarissa opened her trunk lid and climbed into it, soon she was vanished from everyone eyes.

Harry looked at Blaise who rolled his eyes. "She has a walk in closet inside her trunk," the Slytherin boy informed. "She's always complaining about how small the normal trunk is that even her knickers only couldn't fit in it, so she ordered a specially charmed one and _that's_ what she got! A _walk in closet_ trunk, the biggest one, mind you!" He shook his head. "Anyway, I'll go tell Granger to come upstairs, besides I'm on my way down to the dungeon. You just go and take a shower."

Harry nodded slightly and took off to his room's direction, "Thanks Zabini." Without looking back, he clearly didn't see another person go after him in the same direction.

xXx

The thought of being the last person to shower made Harry really take his time. Once he was done, he dried himself with a fluffy white towel before remembering that he didn't bring his clean clothes with him. Shrugging, he wrapped his lower half with the towel and left the bathroom. Softly humming, he didn't recognize another presence in his dorm, thinking that he was left alone after Neville and Dean left before he had showered.

So, imagine his surprise when he looked up in the middle of his walk to his trunk and saw the blonde Adonis, who had opened Clarissa's door for him, sitting on his very own bed, his chest was still bare though instead in boxers he wore his slacks from last night. Harry stopped and gaped at the lazy smirk the blond graced him with, which silently commented on the rapid blush on Harry's face and neck. The Gryffindor couldn't help but feel stripped by that pair of grey orbs.

"You sure took your time, Potter," Draco drawled. "Never thought you'd be one of the narcissistic type before."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I was just trying to clear my mind. What are you doing here?"

" Waiting to pounce on you and than drag you into bed and shag you senseless," That drew another blush and a small whimper from Harry who backed away in instinct. "Merlin, Potter, I'm here waiting for my turn to take shower, you dunderhead."

"B-but… Don't you take your showers in the dungeon?" Harry stammered.

"I prefer the easier way. And since I have my own share of clothes here, I might as well just change and getting ready for the day here instead of trekking down to the dungeon," Draco scrunched his nose. "Not that I should tell you that. And what are you doing, standing there in the middle of the room with nothing but towel on, looking like a complete idiot?" _Not that I mind the sight, actually_, Draco added silently.

Slowly, the grey pools traced every line that was visible on the tan skinned Gryffindor boy. First he noticed was that Harry was a small boy, smaller than all of their year mates, his build was perfect for a seeker with his slim build yet toned and firm muscles. His waist was small and his sides were elegantly drawn in feminine and soft curves. Draco wondered whether it had anything to do with the boy's inheritance, because he was not in any way to be described as masculine.

"I, uh… Could you move away from that bed, Malfoy?"

The quiet question brought Draco back from reverie. "Why should I?"

"That's my bed you're sitting on."

"So, your point is?" Draco teased with his patented smirk planted on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. He crossed his arms and pouted, the last mentioned, of course, being done unconsciously. Then he sighed, tired of having pointless arguments with the Slytherin. He walked near his bed and crouched in front of his trunk. Quickly, he snatched a pair of clothes from it. While doing so, he was also aware of the stripping gaze directed at him, actually at his body, by the other occupant of the room.

"Stop it, Malfoy!" Harry snapped, nervous at the tingling feeling on his skin caused by Draco's gaze.

Raising one eyebrow, Draco slid off the bed and slowly made his way to the shower room. Right before he closed the door, he glanced over his shoulder with a suggestive look. "I should say, Potter, you have a nice ass there." And he snickered. "Quite a view."

And Harry glared hard at the closed door though it didn't stop the rousing blush on his face.

xXx

Many minutes passed as four teens, named Harry, Draco, Dean, and Neville, waited in tense silence, the two girls still hadn't shown up yet. While Draco was calmly reading a certain potion book, Harry, Neville and Dean decided to play some word games. At eight (Draco had cast "Tempus!" and was ready to drag the girls down by force), Clarissa showed up at the bottom of the stairs with a very wide and very bright grin.

She walked in their direction, turned around slowly, and then set a pose. She smiled suggestively and winked at them, "So, what do you think?"

Her appearance was simply stunning. The boys were dropping their jaws at her beauty, though Draco masked it well. She wore black mini skirt, knee-length black boots, white tank-top, and left opened white jacket. She let her hair tied in a simple ponytail and wore a light make up on her face.

"Am I stunning?" she grinned. "Or am I wonderful? Oops… Don't answer that! Silly me, of course I'm beautiful!" She answered her own question with a high level of arrogance.

And the boys responded with groans or sweat drops. "Right, Claire!" mumbled Draco. "Now, can we go?"

"Wait, you haven't seen her!" Clarissa yelled, hands latched on her hips. "Wait here!" Once again she went upstairs with bouncing steps.

"Is she a storm, or what?" Dean asked, slightly unsure how to comment on her behavior.

Harry and Neville shrugged before all of them eyed Draco, who scowled at them in return. The tapping sounds from the stairs brought their attention to it. There they saw a hesitant Hermione being pushed gently by Clarissa. Hermione wore a pale yellow, knee length sundress with a clean white cardigan and a pair of short white heel shoes. Her soft curls were braided with a French braid and tied with yellow ribbon on its tail. A sheer lipgloss shone on her lips. Despite her appearance, a slight frown stayed on her face.

"You okay, Hermione?" asked Neville, noticing the frown.

Hermione looked up and managed to give a weak smile. "I'm just… Not used to it, I guess," she said dryly.

Clarissa ignored her comment and slowly she twirled the other girl around. With beaming pride she asked, "So, how does she look? Pretty? Pretty, right?"

Draco smirked. "Not bad for a muggleborn, Granger, no wonder Blaise has fall for you," he complimented half-heartedly.

Clarissa rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on Draco. You have to admit that she's pretty."

Said boy refused to give another word on the subject, which made Clarissa shoved him slightly while mumbling 'Sore arse!' Draco looked offended but stayed silent at the insult, only his eyes narrowed in mocking glare. Seeing that, Harry thought of something along the lines of _'If it was me saying that, I bet he would've beaten me senseless.'_

Dean walked up to her and offered his hand, mimicking the best gentlemanly behavior, "You look so beautiful, Milady. Shall I escort you out?" Dean grinned when Hermione accepted his hand with a blush. "Honestly, had I not been gay, I would've fall for you, Herm."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah, it's really too bad that you're gay." She eyed a certain Gryffindor who blushed under her mischievous scrutiny.

"Aren't I good?" Clarissa cut in, trying to once again to gain the spotlight. "You can't deny that it was because of ME, you get to see this pretty lady," she added smugly.

Harry squeezed her shoulder and smiled brightly, "Yes, Claire, thank you. You did great. Now my little sister can finally show the world all her worth."

The wide grin dropped from the black haired girls' face. Harry didn't see it though, for he was exchanging wicked smiles with Dean while Neville laughed. But Hermione and Draco saw the flicker of pain and sadness in her green orbs. She quickly regained her composure and presented a strained smile instead.

"Well, shall we head to Great Hall?" Hermione asked quickly, trying to ease some of the tension. And with that everyone made a move toward the door. They went out one by one, Harry being the last out. The boy managed to close the painting before a pair of calculating grey eyes stopped him in his steps.

Draco opened his dark forest green cashmere shirt and threw it at Harry. "Wear it Potter, cover those rags with it. Honestly, whoever taught you your sense of fashion was obviously mental," He sneered, then resumed his walk.

xXx

The group, with Clarissa being the leader, met Blaise at the entrance of Great Hall. Blaise stood with his back connected to the wall, a bored look on his face. He smirked though when he saw the group nearing him.

"My bet, you won't have a nice and comfortable breakfast for today," He drawled lazily. "The student body really made a fuss about yesterday's event. You will be stared at, gossiped about, and even glared at. Still bothering to go inside?"

Clarissa smirked back at him, "That's nothing new. Being famous and popular taught us all. Don't worry, Blaise honey, there's nothing we can't handle."

Blaise grinned before opening the door and made a bow, "After you, Your Highness," He mock saluted.

The group walked in and the chatter in the Great Hall dropped down. Their steps halted when they realized that every eye had turned on them. The glances were varying; fear, resentment, awe, and calm glances were sent to them from students who were not at Hogsmeade yet. While the teachers gave them concerned and neutral looks.

"Don't know about the rest of you, but I don't fancy having a meal among these idiots," Blaise sighed lowly, glaring back at the students he stood near. "It's not good for my stomach."

"Agreed," Mumbled Neville.

"Then we'll eat at Hogsmeade," Clarissa said determinedly.

"You weren't given leave for the weekend, Claire, and neither was Harry. Remember?" reminded Neville.

"Oh, no need to worry, Neville dear. Rest assured that nobody can resist me."

With that being said, Clarissa grabbed Harry's hand before strutting to the Head table quickly, all the way mumbling something which Harry could not comprehend. Something along the lines of 'depleting my appetite' and 'too bad for my diet'. Unable to object, Harry just followed the girl, silently wondering what she was up to now.

Clarissa stopped right in front of Headmaster and gave the old man a charming smile. Dumbledore smiled back at her kindly, though the twinkle in his eyes told her that he already knew what she was about to ask.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, would you granted us a pass to go to Hogsmeade today?" She asked, straight to the point. Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously once he heard this.

"Oh, but I thought a certain Professor had banned both of you from going to Hogsmeade this weekend," Dumbledore said, seeming to be thinking seriously about it.

"That's why we came straight to you, Headmaster. I, I mean… We wish to change the punishment into something else, we'll even accept any number of detentions in exchange to go to Hogsmeade today," She turned on her puppy dog eyes charm on the old Headmaster. "Please, Headmaster? Pretty please?"

Dumbledore looked at her amusedly, "What reason made you want to go to Hogsmeade so badly today, if I may ask Ms. Aiden?"

Clarissa waved her hand impatiently, an adorable pout formed on her face making her look pitiful, "Reasons, Professor. First, we would love to have a calm, soothing, _free-from-glare,_" Clarissa added some pressure to her words which made several students shuddered and looked down in shame, "Breakfast. Second, today is a beautiful day. It's such a waste to spend it inside. Besides, Hermione and I," She glanced backwards and gave a wink at said girl. "We've already dressed up prettily today. It would be no good if we don't show it off, right? And the third…." She trailed off, locking eyes with Dumbledore. _'I want to spend the first outing time with my brother.'_ "I think you would understand, Headmaster."

A tense silence followed as Dumbledore looked at Snape who held back stubbornly at first, but then caved in. Dumbledore looked back at the two teens and gave them a blinding smile. "I grant your wish, Miss Aiden." Clarissa grinned wickedly, "But, in exchange for this day, both of you will serve a weeks worth of detention, separately." Clarissa pouted a little at this. "Miss Aiden, you will serve your detention with Professor Hagrid, while Mr. Potter will serve his detention with Professor Sprout. Both of you are to help the Professors in any task given to you. Is that understood?"

Harry and Clarissa exchanged glances and happy grins before nodding in approval. Dumbledore leaned back in his seat and silently resumed his breakfast. "Now go and enjoy your day."

"Thanks, Professor." Both teens said in sync.

The two teens glided down the aisle and Clarissa smirked at the lot. "See, told you that nobody can resist me. I'm just too irresistible," she said haughtily.

xXx

**a/n: thank you for our reviewer, and sorry for long update...please, give us our opinion about this chapter...see ya!!! **


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Harry Potter is not ours.

Beta : Peaceful Angel (thank you so much, and sorry for not mentioning you in the last chapter!)

_September 21__st_

_Dear Father,_

_I know you are well. Don't ask me how, I just know. I also know that Mother is well too, because you wouldn't let anything happen to her. Claire and I are perfectly healthy and happy, mostly in her case._

_I'm sure you've already know about her trouble-making in Severus' class along with HIM. But you can ease your mind, she managed to slither away from major punishment, in this case she and HIM weren't allowed a pass to Hogsmeade. Your lesson actually worked! (-smirk-)_

_Unfortunately, they landed in detention as exchange. She had to help Hagrid to take care magical creatures in the forest, while HE helped Professor Sprout in the green house. Wait, I said it wrong. Perhaps, it's an unfortunate thing for HIM, but it's obviously a fortunate thing for her. You know why? (I know you're curious! –grin-) She got herself a baby UNICORN as her familiar. A UNICORN! Can you imagine it? It's so…UNFAIR! So, father you know that I love you dearly, and I know too that you love me dearly. Would you get me one?_

_Oh yeah, there's another thing. She made a ruckus one day during her detention. She lost control over her elemental power, and you know what she did? She roasted a Blast-Ended Skrewt with a super big lightning strike. Blaise, stupidly, had to try it and said that it tasted like a grilled lobster. I mean, please! A Skrewt? Ewww! What kind of person would actually try it? Okay, I know the answer already. It's Blaise._

_Well that's it for now, as I feel that my eyes won't cooperate any longer. I hope this letter reaches you safely, and give Mother a kiss and hug from me._

_Sincerely your heir,_

_Draco L. Malfoy._

_N.B : I really mean it when I ask for a unicorn, Father._

xXx

_September 30__th_

_Father,_

_We're fine here at Hogwarts although the conditions are definitely not up to my standards. I mean, who likes rainy days like these? I prefer the warm sunny day where I can play quidditch or at least I can go flying. It's so boring always being in the dorm._

_I don't know how I should feel nowadays, pleased or bothered at the fact that Claire is getting really close to the muggleborns and HIM. Well… Longbottom isn't actually a muggleborn, but still… He's a clumsy, good-natured, extremely shy Gryffindor. A Gryffindor, mind you! So are the others. Now, before you get angry with me and suddenly feel the urge to lock me in the attic, I would like to say that I really have no problem about HIM getting close with her. No, I do understand the importance of HIM to her. But the muggleborns… She's an Aiden for Merlin's sake!_

_And about the school. There's something… Odd that happened. Not that I mind, in fact I'm extremely gleeful with it. The thick, red-headed, weasel family finally got to pay! Ha ha... Almost all the muggleborns and halfbloods are currently disappoint with them, mostly with that loudmouth ickle Ronniekins! Surely you know the case that happened two weeks ago between Weasel and Granger. In summary, I'm perfectly pleased at how the things turned out in here. Everything was happening in our favour. Just like you said, Father._

_Send a hug and kiss for Mother, tell her that I really miss her and her chocolate cookies. I would love to have another pouch of them._

_See you in the next letter, Father, I really hope that you're well._

_Currently missing home,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

_N.B : Remember the Unicorn I told you about in the last letter, Father? It seems that the Unicorn not just an ordinary Unicorn. It has wings! You know what that means? Claire got a bloody Pegasus! That's totally UNFAIR!!!!! How could she be so bloody lucky?! And sorry for the language._

xXx

_October 11__th_

_Hello Father,_

_I'm currently in Claire's common room doing our homework together. And no, Father, unfortunately, when I'm saying 'together' it doesn't mean only the two of us. Yes, there are nine of us here, and now Claire is trying her best to actually teach Vince and Greg some knowledge. Not that I insult them about being stupid, I merely state the fact that they're so slow sometimes. The good thing about them is they know where to lay their loyalty._

_Speaking about it, they've informed me that even in my House the students are divided into three groups. The first is they that are the idiotic followers of Claire seeking fame and claim. The second are they who are extremely jealous with Claire's own existence, should I add that most of this group consists of girls. And the third are the ones who actually see the reality, as in the fact that right now we're in the middle of danger and war, and they refuse to have the Mark on their arms. The last group is extremely in small count of people Father, but as we hope they're not totally lost._

_Surprised, huh? To know that both of them could actually get this kind of information, they turned out to be very good spies, unlike their fathers. But that's what worries me. What could be in store for them once the war is over? They may get a full pardon due to their contribution in war, but in exchange for what? Their family. Just like you and mother for me. I tried to stand in their shoes, and I realized it's such a horrible fact. Even though a Slytherin only looks out for himself, I still think that family IS important. I never want to lose you and Mother. I'm scared, Father. I'm scared for this war._

_Okay, enough rambling. That's kinda depressing, isn't it? Shall we talk about other things? Let's see, what things I haven't told you yet? Oh, do you know that Claire and HIM now getting along very, very, very well? I mean it literally Father, it's three times closer than the first time they become friends. I caught them few times in free periods where they sat and quietly talking about random stuff with such a peaceful atmosphere between them. Good news right? Now we can get rid of the possibility of HIM getting a heart attack when we tell him the truth. Well, I don't count the hyperventilating reaction in this though. _

_Oops, want to know what I see now, Father? I just saw HIM blushing. I know it's not a strange occurrence, but somehow I just can't settle it with myself. Why? Because HE got a blush by Claire's smile. Now I'm confused. It's a good thing that they're on good terms with each other, so what am I caring about it?_

_Your Sole Heir,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

xXx

_October 23__rd_

_Father, I won't talk any nonsense in this letter. Just straight to the point. I'm worried about the 'good progress' that we talked about before. It's definitely not good at all. Somehow I smell 'trouble' in their relationship. HE showed THOSE forbidden signs. You know what I mean? Those signs Father. I'm afraid they will end just like their ancestors. I'm desperate. You know that I have some kind of feelings for one of them, and I don't want to lose them to such a cruel fate. I don't wish it even though HE is my rival. _

_What should I do? HE doesn't let me enter their world. HE is getting possessive each day, glaring at me openly whenever I get closer to her. HE often tries to interrupt my conversations with her._

_The problem is Claire, being Claire, is oblivious about it. Or should I say she's ecstatic with the prospect of getting closer with HIM. I know what she feels. She sees HIM as a sister should see HIM. You don't have to worry about her. Our main concern here is HIM. Surely HE misinterprets her affection into something more than a sibling's love. _

_Father, give me help. Should I spit it out in front of HIM to make HIM realize that it's wrong? For Merlin sake, Harry is Claire's twin brother. They're practically one person split into two. Father, we have to let HIM know as soon as possible, before it gets to be too late._

_Your Son,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

xXx

_October 27__th_

_Keep a close watch on them, Draco. Do every thing in your means to stop HIS growing feelings. You know the consequences if the curse repeated. For HE is the only one to rid us of the Dark Lord, he must not die. You know your job as a Malfoy, don't force me to do my worst duty and kill the Heiress. I trust you, Draco. Keep them apart. You have my permission to do anything in your power. Secure HIM, Draco. HE's the Heir and HE's the savior._

_Lucius A. Malfoy_

xXx

A/N : the story has been beta'ed so we hope it will satisfy all of you, reader. Enjoy the story and review!!


	10. chapter 9

Harry stormed into his common room in unpleasant mood

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**A/n: Unbetaed version, sorry for the long update and thanks for the reviews.**

Harry stormed into his common room in unpleasant mood. In it he met a view where Neville and Dean, who sat cozily together before, sprang to their feet with guilty look on their faces and pink patches on their cheeks. Harry raised an eyebrow, for a moment he forgot his own disappointment.

"Uhh...do I want to know what you two were doing?" Harry hide his grin.

"Um...no?" Neville squeaked.

"Really?" Harry teased.

Neville blushed furiously while Dean smiled weakly.

"Enough 'bout us, Harry. What happened tou you, anyway? You don't look...happy," inquired Dean, hoping to divert Harry's interest.

And Harry's scowl was back into place. He threw his bag carelessly and proceeded to throw himself on a couch. He sighed heavily, signaling his two friends that he was really not in the mood to explain. Not too long after that, Hermione stepped into the common room with sympathy on her face.

Dean and Neville looked at both of them in turn, puzzled look on their face. Hermione stepped near and sat beside Harry. She stared at him but saying nothing.

"Guys... we're a bit lost here," said Dean. "Does one of you care to explain?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before Hermione decided to break the news. "Harry is... a bit upset," she said hesitantly.

"Why, Hermione... I guess that's rather obvious isn't it?" Dean said sarcastically.

Hermione shrug his shoulder, "I don't know how to explain it."

"Well," Neville sat beside Dean and said calmly, "Explain from the start would be good. For example you start with where were you before..."

Flashback

Both Hermione and Harry walked side by side to the library after separated with Dean and Neville at The Great Hall's entrance. They hoped they could catch some time to finish their homework, or in Harry's case he hoped to catch a glimpse of Claire because it was rumoured that she went there a lot recently. To say the truth, Harry missed her. It's not like they never met each other, there were classes and stuffs, and never forgot that they shared the same common room. It's just that something went different lately, there was distance between them that's not there before. Harry was frustrated to say the least, he just wanted for everything to get back to normal.

"Let's sit here, Hermione," gestured Harry to a pair of chair in the deserted Library.

She sat without hesitation and opened her Potions parchment. She read it first, frowned in a couple points, and then slowly stood. She looked at Harry who was trying to write something.

"I'll just go to the shelves over there, Harry," Hermione informed him.

Harry looked up from his Charm essay and stared at her. Then he averted his gaze to the section of shelves. "Why? Isn't your Potions essay already done?"

"Minor mishaps, and I'll help you find books that may help you about those Attraction Charm."

Harry nodded, "'Kay. Thanks 'Mione." And he concentrated back on his essay.

It didn't take a long time for the girl to go back to their table with books in her clutch. What Harry didn't notice was her forced calm feature though the slight paleness and the weariness were still etched in her face.

"Did you get the books?" asked Harry without looking up.

"Uh...er...yeah, here," Hermione answered distractedly.

Just then Harry saw his best friend and worry shown in his eyes. "'Mione, you alright?"

"Umm...I... I'm fine...here's your book." She nudged the book towards Harry.

"Are you...sure..." Harry stopped and caught a glimpse of someone. "Oh, it's Claire! I want to talk to her..." he continued excitedly.

Harry stood and proceeded to walk but he was caught by the arm.

"I... don't think that's wise, Harry," Hermione whispered while nibbling her lower lip.

"I just want to talk to her, 'Mione," Harry repeated.

Raising one eyebrow in question, Harry let go of Hermione's hand. He walked into Claire direction with a blinding smile, leaving a sighing Hermione. He bounced to where Claire sat full concentration on one book she read.

"Hi, Claire!" he greeted her.

Startled, she looked up to him and gave a hesitant smile that made Harry's heart drop. "Er...hi, Harry. What are you doing here?" she asked a bit confusedly.

"Um...working on my homework?" Harry whispered. "May I sit here?"

She looked startled, "Oh, um...sure."

With the approval, Harry sat though uncertainly. Somehow, he thought this occurence was not really good anymore, and something inside him lurched making some weird feeling, not comfortable at all. They sat there, side by side, with nothing to talk on and the atmosphere went heavier by seconds.

"So..." both started and startled, they looked at each other making different reactions. While Harry blushed, Claire made a failed attempt at smiling.

"You first," Claire politely inclined.

"So...how's life?" Harry asked slowly, feeling he might as well question his assumption. "It's not that we never met at all, it's just that I hardly seeing you lately. Am I right in assuming that you're avoiding me and my friends?"

Green eyes stared right into another matching sets that startled upon the question. Claire felt a bit guilty, Claire was indeed avoiding him, and for the best reason. But she couldn't let Harry know about that, at least not yet.

Claire sighed and she calmly put up her façade before looking at Harry seriously. "I'm not avoiding you, Harry," she lied through her teeth. "I just have something that occupy my mind lately, and I think I need to be alone. For a while."

Harry hung his head lowly, his bangs covered what his face became. A disappointment was clearly shown in his eyes, he knew and he didn't want Claire to see it. Is that it? He thought. Will I lose another friend? He knew that the reason was completely bullshit, and it tore his heart the most that somehow, in his eyes, Claire even faking it. He perefered to be told straight away and bluntly.

"Harry," Claire called softly, after a few minutes gone in silence. "You okay?"

Harry looked up and chuckled softly, "Yeah, it's just…forgive me for being a bit…nosy. It's, well… you're an addition to my list of friends and considering I've just lost few…a lot, actually, of friends…. I was kinda missing you, you know." He rambled.

Little did he know the swell of emotions took place in Claire's heart, the feeling of guilt, adorement, and sympathy also happiness. Those mixed emotions surged through her eyes though, and Harry interpreted it as pity. He smiled sheepishly.

"We're still friends, right?" Harry asked in small voices, looked away from Claire. "Or are we not? I noticed, you know. I'm not stupid."

"Harry…you're not listening to me," Claire groaned softly.

Then Harry looked at her blankly, waiting for any explanation. No accusation, no plead, just blankly staring.

"Because she'll die Potter!" a harsh, quiet tone came from behind him. "She'll die because of your affection."

Harry stood from his seat and turned with an abrupt shock. There stood Draco Malfoy in his regal pose and Hermione with terrified look. Draco's stance was kinda lazy and bored, but Harry knew better. He meant to threaten. Just then the ebony haired boy digested the Malfoy heir's words and he paled.

"Die?" flashbacks of Cedric surged into his front mind. Pushing aside the dark thought, he hissed, "I'll not make someone die!" he looked to Hermione for approval but unsure once he saw her paled face.

"Oh, yes you will, Potter, trust me," growled Draco. He moved gracefully to Claire's side and yanked the girl up from her seat before positioning her behind him. "Not only you who are not stupid, Potter. I do too, and I see clearly what your intention to her. Your feeling's not anything different from the rest of school boys looking at her. And that is why, I repeat, that's why she needs to stay away from you. You like her romantically, Potter, she'll die. So help me, Merlin…if you so much looking at her with those lovey-dovey, twinkly eyes…" Draco hung his threat not without malice. "Come, Claire… you just can mingle with him once he straightened his feelings."

Harry stood silently watching the two Slytherins went away with uncovered hurt and fury. He was mad and completely hurt by the sight of the close standing from two Slytherins. A soft squeeze from his fore arm told him that Hermione was standing right beside him and looking at him with sympathy.

"He just want to have her by all himself," he gritted his teeth. "He's just that possessive, he only want her to be his."

Harry looked down and met Hermione's brown eyes.

"You see him, right? He's just that sneaky and overly possessive on her. He just wants her to be his, how's that make him different from any of us? That slimy Slytherin bastard," Harry ranted furiously, not noticing that he was indeed cofessing his actual intention on the Slytherin Beauty which made Hermione gasped at the revelation so softly that went unheard by Harry. Somehow along the line, Harry felt the cold slicing hurt in his deep heart. Fooled by the knowledge of his feeling for Claire, he easily thought that he was simply hurt by the rejection from her, not realizing he too put Draco along the same line.

End Flashback

"…And you accused him of possessivenes, Harry?" Dean asked with incredulity. "I thought we've got over that fact when we first met her already. Any way, did you say that to his face?" Harry shook his head negative. "Too bad, that's ought to tell him something 'bout his haughty personality though," Dean shrugged.

Neville looked at him as if he'd grown another head, Harry scowled once again, and Hermione only shook her head.

"So, back to the topic," said Dean with an evil smirk on his face. "You finally admitted that you have the hots for her, Harry? That's my boy…" he and Neville snickered while Harry blushed even to his neck. "You sure know how to pick a beauty…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said impatiently, "Let her go, Harry. Forget her."

And all stares directed to her. Neville frowned deeply, "But why, Hermione? Isn't it a good thing that Harry finally find someone he likes?"

"Yeah, the lack enthusiasm he had for years almost made me think that he's impotent," Dean piped in, receiving a jab on his stomach and glare from a certain bespectacled boy.

Hermione bit her lips with guilty, "He just… can't! You heard what I say… it'll kill her. And we don't want that, right?"

The three boys went into shock.

"I can't believe that you actually believe him, 'Mione," Harry whispered in betrayed tone. "I can't believe that you actually think that I may kill her."

Dean turned to Hermione, his eyes full of question and disappointment that clearly said 'you hurt him, I can't believe you've just said that.'

Hermione shook her head in desperation and guilty. She didn't like at all to said those hurtful words, but she had to. "There are lots of girls out there, Harry. Just not her… you heard what Malfoy said, it may kill her…it may kill you."

Dean tilted his head and looked at her closely, "You're not saying that because you have the hots for Harry, are you, 'Mione?"

Hermione sent her annoyed glare at Dean, "I feel for Harry as a sister should be, Dean. Please…" she snapped.

"No need to get snappish, 'Mione. Girls…" Dean muttered the last word along with a rolled eyes.

"You don't really mean it, though, right Hermione?" Neville asked. "You don't actually believe what Malfoy said. I mean, it doesn't make any sense. What harm could be done by liking someone? As hurtful as a broken heart, it won't kill anyone. It won't make anyone die. Literally."

"You don't get it… he said it seriously. I know. I'm not about to brag that I'm the smartest witch in our year…it's…." she tried to find some convincing words. "You weren't there, you didn't see him said it. If you did, you'd have known that he's not playing with his words. He's that serious…."

Harry stared at her and he knew that Hermione knew more that she let on. And she did, but she was forbidden to say anything. She knew the reason, though not the very detail about it. And she realized the grave thing that would occure was exactly like the Malfoy heir said, even though her logic screamed nonsense.

Flashback

It was in between stacks of book that the conversation between the muggleborn and a certain pureblood took place. It was when Hermione tried to find books that necessary for her essay that Draco Malfoy cornered her with two words.

"You knew," he said.

Hermione turned around and frowned at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"You knew the truth about him," Draco said in light tone, though his eyes spoke differently. "You knew his relation with her."

Hermione sighed and she stared beck at him, "I have suggestion but not confirmed yet. Is it safe in assuming that your words had justify my suspicion?"

The question left unanswered, instead the fair haired boy asked another question. "You haven't told him. Why?"

"It's not my secret to be spread of, I have no right," she answered straight to the point, she knew that there's no point talking in riddles. "Besides, the owner of this secret make no indication at all to give away this information, so why should I? Though, I see the situation now a bit… grave."

"It is, isn't it? And it'll lead to a downfall if it stay like this, or worse if his feeling goes deeper."

"The tendency so far only shown affections that may lead to crushes..."

"…and it may lead to something deeper," Draco continued Hermione's words. "And that's what I fear."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I sense this is a more serious matter, am I right?"

"You have no idea," silent for a moment. "You know what she is, it's not something that's hidden from public. And along with her secret, you know what that makes your friend, Harry Potter."

"A half-elf," she whispered, sinking in the knowledge.

Silence for a moment before Draco continued in low voices. "You know, Granger, in our society we accept any form of romantical love. Heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual, you name it. That's one thing I don't like about muggles, their narrow-mindedness. Yes I know, Granger, muggles rarely accept gays and lesbians, but we do. Wizarding world accept love just as what it is." Draco explained solemnly. "With one exception. The only kind of love that we looked down upon, one kind that'll never settle well with our tradition. Incestuous. And for that kind only we agree with muggle."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "You're afraid that their love…their status and presence will be looked down by Magical society if they continue to involve at each other."

Draco gave a sarcastic laugh, "Wish it was that easy, Granger. While any other wizards and witches will be punished by law and society by being exiled or the harshest punisment is being obliviated and wiped their magic core thus sent them to live with muggles, for Claire and Potter the punishment will be more than that. Due to their condition, their love will only lead to deaths…or worse."

Hermione's jaw dropped in shock, "You've got to be kidding, Malfoy, it won't be that serious. I mean, how…" Her rant stopped at the pointed look the Malfoy heir gave her. "It will…you really mean it. It can kill them. Oh, Merlin. How?"

"I believe Longbottom is a pureblood. Has he or has he not tell you about Aiden's Tale?" asked Draco.

"He has."

"And…?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "He said something along the twins, unforgivable sin, and King of Elf got angry, and…." She trailed off. Then suddenly her eyes bulged as apprehension dawned upon her. "That's it, right? The unforgivable sin is the incestuous love, and the King sent deaths as the punishment."

Another look sent to her and made her sigh. "I believe that's the line of privileges being given to me about this matter, yes?" Draco nodded. "And I trust that you actually know the whole detail, yes?"

"Not all, but more than you can know," Draco said. "I learnt enough of its history as a Malfoy, as the keeper of this ancient family. And I can't let on more than this information to you, Granger, for that I'm sorry."

Hermione went into a deep thought and a determination shown on her visage. "We have to stop them…" she decided. "Am I right if I said that it was you who persuade Claire to put distance with Harry?"

And to Hermione's surprise, Draco Malfoy actually smiled softly at her. "I know that you're a bright witch, Granger, brightest in our year, and that I can count on you."

Sweet Merlin, did he just compliment ME? Hermione blinked owlishly. "Why not telling the truth? That ought to put a stop to his feeling."

"It can't, not yet." Draco's expression back to his blank mask. "We can't tell him yet, Father forbade me. Just a little more time until he fully absorbed Claire's presence to trigger his own inheritance." For once, Hermione saw the Malfoy heir stressed upon something and actually gave a hearty sigh.

"But why?" she stressed. "What's more grave about telling him now, if it was to evade him from death?"

"You think I don't want to throw that fact on his face, Granger?" he sneered. "It's here on the tip of my tongue, do you think I'm not tempted enough? But I can't, it'll disturb his inheritance process. That's the dilemma I face now, Granger, and both risk lead to deaths or worse. Just like a double-edged sword," he added silently and Hermione paled. "So help me, Granger. I ask your assistance to straight him right on his line, but don't tell him this truth yet. It gave us no good if anything goes wrong. Please."

A slight nod from Hermione and Draco went on his way.

End of Flashback

"…what he said is anything but bluff…" Hermione said after remembering her confrontation with one Draco Malfoy.

"That bad?" Dean asked. "Is it because of her elf blood? Like…'her partner or her will die if the bond is not up to her elvin standard'?"

Neville smacked Dean's head and glared at him, "There's no such ridiculous thing, you silly."

"It's logically nonsense, Hermione. How can I be killed by my feelings?" Harry croaked. "It's just like Neville said, a broken-heart won't kill anyone. So, how can it kill me?"

And for once, the smartest witch at Hogwarts had no idea how to answer a question.

xXx

Days after the Library's event passed on with strained relation between Harry and Claire. They merely said hello when they bumped into one another. There are no more friendly chats, ecstatic giggles, or playful gestures between two groups. They were like two groups of strangers.

This, however, didn't go unnoticed from the school bodies' eyes. Staffs and students all aware about the recent developments. A certain red-headed family, specifically Ron Weasley, didn't cover their malicious joy on this. Ron gleefully gloated to anybody that care to listen that Potter finally shown his true color and Ms. Aiden finally saw for what his worth and dump him. Many students actually believed this occurrence happened just like Ron said and Ron's position once again back on the pedestal.

No one really realized it, but Harry was getting a lot of stress because of it. And the climax resulted at something which happened in the night of October 30th. His vision.

It started with darkness, then slowly everything went clearer by seconds. He didn't recognize the place where he was in due to the lack of lights. Though somehow he knew that he stood on a long dark hallway. Without hesitation, he walked along it until he reached a double oak door. He opened it and straightly walked to sit on a single space couch. He felt two…no, three people came to his side but he didn't look around. He fixed his gaze on a spot and with a wave of wand he lit the fire from fireplace and he could see clearly the objects of his interest.

A couple of husband and wife tied on the floor. Body full of bruises and wounds. The man glared back at him while the woman sat half hidden behind her husband. They were like around their late forties.

"You poor, poor people," he spoke with amusement. "Now, tell me… why did she come to British, hmm?"

"To defy you," the husband spat.

"Ah, that's not a good answer, I tell you," he tutted. "Crabbe…punish them."

A man with dark cloak positioned himself in front of his sight. Soon the room filled with cries of pain and anguish, but no begs of mercy could be heard in between. He sighed heavily as if having a burden in his heart.

"Ah…old age came onto me. I no longer can stand such a long party. Well, what can I say?" he stood and walked slowly to his soon-to-be victims. Once near, he stopped and glanced over his shoulder, "How's the plan for our Halloween surprise?"

A deep voice answered, "Everything went as planned." Several nods and Voldemort smiled satisfiedly.

"Good. Now, shall we end this trip?" he raised his wand hand carefully and said in light tone. "Avada Kedavra."

Harry awoke with a start. His heart pounded quickly, making his ear a bit hurt. He knew that he just had a nightmare, even more he might just had seen a vision. But he couldn't remember all of it. He only caught glimpses of dark robed man, two people of man and woman, and the cursed spell of Avada Kedavra. He shivered and laid helplessly on his bed. Tears slowly brimming in his eyes, but he made no sound of it. He decided to try to sleep once again after stayed awake for about three hours. The last thing he thought before he succumbed into unconsciousness was the decision to make a long letter to Sirius.

xXx

The morning came and once again the somber look of a bunch Gryffindors sat at the end of their respective table, silently eating their breakfast. Many times Hermione sent worried looks on Harry while the said boy keep casting his look down to his plate, though it was clear to them that the boy was only playing with his food. Seeing enough, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand which holding a fork.

"Stop, Harry," she gently chided, worry clearly laced in her voice. "What's wrong?"

Harry looked up and he really looked bad. "Can't sleep."

"Nightmare?" asked Neville. "I heard you shuffling last night, Harry. And you woke up very early to write something. A letter?"

Harry nodded weakly, "Yeah, for Sirius, 'bout my nightmare. Can't remember what it's all about, though. Blurry. Just glimpses."

"You have it bad, mate," commented Dean. "I suggest you rest early, right after lessons. Don't wanna miss tonight's gathering, do we?"

Today was a halloween day and tonight at The Great Hall will have a feast. Dean thought that the feast would surely brighten up their mood. He didn't like the condition among his peers the last two days at all. He sighed, the only constant thing around him recently it seemed was only Neville.

Out of the blue, the dark skinned wizard felt the urge to hold Neville's hand after stealing glances at him, and he did it. Neville looked startled and stared at him. Dean grinned and waited for the mock glare from the pudgy boy. But it never came, instead Neville smiled shyly toward him. He didn't let go Dean's hand while resuming his meal. It escalated Dean's mood that morning. A feminine cough from Hermione took the two boys out from their reverie. And they saw a teasing smirk from Harry and knowing also beaming look from Hermione.

"Does it what I think it is between the two of you?" teased Harry.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Dean asked innocently, hand still holding Neville's though now their intertwine hands could be seen on the table, slightly hidden under and between plates and bowls.

"Well, I never really hear any story between you two," Harry snickered. "Tell us, about those meaningful glances and pink tinges on Neville's cheek. Don't hide it."

"We never hide anything," Dean grinned happily. "You just never ask specifically."

"Oh, that's so sweet," Hermione cooed and Neville blushed, again.

"Oh, stop it," Neville said, hoping to end the teasings directed to him and Dean. "Come, Potions will start in ten minutes. We'll get detention if we don't go now."

He unclasped Dean's hand and all four walked out of the great hall. On the way to the dungeon, Dean took his time in staring at Neville fondly while the said boy talking softly at the other two. Just when they almost took the left turn, Dean grabbed Neville's hand to stall him behind, and the other two sharing the same evil smirk and walked away leaving the two. And quickly without any warning Dean stole a chaste kiss from the other boy. Neville stunned at first before blushing and smiling softly at Dean, he leaned a little to the slightly taller boy and whispered gently, "Whatever that for?"

"I…dunno. Just feel I wanna kiss you,"said Dean in secretive tone. "Is it weird if I tell you that…never mind, forget it."

"What, Dean?" Neville frowned. "You're different today."

Dean's finger raised and caressed Neville's cheek. "Don't frown, Neville. Smile. Call me a sap, but…today I only want to see your smile." He kissed Neville's forehead and lips and Neville smiled serenely.

Couldn't hold his feeling, Dean drew Neville for a hug. Deep inside, somehow, he felt like crying, though he didn't know why. Why do I feel that he'll go away? He thought. Neville hugged him back and for a moment they stayed still, basked in the presence of each other.

"We'll definitely going to have detentions awarded by Snape now," Neville's sweet voice carried on, pulling Dean away from him. They looked at each other's tender eyes and both knew, the wouldn't mind every detention for this moment.

"Let it be, I want to hug you," decided Dean and they shared another kisses and hugs.

True enough, Snape gave them detentions that day and they spent the day being teased mercilessly by Harry and Hermione. It was worth it though, those kisses and hugs, considering the event that will occur that night, even though the worthiness would be gratefully felt later on.

xXx

Clarissa sat silently on one of the couch in Slytherin's common room. She ignored all the stares which sent at her direction. It's not a common occurance of her stay at the dungeon, more over at the presence of another Slytherins, she usually stayed in Draco's room when she spent her time at Slytherin territory. But she couldn't right now, considering that at the time Draco was using his time to exploit the mirror in his room and Clarissa had had enough. So she sat sulkingly at the common room, waiting for the vain boy to come down and head to the Great Hall to join the Halloween's Gathering.

"Where the hell is he?!" she hissed impatiently.

Blaise, who sat beside her, raised an eyebrow, "My, my, dear one, did you notice that you're just swearing?"

"Shut up!" Clarissa grumbled.

"What a nasty little mouth," Blaise teased. "Oh, be patient Claire. You know how he is. He can be more vain than you if he needed be."

"And here I suppose that girls should be vainer than boys."

"He's not an ordinary boy, is he?" Blaise smirked. "He's a Malfoy."

All the while, Blaise also noticed the heated glares sending his way. An evil thought enter his mind, he deliberately sat closer to the girl of every boy's sweetheart and gently pat her shoulder. His intention was simple. To heaten the common room with raging fire of jealousy, and he did it succesfully. The dark young wizard snickered inwardly.

Unknown to this fact, Clarissa slumped ungraciously to Blaise's side. She sighed and rest her head on Blaise's shoulder. It made the smirk on Blaise's face went wider and wider, with a cheshire smile and victorious glance swept around the room, he managed to circle one of his arm around Clarissa's neck and smoothen her hair affectionally.

"Oh, honey…." He cooed in a little covered up sickly sweet voice that nearly made all other occupants of the room gagging, not that Clarissa noticed it though. "Why so gloomy?"

"No letter…" Clarissa mumbled defeatedly.

It clicked in his mind about the sad tone that lingered in her voice. She's talking about her parents. She was upset, but not because of Draco's behavior at the moment, mostly because of the letter from her parents never came recently. Still noticing the glares, Blaise then intended to tease more. Besides, now more than ever, she needed some comfort. So it would be like killing two birds with one stone. He proceeded to hug her and rub her back soothingly.

"There, there dear… perhaps they're just a little bit busy," he said while sending another triumphant smirking glance at the lot.

But something was off, instead of glaring they sent him malicious smirks and few of them saw right through him, more accurately behind him. Blaise gulped, he prepared to have a smack on his head deliberatly sending from the Malfoy heir, but instead…

"I want to vomit," drawled a deep baritone voice, so unlikely Draco's, from behind them.

Both Blaise and Clarissa spun their head slowly and faced the impassive look on their House Head, Severus Snape. Blaise smirked at him and slowly pointing a direction.

"Toilet is that way," he said and received a good smack on his head.

Snape turned toward Clarissa and talked sarcastically, "It's a good timing to find you here, Miss Aiden."

Clarissa shrugged, "I'm a Slytherin. I have a right to come down to my House's common room and socialize with ones of my own."

"Obviously…" then he added in a low note, "Since you choose to be somewhere else with sunlight."

Blaise fought the urge to roll his eyes at the Professor. "Anything you want to let us know, Professor?"

"Actually, yes Mr. Zabini," Snape looked at Clarissa. " Miss Aiden, I believe Headmaster wants to see you right now, you were summoned to his office for an urgent matter."

A light frown was shown on her face and dreadful feeling crashed upon her. She stood up from where she sat and tried her best to stay calm. "I'll see him right away. May I know the password to his office or…"

"I'll lead you there myself, Miss Aiden, seeing I'm in charge of your well being in Hogwarts," mumbled Snape firmly.

Clarissa nodded and both Slytherins went out of Common Room followed with calculating looks from the other occupants, including Blaise. He felt something was really off, though he couldn't put his finger on the matter. But, he thought, he had some feeling that the matter that'd be discussed between Headmaster and the Aiden Heiress was something really grave.

"Did you see Claire, Blaise?" a question snapped him out of his reverie.

Blaise looked at Draco oddly and Draco sent an annoyed look in reply. "What?!" Draco snapped annoyedly.

"Oh, you're done?" Blaise asked dazedly.

Draco raised an eyebrow as if challenging Blaise to offer further comment. When he got none, he asked instead, "Where's Claire?"

"Professor Snape picked her up, she was summoned to Headmaster office. Do you know anything about it?"

Draco had a pensieve look before he shook his head in negative. "I've no idea, but remind me to send father an owl about it."

Blaise nodded, "Guess it's better if we proceed to Great Hall now, your father would want us to still keep an eye on him."

Draco agreed and he glared at the other Slytherins who looked at them curiously, mostly Nott. "What are you looking at? Mind your own business, you lot!" Draco sneered snappishly.

Both boys proceed to walked out to Great Hall's direction in a complete silence, until one of them broke the silence with a simple question.

"Do you think it will be a bad news that's delivered to her right now?" Blaise asked.

Draco didn't answer.

"I feel as hell sure that it will, somehow. And I can't get rid of this dread feeling." Blaise said after a moment.

Again, Draco didn't make any comment, though inside all the instinct screamed the same feeling as his best friend's.

xXx

Meanwhile, a certain Potion Master and a dark haired Slytherin girl stopped in front of the gargoyle who was waiting for the password to be announced from one of them. Snape sighed inwardly, knowing that the young girl couldn't happen to know the password. But as he readied himself to speak something, the gargoyle stepped out to the side on its own. Clarissa looked up at her Professor questioningly but received a blank face as an answer.

Both of them climbed upstairs and, again, before Snape managed to knock, the door was opened. Inside Headmaster's office, much to Clarissa's surprise, was Headmaster himself, Lucius Malfoy, and Pierre Dequelle, France's Minister of Magic and far cousin of Julie Blanc, Clarissa's foster mother.

The Slytherin girl stared right into Headmaster eyes, somehow she found that the usual twinkle in his eyes did not exist that time, and then she knew that whatever it was that would be discussed with her was something really bad.

"I heard that you wish to see me, Headmaster?" she asked politely.

Headmaster Dumbledore approached her silently, while the other two guests still seated calmly on the seat right in front of the old man's desk. The old hand reached out and slowly led the young witch to a comfortable seat. Stayed still his hand on hers, he squeezed hers gently. A warm and kind smile on his face.

"Tell me, my dear," a soft low voice spoke. "How have you been recently?"

"Why do you want to know?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Just a mere curiosity. Indulge me?"

"Well, I'm fine," she rolled her eyes. "How can I not be?"

Headmaster shook his head, "Ah, I think you're not telling the truth, dear. Say, I happen to know that you're avoiding your own kin lately. Surely you cannot be that fine?"

Across the room, Lucius Malfoy's corner mouth twitched, fighting the temptation to sneer at the old man. He watched as the girl's figure eased, or more like slumped in defeat.

"So, you knew," she said, directed to Headmaster.

"I knew," he confirmed.

"You know, you're right. I'm not that fine," Clarissa's gaze flied to Lucius' then back at the mature and comforting glow in blue eyes of her Headmaster's. "I'm stressed. It's not easy, all I want is him to acknowldge me, his sister. Where did it go wrong? I…I don't get it. One time, it was all fine, and now… oh, Merlin I can't even talk to him properly. It's agonizing, I want to tell him the truth but I can't. Do you think he'll still want me when he knows the truth?"

A light pat on her hand made her sigh," That's what I also think. He won't forgive me. What is it with us? With my…our family blood? This is some nasty curse, just to let you know," she ranted. "Was it my doing? Was I lead him too much of affection?"

Dumbledore raised his hand. "That is not your fault, my dear. You see, Harry is not one that's common with foreign affection. He lived most of his life out of it. So, I guess it will be a normal reaction for him to grow affectionate at you, my sweet, after all you're such a fine lady."

"That mostly because of that blasted muggles, was it not?" she scowled.

Dumbledore nodded heavily, "I'm afraid you're right, Miss Aiden."

The revelation shocked a certain Potion Master. He always thought that the Potter brat was spoiled all of his life, it seemed that it wasn't true. Now that he remembered, that Potter boy was somehow a bit subdue, unlike his goddamn Father, and lack of self-esteem didn't escape his observation. That and the fact that the boy always seemed to get thinner by the year after Summer Holiday not to mention that his figure was one of the shortest in his year made it seem like the boy had been under nourished, but Snape always brushed it all away. Then he frowned, something was a miss.

"You know about it, yet you still send him back to them?" Snape asked incredulously, before clamped shut when he realize what exactly had he said making the bright blue orbs found its twinkle back.

"He's right, why do you keep sending Harry to that muggles?" Clarissa inquired.

"Funny that you're the one that mentioned it first, Severus, I thought you don't care?" Dumbledore swore he could hear the muttered 'I do not' from the dark haired wizard, and he chuckled in glee, hoping that somehow the strict teacher managed to find in his heart to soften his feeling toward a Gryffindor that's not his father. "I'm afraid I cannot stop sending him back there, unfortunately, until the threat had completely disappear. That or until he was of age. Do you know anything about Blood Protection, Miss Aiden?"

"Blood Pro…oh," she acknowledged calmly.

"Blood Protection is known to be the safest protection ward. I believe it is your mother, Lily Potter, that triggered the protection itself when she sacrificed herself to protect young Harry. The magic will be gone when Harry was of age and that is why I have to send him there, to the Dursleys seeing that Petunia Dursley is the only living relative he had, due to her blood connection with your mother." Clarissa seemed about to protest but Dumbledore cut her, "You, even though you have the direct connection with him, cannot shelter him seeing you have to be sheltered under someone's wing. And I can't exactly go to your guardian to shelter him too, can I? I believe that the history in your family will be overlooked first to ensure your being. So, I believe sending him there was the best option. Painful, yes, even for me. In all I hope that my mistake with my sister will never be repeated in him. But I will hate myself more if I waste your mother's sacrifice that led him to death in the hands of the real Death Eaters," at this Dumbledore glanced at both Lucius Mafoy and Severus Snape, "Or more Voldemort himself."

Clarissa pondered what Headmaster said before she smiled in warm, forgiving gesture, "I think I understand your meaning, Headmaster."

Dumbledore beamed, "Good. Now, I believe it is time to tell you the truth why you were being summoned. And, Lucius, I suppose you will be the one to hand her the news?" Lucius nodded. "Very well, I'll leave you three in private. Come Severus, the gathering must have been started in Great Hall. Oh, and Miss Aiden, all is and will be well, just be brave and believe, my sweet," Dumbledore smiled in grandfatherly way, though sadness reflected on his eyes, at her before disappearing behind the door.

Clarissa turned to his Godfather, "What actually is the matter, Uncle Luce?"

"It's about your parents," came the curt answer from her Godfather.

Clarissa paled and whispered, "What's happened to them?"

Lucius braced himself, "Last night, Blanc Manor was broken into. The alarm never went off, just this morning when Mr. Dequelle sent his underling to their residence your parents had been found dead."

"But, how…? Who…?" Clarissa swallowed the blow that shook her knees.

"We believe it was Voldemort," it was the Minister who answered. "The Dark Mark was left imprinted on a front wall of the manor. We have suspicion as to how he managed to get information about you and The Blanc seeing your files were locked inside Department of Mysteries and only a few Unspeakables know about it. We are currently questioning the whole ministries with Veritaserum to find the suspect."

"Do you mean to say that the ministries had been raided?" asked Clarissa with a hint of tremble in her voice. "Do you mean to say that they die because of me?"

Both Lucius Malfoy and Pierre Dequelle exchanged worried glances. Just about when Lucius attempted to speak, the pendant inside Minister's pocket gave a shimmer glow and soft chimed sound. The Minister stood and headed to the fireplace. He threw the Floo and soon a head appear in the fire, the one Clarissa identify as the Minister Assistant. The Minister soon had a short, low voice conversation with him and after the moment he headed back to where Clarissa sat and gave her a little smile.

"The suspect had been found, an Unspeakable, seemed he was under Imperius. I have to go back and set things right." He turned to Clarissa after receiveing a nod from Lucius. "We will get to the bottom of this, Claire. Never you worry and feel guilty. It's not your fault. They knew the consequences, and still they took it because they love you. They will never want you to wallow in misery. They understood that you have your own destiny, and besides it's war. And I'm sure that Julie will love to know that you survive this war. So promise me, promise in the name of Julie that you will be strong and put an end to this war, along with your brother. And never forget that you have us behind you, do you understand me, Clarissa Luciana Blanc?"

Tears cascaded down her cheeks, but she nodded firmly. A cold determination flashed for a brief moment in her eyes, a look for revenge. And seeing this, some pride and approval warmed into Lucius cold eyes. Pierre stood straight and shook Lucius' hand before he activated the portkey and vanished from the sight.

Now it was just the two of Godfather and Goddaughter. And they stared at each other silently. Lucius slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pure white silk handkechief and handed it to his Goddaughter who received it without hesitation. Lucius moved to embrace Clarissa who actually clung to him as if he was her lifeline and broke down. Gently he rubbed her back and repeatedly kissed her top of head. He didn't speak nonsense of comfort, no Malfoy ever speak nonsense, but he made sure that he gave enough comforting presence to the distraught young witch.

Once she released him, he smoothen her hair and wiped away her tears. "Smile up, Claire. Tear is not becoming of you."

Clarissa swallowed her misery and composed herself. And she smiled lightly at him. Lucius nodded and stood, Clarissa followed his action.

"Are you alright now, Claire?" he asked gently, receiving a nod from the young witch. "Now, I have to go back home, walk me out?"

"Yes, Godfather."

And both walked out in silence. When they reached the Hogwart's grounds, Lucius broke the silence.

"How is he?" he asked.

Clarissa knew the person he asked about and with grim tones she answered, "Upset, confused, many negative feelings he emitted, Uncle Luce. I can't even describe it one by one. I guess he also felt betrayed."

"It's for your both own good."

"I know. But he doesn't, Godfather," Clarissa said softly. "He doesn't know. I'm afraid, Uncle Lucius, that those negative feelings of his will slowly consume him. It will affect his inheritance, he may go dark. And when a supposed to be Elf goes dark, you know what will happen, Uncle Lucius, he will become an Efrath. With Harry's power, if he becomes an Efrath, he will be worse than Voldemort."

"Because of your Royal Elf's blood."

"Yeah, again, because of our bloods," she confirmed bitterly. "When we, Royal bloods become Efraths, only Elves with equal Royal bloods can defeat us."

Lucius raised his eyebrow, "That is so unlike you, Claire, to be so pessimistic. Do you actually believe that Harry will become an Efrath? I, for one, know, and I'm sure you know, that he's stronger than what everyone thinks."

"No one can know what darkness can seduce you to, though," she mumbled so low, then added loudly, "I just hope that everything will go right."

"All of us do, Claire, all of us do."

The rest journey to the Gate followed by silence, until they stopped right at it and lingered for a moment before apart.

"Go back now, Claire," said Lucius. "I believe I hear abouth a gathering been mentioned once by Headmaster, you don't want to miss it, do you?"

Clarissa gave out a weak smile,"It's not a big deal for me. Good bye."

Lucius nodded and turned around, but just before he stepped out of the gate, his Goddaughter called him.

"Uncle Luce…."

"Yes?"

"Um…" she hesitated, "Who do you love more? Me or Harry?"

His corner mouth twitched and a faint soft smile bloomed on his face. "You, of course," he said without hesitation. "Anything else?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in hope to ease her insecure.

A beautiful smile matched his shown in her face before she blanketed her feature with unreadable expression. "When we both are in grave danger that'll cost us our lives, and you can save only one of us, who will you choose? Me or Harry?"

A silent moment before Lucius gave her a hard pointed look that gave away his answer, between love and loyalty. She smiled softly,"That's also what I thought.

He opened his arm and she jumped into it. Lucius squeezed her gently, kissed her on top of her head and whispered softly, "I love you, Clarissa, never you forget that."

"Never," she confirmed on his chest, "Not even in my death." She pulled herself from his embrace and without look back she ran to Great Hall's direction, where the Gathering be held, where she saw one of her Professor stepped into, alone and late, from a far.

xXx

Harry observed the Great Hall that was decorated nicely, not as grand as a ball but nice enough to be more than called a feast. There were no Houses and Head Tables, instead small round tables scattered around the room. Students and teachers intermingled despite their houses, despite their ages. Loud cheerful music could be heard, nearly swallowing the sounds of chattering, though Harry could not see where it was come from.

"What was the reason that Professor Dumbledore held this gathering again?" he asked.

"To promote the House Unity," answered Hermione."And seeing that Halloween is the nearest event day, the Gathering is held instead of usual Halloween Feast."

"My bet, it's the follow up plan to the night when Claire froze Weasley near to his death," Dean added, grinning. "What he said that night was a bad thing. It seperated the purebloods, half-bloods, and muggleborns almost completely. I guess Headmaster hoped that along with this gathering, the strained situations between students will be gone."

Neville raised an eyebrow, "Such a speech coming from your mouth, Dean," he teased the blushing dark skinned wizard.

"Shut up," muttered Dean. "Let's find something to eat and to sit…"

Suddenly, Hermione gave out a bitter laugh, "Do you think that they will let us sit with them? Do you still remember that time in Hogsmeade?" she asked dryly.

"Hermione's right," Neville pondered. "Even though they don't prank us anymore, that doesn't mean that they accept us."

Dean sighed, noticing the tense gesture Harry emitted, "C'mon guys, don't ruin the night. We can still eat while standing, can't we? Now, come…come…"

With a small chuckle, Hermione led the group to the food section. The Gathering by any means was a banquet, of course the foods would better than usual. They ate and talked in leisure phase until Harry caught someone's glances. For a moment, in dazed mind, grey eyes locked into green.

"Ah, Malfoy," Neville acknowledged, seeing the direction of Harry's gaze and mistaking it as a glare.

"Malfoy? Where?" Dean looked around and frowned. "He's with Zabini and…wait, where's Claire?"

Harry scowled unconsciously when he heard the name. Hermione caught it and raised an eyebrow, Harry sighed in resign at the disapproval look. Dean noticed the situation, he gave Harry a one-armed hug and joked, "Aww… come on, buddy, wipe that pathetic look off of you face, the goal is to enjoy the night, isn't it?"

"Yeah," came the strained answer, clearly holding back the pain and sad tone from his voice. "With or without her…" he whispered.

Unknown to them, Hermione shook her head sadly for hearing the low statement. Once again they tried to enjoy the night, but it was stopped as a taunting voice herd to their direction.

"Why so tense Potter?" the voice came from none other than Ron Weasley's mouth.

xXx

Draco stepped inside and soon his eyes searching the intended figure. The same black untamed hair, small stature, and round glasses eyes.it took a moment, but he caught a sight of him talking, smiling (though reluctantly), and joking. True to say it was making him breath easily. And so did his best friend. So, after assuring that in fact the Aiden Heir was enjoying his night, he went off to get himself and Blaise a drink at the opposite side of table. It was only a short trip and once he was back to his spot, he took his time once again to observe his charge.

He saw him looking around, taking in the sight before those green emerald eyes laid upon his grey. Both gazes locked for about a second before their minds suddenly remembered to tick again. Draco saw that the look on the green eyed boy changed slowly into a scowl, of what he had a very good idea. Never once Draco took his eyes off of him and somewhere along the line, he found himself making excuses to look at Harry.

Blaise, of course, realized this and he was making a teasing gesture with his look while smirking triumphantly. "I see you cannot look away from him, Dray."

"Duty…," Draco muttered, feigning his observantn look. "And don't call me that."

This time Blaise didn't hold the urge to roll his eyes 'cause he did so. "Please, if I don't know you, I would say that you are enthralled. Because that is the look that common boys have when Clarissa smiles at them. What's the word? Oh, swoon…" he smirked.

Draco snapped at him and glared intending to do some hurtful actions, but Blaise was saved by the taunting voice. Draco's attention was brought back to its direction. There were the Weasleys, meaning Weasel, Weaselette, and those lunatic twins.

"Why so tense Potter?" Weasel sneered, somehow brought familiarity to Draco's ear.

Where was I ever heard that line? Draco thought. Draco looked around and noticed that indeed the taunting brought several attention, but not much so the teachers which situated quite up front, where they were now stood really close to the open doors of Great Hall which means very far from the front, couldn't hear them. Slowly, he noted by the hard look Har…-Potter made, he could tell that the situation went downhill. As of now, few students around them started to make stands.

That camera boy, Draco believed his name was Creevey or something like that, was the first to make his stand. And Draco pleased to count that the younger boy made a right decision to stand up by Har-no, Potter. Then the younger brother joined, followed by Gryffindor's Chaser Bell.

Flushed red in the face and clearly with angry hiss, Draco saw the Gryffindor captain, Johnson, chosed to stay beside one of the twins. They must be screwing each other, Draco snorted disgustedly. Yuck, disturbing thoughts!

More and more students make a stand. Most Hufflepuff went to Weasleys side with exception of the muggleborn Fletchley and that niece of Head of Law Department in Ministry, Bones. Ravenclaws didn't take sides, but one person, the one known as Loony Lovegood, dared to speak back at the weasel though in her soft dreamy voice.

"Your blood purity doesn't make you any better than Voldemort if you let such a petty feeling like jealosy clouded your mind," she said softly while most in Weasley's side flinched at the name. "Because what you do now is exactly what he wants."

"How dare you," Weasley growled, red faced. "Accuse me to be the same as him…"

Ron advanced in slow step towards the still calm girl, but stopped when Harry stood forward practically hiding the slightly smaller girl behind him.

"Step back, Weasel…" commanded Harry in low tone which made Draco smirk.

Draco and Blaise swapped looks and both agreed to stay silent. Their stance still relaxed, but with watchful eyes, each person's hand circled their wands, ready to act should they needed.

It was then Professor Rudhee stepped in from the open door. Draco could hear Blaise's tense muscle relaxed slightly and he did too feel a bit relief. But one look to the professor's eyes he knew that something was not right and more than before he became fully alert. Fingering tightly to his still hidden wand, he strode forward silently. And he knew, though a bit confused, that Blaise got the message and followed his action, wands at the ready.

xXx

The look on Weasleys was beyond pleasant. There's a pit full of fear in his stomach. Instinctively, Harry moved in front of the younger girl from Ravenclaw, trying to shield her from the possibilities of any threat from the red haired boy. Harry's hand was already fingering his wand when the interruption came. None of them heard the soft footsteps coming from the door, so neither knew that stood near them was one of their Professor, not until a soft cough emitted from the said Professor.

Harry and the rest of people around him snapped their attention to the smiling Professor. Harry looked at him closely and somehow, seeing the Professor's eyes gave him an eerie feeling.

"Well, is there something happening here, boys?" Professor Rudhee asked. "Not fighting are we?"

"No, Professor," Ron growled and he stepped back while still glaring heatedly to Luna. He and his group walked away from them but didn't too far for he still could hear their conversation.

Just then Harry notice a small package in Professor's hand. And he was not the only one, for Dean asked politely at him with humour in his voice.

"What's your holding, Professor? A present?" Dean grinned, he tried to lighten up the situation.

Once again the Professor smiled his usual carefree smile. Gone was the eerie feeling Harry once felt about him and it made him lower his guard.

"Why, yes," he looked at Harry and there was a strange glint in his eyes, not that the raven haired boy noticed it though. "This is actually for you, Harry. Oh, wait. I believe there was also a message for you. Now, where's my wand?"

Professor searched in his robe for his wand and gave a soft triumph cry when he found it. He coughed a little and looked at Harry once again. He pointed his wand at his throat, and for a moment Harry thought he would cast Sonorus at himself, and suddenly his eye changed. There was a slight swirl in his light blue eyes, a glint of madness though there was no light of recognition in it. It was as if he was under trance.

Most people surround him inched back, they didn't know for sure whether the Professor was okay or not, whether it was joke or not. Their uncertainty added by fear made them panic and looking around. Though they couldn't escape for now their Professor had pulled another's students attention to him. The teachers also had difficulties in getting themselves to the front.

Harry frowned, he didn't move though he wanted to. A part in him, called it instinct, screamed to run away, that something was not right and it was dangerous. But his concern to Professor Rudhee and a slight curious made him stay. He looked at Hermione who stood by his side and supporting a frown. He looked at Dean and saw only confuse in his face. And he looked at Neville whose face was ashen because of worry.

"Um… Professor, are you okay?" Hermione asked timidly.

A creepy smile entered Rudhee's face and his blue orb eyes changed into red, followed by a hoarse rough voice that Harry so familiarly knew. Voldemort's

"Ah… So glad to be back at Hogwarts," the voice said.

Recovered from his shock, Harry drew his wand quickly and pointed it at Rudhee. His trembled grip brought attention to Rudhee, who smirked sadistically. "Harry Potter."

Unknown to them there was a shield, transparent shield covered around both of them, swallowing their voice so that couldn't be heard by anybody else.this was of course Voldemort's doing.

Rudhee advanced on Harry who was stuck at his spot, still with mad and dull glint in his red eyes. Neither aware of the commotion outside the inpenetrable barrier around them. Harry didn't notice the banging of the solid glass shield by his fellow Gryffindor, he also didn't notice the reflected spells that thrown to it by his teachers. His sole focus was the snake man that took form of his Professor in front of him.

"Harry Potter." Rudhee/Voldemort repeated. "It's been months since last we met. Not that it was a bad meeting, however I must thank you. After all, it was your blood that gives me another chance to become a 'man' once again." He smiled sinisterly while Harry could only gulp. "Now, what day is today? Oh, yes. Halloween. The day your parents died fourteen years ago, right Potter? It will be appropriate if I also send you to your death at this very day. But, no. Instead I will give you a nice little present as a form of courtesy."

Rudhee/Voldemort raised his wand and suddenly the glass barrier disappear without warning.

"Happy Halloween Potter."

It happened so quickly. Rudhee's body gave out some light before it blew up. The impact of the blow hit Harry and the people around him, which means the students. It resulted chaos in the building. Pulling out of the shock, the teachers who didn't have time to erect the shield to protect them from the impact quickly scattered around to check the damages that had been caused. They looked out for the injured students. Out of all teachers, Dumbledore approached Harry and the remainder pieces of once Professor Rudhee.

Harry was one of the students who was lightly injured. For many watchers, it was something strange that Harry only supported scratches that hardly bleeds. But it was actually Harry's elven power that produced winds to shield himself during the blow.

Seconds passed and soon after, he felt hurt. It was like he was sliced many times, repeatedly, within his body. He squeezed his eyes shut, unbearable to the pain, until he felt a hand holding him and a slight tingle on his skin, a sign that magic was being performed on him. Then the feeling gone, leaving only sore on his body. Harry opened his eyes and he met a pair of silver blue eyes.

xXx

When Clarissa decided to join in the feast, it was never her intention to step in such a tragedy. What she saw was chaos. Teachers running around in every directions trying to save the students, student bodies lay scattered all over the room, followed with screams and various incantations of spells. Blood was everywhere, stench of dark magic was so thick in the air. She stepped in, but halted suddenly due to the dark aura that surround The Great Hall. She closed her eyes and strengthen her shield. After made sure that she was safely shielded, she once again stepped in.

With shaky legs, Clarissa took in his surrounding. Once she realized the extent of the damage, her wild eyes looking for the figures she held dearly in her heart. She forced her feet to run to her brother when she first found him. She was about to grab him when a steady hand beat her to it. She snapped and faced the determined look on Draco. Realisation hit her that Draco already knew what befallen upon her brother and he could save him. She was snapped from her thought when the same hand shoved her away from them, not because he wanted her to be safe but because her presence simply getting on the way.

She thinned her lips and walked away in hasty retreat. She grabbed the first victims she could reach and hold each victim's hand in hers. She forced the pure magic from her elvin core to eradicate the dark magic and purify the bodies from the effects. She grabbed another victims without care who they were after the first two were done and healed. The she had another, and another, and another…until she felt dizzy and fatigue fell on her. She knew what it meant, she already reached her limit.

Purifying dark magic with elvin power was more exhausting than healing the said person using the anti-curse. Elvin power couldn't stand something dark, which meant everytime it was alerted that dark magic was occurred the elvin power would force itself to purify it. It was one time she ever regretted for not paying attention in dark magic lessons with her godfather.

She was nearly fainted, but a hand snatched her attention to stare at the worried green eyes.

xXx

Harry blinked once. He blinked again, and again until he could see not only a pair of silver blue eyes but the whole face of one Draco Malfoy. For a split second Harry swore he saw the relief flooded Malfoy's eyes, that the said boy nearly smiled at him.

But…

He could be wrong. Malfoys never smiled, they did only smirks. Blame the explosion!

Explosion!!

Harry sat up straight with wide eyes only to be propped up by Malfoy's hand. Harry looked around while whispering 'Hermione' all the time. He could hear Malfoy sighed before helping him stand.

Harry watched him closely, he noticed that their faces were only inch apart. He suddenly felt the urges to touch him.

"You see her?" that halted Harry's curling finger and brought him down to reality.

"Huh?" then it shot him. Right, Hermione!

It was a blur how he got to her side, but soon he sat beside her. One thing he noticed, blood was pooling around her. He looked up and saw that Blaise bit his lower lip in depression. And Harry feared for the worst.

"No…no way," Harry whispered. A smooth palm covered his own and he looked down to a pair of warm brown eyes.

"Harry," she managed a whisper. "Don't…don't fall in love with her…plea…se."

"Shh…don't..don't talk. Save it until later, 'Mione."

He looked around and noticed that Clarissa managed to save a handful of students. Hastily he went to her and grabbed her hand. He dragged her to Hermione, one already stilled Hermione.

"Save her, Claire. Save her."

Clarissa fell on her knees and hastily reached out her hand to search for a pulse, and found none. She held back a sob and looked straight into Blaise who nodded grimly and left, helping Draco to save another victims.

"Claire…Claire!!" Harry stuttered, confused as to why Clarissa hadn't take any action. "What's the matter? C'mon…heal her, there's no time left."

Clarissa looked up to him with glistened eyes, "I'd love to Harry, I'd love to! But I can't…"

Horrified expression emerged from Harry's face, "You can't but…no… you _can_!! I saw you…I saw you heal many others, why not 'Mione? You can, Claire. You _can_!"

"I can't, Harry. I can't heal the dead…" Clarissa whispered. "It's too late."

Harry was strucked, "Lie..it's a lie…" he looked back at Hermione's fragile figure. "'Mione can't die…no…"

Harry shook his head in denial. His eyes watered and he looked around blindly, like a hurt animal looking for an escape. Suddenly a view dawned upon him and Clarissa followed his gaze. It was of bloodied Dean holding the equal bloodied Neville close to his heart while the man rocked back and forth with tears cascading his face.

Harry started to hyperventilate, all the noises around him were blocked by his panic sense and dread. The activities in the Great Hall never once died down, though, more and more student bodies were evacuated from the said room. Harry knew, oh he very knew deep down, that not only Hermione and Neville who had lost their life, but more…more than a dozen of the students. Fear clawed his heart.

A cry of his name suddenly heard.

"Potter!!"

xXx

Clarissa was the first who turned around. Harry didn't realize anything until someone yanked him roughly. That someone grabbed his collar and yelled on his face.

"You…you killed my sister!!" Ronald Weasley accused. Harry saw the tears, the sadness and the fury from his ex-bestfriend's eyes. A fist collided with his jaw. "I know it was you. You killed my sister, Potter! You killed the ones who died here! You murderer. I always know that you're dark!! It's all your fault."

Another punch into his gut made him crawl to the floor. "I did nothing…no…"

"It was you!! It was you!! Who else but you, Potter?! We all saw you there, converse with that…that…monster! It must be you who explode him!" Weasley yelled.

Their confrontation gained attentions, which made Weasley shouted more. "You're nothing but murderer, Potter!! You deserve Azkaban! You killed them, you killed my sister!!"

In Harry's eyes, all his peers suddenly stood very tall. He looked around and he only met eyes full with hatred and accusations. It brought hyteria into his system. Even the concerned look from Clarissa, the hard look full of worried from the solemn Malfoy, the grave and old, tired gaze from Headmaster turned into scorns and disgust from Harry's sight. The blank stare from a pair of teary eyes from Dean was what set him off though. He couldn't stand the guilt and self loathing flooded his heart. Trembling, he crawled away and broke into a run, out of everyone sight. Clarissa snapped from her trance moments later and broke off to caught his step.

Just after they left, aurors, curse breakers, and ministry officers and even the minister himself made their entrance. The examinations run fast. Draco and Blaise were caught red handed doing dark magic for the anti curse. The aurors were having none of their excuse though. They dragged the two teens with confines to the face of Cornelius Fudge.

Having heard about the matter, Fudge's face purpled. He was almost sentecing the teens straight into Azkaban if not for the interruption from Headmaster.

"What, Dumbledore?!" Fudge snarled, he feared for the unknown.

"This is grave, Cornelius. I advice you to let the boys free. They're saving their peers, it was an act of urgencies. I'd rather have you look further into this. I fear that our Professor Rudhee was actually turned into Inferi. Perhaps, if you would come with me…" Headmaster Dumbledore said calmy yet persistently.

Fudge's eyes widened, "What?! Shacklebolt, come!"

That actually released the teens off the hook. Draco and Blaise shared a glance before they went to Dean. Blaise gently pried the latter boy from the body of his beloved and helped him stood. Dean finally faced the reality, he submitted the fate of Neville's death. With the support from the two Slytherins, he willed himself to let go of his love. The three of them then silently and unnoticely retreated to elf's quarter, feeling something off from Harry.

xXx

Harry ran and ran. He ran blindly with no acknowledge from his brain where he went. But his body, his feet unconsciously brought him to a safe haven. Their quarters. He whimpered along the way, making raw screeching sound. The common room of his lately residence was far too big for him at that time, too cold and unwelcoming. What he needed was a place so small that he can curled up and hid from the world, hid from the hurt and the pain.

He took off upstairs, barging in to his room. Once his gaze fell to Neville's bed, fear blanketed his mind again. He reached for the nearest door and stepped inside. It's a bathroom.

Seeing the shower gave him an idea that whatever happened right now was only nightmare. And he neede to wake up, now before he broke. He stepped into the shower stall and turned on the faucet. Ice cold water spraying to his body. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, hoping that it would snap him to the reality.

But of course, it doesn't work. When he opened his eyes, he still had the same situation on him. He still wore the blood reeked clothes, he didn't woke up on his bed. He shook his head. His denial soon replaced with anguish reality. He couldn't handle it. Too much emotion, too much sadness, too much guilt. His mind clouded and he was hyperventilate. He needed something to ease it, to feel something, because all of it made him numb.

His eyes raked in every detail in the room. He soon caught a sight of a glass from the sink. He broke it into pieces by slipping it from where it stand. One of the pieces had the sharp edge, and that was what excatly Harry need.

Hastily he picked it up and with no hesitation he slashed his wrist. Soon his foggy mind cleared, he felt blood rush in him, his trouble breathing ceased and mostly, he lost his numbness. This was what needed. He needed the pain. He needed to feel.

His moment was broken by a gasping sound from the door. Weakly he looked up and there he saw the most ethereal sight. His salvation.

Or so he thought.

The figure ran to him and ripped her clothes fabric. Never hesitating, she tied Harry's wrist the upper side of his wound so he would not loss anymore blood. All the way, Harry never tore his gaze from her.

"The magic left in me will not be enough to heal you, Harry," she said grimly. "This will do for now."

Her voice however, seemed so far away, replaced by those of Hermione's.

'_Don't…don't fall in love with her…plea…se'_

The words repeated in his brain, times and times again. He looked at her figure, feeling so much self-pity and despair.

"Why…?" he croaked, his voice hoarse.

That sure brought up her attention and she locked eyes with Harry's. her heart wrench at his sight, at his eyes that screamed for his broken soul.

"Why can I not love you?" he asked anguishly. "Why they hate me so much? Why all of you deny me of the only thing I want? Why?"

The shock stunned her. Then the inevitable happened.

Harry dived in, desperately he kissed the full lips of the figure in front of him. He searched for the love he longed but never granted. Inwardly he cried and bleed.

He was yanked for the second time and met the angry glares from a pair of flashing silver eyes. Through his blurry eyes, Harry could still acknowledge the Malfoy heir.

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing. Potter?!" Draco hissed. "What part of not falling in love with her could you not understand?!"

Harry's blood boiled, there was a raging force from inside him. He felt hot and dizzy. Then he snapped. He didn't notice it but his raw power surged through.

"What's it to you, Malfoy?!" Harry spat bitterly, having had enough of the things he deemed unfair. "Who are you to forbid me of my feelings! You're not my mother!! It is not fair!! You even took Hermione on your side!! Hermione… no..it isn't fair….why me?! Give me one reason why I can't love her! That's what you owe me, Malfoy. At least give me that!"

Harry was rambling, what he had said make no sense at all. His raw magic swirled and shook, simply destroying anything bit by bit. It was acted on the chaos of Harry's heart. He didn't bat an eye of the fear look coming from Dean or the worried from Blaise. There's only Malfoy in his sight.

The uproar in his inside getting haywire, and it made him felt more and more fatigue. Untill it reached its limit, Harry felt something in his brain, like the strained string finally snapped. It was madness. And it drained him of his energy.

"She's your twin sister, Harry!" Draco yelled, he noticed the dimmed light in Harry's eyes and he was frightened. "You can't fall in love with your own sibling, Harry! It's cursed!!"

That was the last thing Harry heard before he blacked out.

xXx


End file.
